<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Malfoy was done by Old_plant_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200275">Draco Malfoy was done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_plant_tea/pseuds/Old_plant_tea'>Old_plant_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Hermione Granger is So Done, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Post-War, Ron Weasley is So Done, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_plant_tea/pseuds/Old_plant_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy thought that perhaps now that the war ended he will be able to finally catch a break. He waited for the day when he will finally be able to escape the Manor and his parents. When one month in his stay back at home things go wrong, Draco must seek help from the only family he has left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I think everyone is aware of the situation that is currently happening in the USA. If you want to help and don't know how because you are not a US citizen, have no money or cannot leave your home check out this video. Thanks to it you can donate and financially contribute to #blacklivesmatter. If you are a protester or a Person of Color living in the USA please stay safe and know that you are supported all over the world.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM&amp;t=5s</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco was done with being a Malfoy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! description of violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a month after the war and Draco Malfoy had enough.</p><p>His family had a trial, of course, it had a trial. After the fiasco with Black, the ministry couldn’t afford any mistake, so Draco and his family were first put into the ministry custody and then a fair trial happened. Deep down Draco knew that Potter would show up because Potter couldn’t stop being the savour. Thanks to his testimony his mother got five years on house arrest and for this he was glad.</p><p>His mother wasn’t as involved in the Dark Lord’s cult as his father was. Narcissa only followed her husband. She only wanted her son to be safe. Draco knew that the act of concerned mother she was presenting was just that an act, but what could he do. He knew that he would only suffer if he opened his mouth.</p><p>His father was a different story, Potter didn’t testify for Lucius. There was no point in trying to save him, but even without saviour’s testimony Lucius only got a lifetime of house arrest. Draco couldn’t believe when he heard the verdict. His father, the person that invited the Dark Lord into their home, the killer, the torturer was set free. Lucius could do whatever he wanted and no one could stop him. Draco couldn’t speak.</p><p>He closed his eyes when the time for his punishment came. He knew what he deserved and what he didn’t. He definitely didn’t deserve Potter’s testimony, he also didn’t deserve for his aunt to show up and testify in his favour. He wanted to shout, scream that he wasn’t worth it. How could they do this, didn’t they knew that no one could save him. No matter what they said Draco knew he deserved punishment for his crimes, but he was set free. Draco couldn’t believe what he heard. He will need to return to Hogwarts and his punishment required him to undergo a psychological evaluation. At this Draco couldn’t breathe.</p><p>He returned to the Manor, he didn’t have another place to return to.</p><p>After a month Draco was done. He couldn’t do this anymore. His mother and the constant jabs and commentary she provided. His father’s cane that was more frequent the longer he was home. And most importantly his mind, he couldn’t shut his mind.</p><p>“Dear are you sure you should eat all this?” He hated when his mother sounded all high and mighty “I don’t want to be rude but I would want you to get pudgy, after all, you are coming back to school soon”</p><p>At this moment all he wanted was to just stop. He was eating just like always, maybe even less, his appetite still didn't come back after the horrible 6th year, but his mother just had to find something to comment on.</p><p>“I’m sure the boy knows what he is doing. After all, he is the only free Malfoy” his father spat the words. Draco saw as his hand closed on his cane. “So, how are you preparing for school, son?”</p><p>“I’m almost done with the summer reading, I still have to catch up on the work that I couldn’t do in 6th year, Father” He could see the frown forming on Lucius' face.</p><p>“You stupid, insolent bastard you meant to tell me that you still didn’t compensate for your stupidity in 6th year” Draco could feel the shivers take over him “I still can’t believe how you manage to convict that bastard Potter to testify for you.” The coldness in Lucius' voice made him feel even worse.</p><p>“Well, since in the 6th year I was forced to accomplish an impossible task in order to save you two, I would say that the grades I received were not that bad.” He could hear his voice tremble, he hated him, and he could see that his father noticed.</p><p>He didn’t even notice when the cane appeared right next to his cheek. He knew he shouldn’t look.</p><p>“Lucius dear, don’t you think this isn’t a proper way to talk to someone’s father?” He could see the smile that spread on Narcissa’s face.</p><p>“No, I don’t think it is” he felt as the cane was moved away from his face and then Draco was on the floor. His cheek pulsates with pain. He knew better than to scream.</p><p>He could feel the blood on his face. It was dripping for his face making a small puddle on the floor. He had enough. He tried to save them, all he ever did was in order to save them. He was torture, he was beaten, and he was almost killed, and he endured it all because he wanted to save them. He wanted his parents to live, and he did everything in his power to save them.</p><p>He didn’t expect them to thank him, he didn’t even want them to do it, all he asked for was to be treated a little better. Like a human, not a punching bag. Obviously, this would never happen and he had enough.</p><p>“I quit” he almost didn’t hear his voice over the ringing in his ears.</p><p>“What did you say?” His father’s voice was full of rage and Draco knew that if he wanted to survive he needs to get out of this house.</p><p>Slowly he rose from the floor “I said I quit. If you want to beat someone to death just kill each other” he knew that he should shut up, but he couldn’t stop himself. After finally saying what he wanted for so long he felt as if a veil was lifted, he was free. “Don’t expect me at dinner don’t expect o ever see me again. I truly hope you both rot in this house.” He turned around and felt as some spell hit him. He didn’t have time to wonder what kind of spell or curse was send his way. Quickly, he went to his room, took his packet bags and apparated away from the manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. House visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco visits the only good family member lest and some things happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew that this decision was extremely rash, and he should probably think it more through, but he needed to get out of there, He couldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p>He walked through the streets of Muggle London, his luggage at his side. He knew where he was going, but he wasn’t sure if he will be welcome.</p><p>He stopped in front of a house with a bright yellow door. Slowly he gathered the courage and knocked.</p><p>“Who is it?” the voice was warm so unlike his mother and father’s voices.</p><p>“I know that it was a long time ago, but you said that if I needed to I could stay with you. I obviously don’t want to stay forever just a couple of days. I just need to a couple of days. I don’t know where to go.” He knew that he sounded ridiculous, but at this point, he didn’t care. His mind wouldn’t shut up, all his thoughts were focusing on his wrongdoings, surely she wouldn’t welcome him. He shouldn’t have come here. “You know what, actually I don’t know what I was thinking, I will go” He started to back away, this was a bad idea, a very bad idea.</p><p>He didn’t go very far when the door opened revealing the face of his aunt. “Draco, don’t be stupid you are always welcome here”</p><p>She opened the door wider, so he could get in. He didn’t know what to do. But the warmth radiating from the house was so inviting, and he couldn’t resist.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I know that you have Teddy to take care of. I won’t stay long. Honestly, I just need a couple of days to get money and find my own flat.” He knew that was rumbling again.</p><p>“Nonsense Draco. Stay as long as you need to” She still didn’t look at his face, and he knew that she will do it sooner or later.</p><p>She led him to the sitting room. Teddy was playing in the corner. Draco noticed that two teacups were set on the table.</p><p>“I didn’t know you have company. I can come back later if this is not a good time.” He could feel his whole body tens again.</p><p>“Draco, it’s no problem I will just prepare one more cup for you.” Just after she said it the doorbell rang. “Oh, it must be Harry. Could you open the door Draco?”</p><p>He didn’t want to, he could feel his whole body tense up. He needed to move, what if his aunt would throw him out because he didn’t do something she asked for.</p><p>“Are you okay Draco?” she sounded worried and Draco hated it.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just. Never mind. I’m going.” He hated that he sounded unsure, so unlike himself.</p><p>He made his way to the door and opened it. Potter stood there gaping at him.</p><p>“Well, I probably don’t need to give you a tour. So please close the door behind yourself, don’t let the draft in.” just like that the fake mannerism was back. He knew that it won’t be long for the screaming between Potter and his aunt to start.</p><p>After Potter shut the door Draco made his way back to the sitting room. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up after his face looked normal again. But he knew that sooner or later one of the people in this room will notice. His only wish was that it wasn’t Teddy.</p><p>He brought his hand to his face and as he made contact with the cut he could feel it opening again. He looked up and for the first time this evening he saw himself in the mirror. His hair was everywhere, his whole left side was covered by it, but he could still make out the bloody stain.</p><p>“I — could you excuse me for a moment?” he didn’t wait for the response. He could barely control his limbs.</p><p>Draco opened the door and barely made his way to the toiled before he threw up. He couldn’t stop shaking, his face itched. He didn’t even remember if he closed the door or not. After what felt like hours but was most likely a minute he stood up. The reflection that was staring at him in the mirror looked even worst that he felt. He heard the stair creaking.</p><p>“Draco, are you okay?” he could hear the worry in his mother’s voice. His mother never used this tone with him.</p><p>“I’m fine. I just need a moment. There’s no need to worry. I — I just need a moment” he couldn’t stop the tears. He was so weak. “I will be down in a second. You don’t have to wait up.” He was so pathetic, breaking down over something so stupid.</p><p>“Draco can you please open, you are scaring me. You know I don’t want to hurt you. Open the door please.” He was done so done. Slowly he made his way to the door.<br/>
The door clicked open, and he felt all his energy drain.</p><p>“What happened Draco? Can you tell me what’s going on?” He felt so weak.</p><p>“I’m done. You know I quit. It took a war and then almost going to prison, but I’m done.” He felt the tears mixing with blood.</p><p>Andromeda’s arms were tightly wrapped around him. He couldn’t breathe. Vaguely he heard Andromeda tell Potter to help her move him to a guest room. He couldn’t stand</p><p>“I’m sorry. I think I crashed your party. I — fuck I’m sorry” he couldn’t control his mouth.</p><p>He felt Andromeda’s arms on him. She was saying something, but he couldn’t make out any words. His legs gave up under him. Someone picked him up. He couldn’t say whether it was his aunt or Potter. Someone moved him on the bed and then the darkness took him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A little healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Andromeda couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw her nephew on her doorstep. Another unbelievable thing was the fact that he was holding a suitcase. He was also rambling. She highly doubted that Draco would stay only a few days, but she knew that he didn’t have another place to go.<br/>
At first, she didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Of course, she didn’t notice after all she wasn’t really looking for any signs. The boy was agitated which in itself was weird. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t just tell him to leave, but Harry was coming and the boys didn’t get along no matter how hard she tried. Draco was shaking she could see it from the other side of the room.</p><p>Maybe she should just call Harry and tell him to come by tomorrow. She was brought back from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She knew that it might not be the greatest idea but if Draco opened the door then maybe the blow won’t be so hard for Harry. But the boy didn’t act like himself, he kept his head down, and she had to coax him to speak. This definitely wasn’t normal.</p><p>She could see that he wasn’t with them at least not entirely. She saw as he ran up the stairs and heard the door of the bathroom close. She exchanged a glance with Harry.</p><p>“Andromeda, what is going on?” She really wanted to answer this question, but just like Harry, she had no clue why her nephew showed up here.</p><p>“Honestly Harry I don’t know. After everything that happened, I told him that if he ever needed a place to stay he could come here. He showed up a few minutes before you came. He looks like he barely holds it together. I think there’s something wrong.” Harry’s expression was unreadable and she hated the fact that these two boys that are so much alike are so cold to each other.</p><p>She heard as something fell to the floor. Something or someone and immediately she was up on her feet and on the way to the bathroom. The door was closed, she knew she could just open it but with the way, Draco acted she doubted that this was a good idea.</p><p>She heard as Draco’s breathing picked up. She knew that Draco needed to be the one that would open the door.</p><p>“Draco, are you okay?” She needed him to answer, and she needed him to do it quickly.</p><p>“I’m fine. I just need a moment. There’s no need to worry. I — I just need a moment” the boy sounded weird. Something was definitely wrong, very, very wrong. “I will be down in a second. You don’t have to wait up.” He was frantic, she could tell that something bad was about to happen.</p><p>“Draco can you please open, you are scaring me. You know I don’t want to hurt you. Open the door please.” She needed him to do it, she knew that in this state if he saw a wand there was no way of knowing what will happen.</p><p>She heard the door click open. She looked behind her and could see that Harry was standing there with his wand drawn. She knew that Draco couldn’t see this, but she still moved to cover the wand. The door opened and Andromeda couldn’t believe her eyes. Draco collapsed on the floor, there was a bleeding cut on his cheek and for the first time she noticed how thin he was.</p><p>“What happened Draco? Can you tell me what’s going on?” she could see the blood slowly dripping on the floor? He was crying.</p><p>“I’m done. You know I quit. It took a war and then almost going to prison, but I’m done.” She didn’t know what to answer to this. This confession was not something she anticipated.</p><p>She didn’t know what to do. The boy collapsed into her arm and all she could do to help was wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>“Harry, could you help me move him. There is something extremely wrong going on.” She heard as Harry came closer. He didn’t have his wand anymore.</p><p>She helped the boy stand up, Harry on his other side. She could hear as Draco was trying to talk, but all his words were slurring together. Andromeda knew he wasn’t drunk even if he acted like it.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I think I crashed your party. I — fuck I’m sorry.” Draco breathing was picking up again. She tried to calm him, but nothing was getting through to him.</p><p>She watched with horror as her nephew’s legs give way, and he was falling to the ground. Only to be caught by Harry, who seemed to be on high alert. She watched as Harry picked Draco up as if he weighed nothing and Andromeda started to worry that it was precisely the case.</p><p>Andromeda quickly made her way to Draco side. She examined his cheek, which was still bleeding the saw the blood mixing with a black ooze. She couldn’t believe what she saw.</p><p>“Harry I need you to bring a healer. I know that you don’t get along with Draco, but I can’t let him die and if someone doesn’t take the infection out of his blood then he will die.” She knew that Harry will help because deep down he didn’t hate Draco.</p><p>“What kind of healer will come to aid him, Andromeda.” She glared at him. ”I know that he’s your nephew and I don’t want him to die, but if I say his name at St. Mungus no one will come. You and I both know it” The boy had a point</p><p>“Fine” she took out her wand “I’m so out of practice. Hold him down, he will be moving and I cannot lose my concentration” She watched as Harry positioned himself above Draco firmly holding him in place.</p><p>She remembered the movement and hoped that she was right. She knew how Lucius works and if this was his work perhaps she still had time to save Draco.</p><p>Andromeda helplessly watched as her nephew was convulsing on the bed. She knew that there was no other way of getting rid of the curse, the boy already suffered enough. After what seemed like forever his body slowly stopped moving and the wound started to close up. Harry stepped away from the unconscious boy, and she saw as her nephew faced became peaceful. She knew that it wasn’t over, the boy will need another round of spells in a few hours. She hoped that he will be still asleep for them.</p><p>Her eyes landed on Harry, and she saw that his eyes didn’t leave the unconscious boy. He looked exhausted and Andromeda doubted that she looked better. After a few seconds, Harry rose his eyes and looked at her.</p><p>“Andromeda, can you please tell me what the fuck just happened?” She noticed that his voice trembled a little.</p><p>“I think we better sit down for that tea” with that she walked to the stairs knowing that Harry was right behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has a very weird and eventful day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!Mention of abuse!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wasn’t sure what it was with today. First, he lost his favourite pair of trousers, then some lady spilt her coffee on him, on his way to Andromeda someone almost run him over, Draco Malfoy of all people open Andromeda’s door and now Malfoy had some sort of attack in her bathroom. For him, this day couldn’t get any weirder or, so he thought.<br/>

The tea laid abandoned on the table. Andromeda was still looking at the stairs as if Malfoy would walk down them any second.<br/>

“Andromeda, what’s going on?” He needed an explanation of why Malfoy of all people was in the same house that his godson was in.<br/>

“I’m sure that you remember that I also testify in favour of Draco. You see his home life wasn’t very good and it definitely didn’t change for the better.” He watched as Andromeda took a big breath and slowly exhaled the air. “When he was younger he somehow found out of my existence and showed up here, he was bleeding and almost all his body was covered with bruises. I asked him who did it, but of course, he didn’t tell me. I did the only thing I could and healed him, at least as much as I could. He was here for almost a week when his father showed up. There was so much fear in his eyes, Harry. It was horrible. Draco didn’t want to go, but Lucius only rose his cane, and he went silent. I didn’t want to leave him alone, so I heard every word that his bastard of a father said to him.” Her voice broke.<br/>

“Andy, what did he said?” He knew that he shouldn’t be pushing, but he needed to know the full story.<br/>

“He said that it would be a shame if the house caught fire or if someone was to happen to Ted.  I don’t know how but Draco got even paler, and then he started to apologize, he was frantic, he was begging Lucius to not harm me or any member of my family. He was on his knees saying that it was all his fault and I couldn’t do anything but stare at them. After some time Lucius just told Draco that if he won’t be in the Manor in 5 minutes his punishment will be worse than always” Harry noticed that Andromeda was full-on crying right now.<br/>

“5 minutes but isn’t the manor at least a few hours from here? Was he able to apparate when this happened?”<br/>

“This was after your 3rd year. Harry, I will never forget when he was crying and asking me for forgiveness because he put my family in danger. This was the last time I saw him, at least till his trial and now today. I can’t be sure as to what happened to him before he got here, but from what I gathered he just left his home for good. I can’t say I blame him, after everything he was still stuck with them at the manor and I think the war didn’t make his parents any kinder.” Her voice was trembling and Harry hated to see Andromeda like this, but he needed to know.<br/>

“Does anybody else knows about this?” He couldn’t picture Draco Malfoy in 3rd year crying his eyes out. But he also couldn’t picture Draco Malfoy ever experiencing anything as bad as what was just described to him.<br/>

He moved closer towards Andromeda and let her envelop him in a hug. He could feel her shaking subside. He watched as she wiped her face and continued the story, her hands still shaking from time to time.<br/>

“He made me swear never to tell anyone. At first, I wanted to argue with him, but he finally convinced me that if anyone else knew Lucius would most likely kill them before they could do anything with this information.” There was a pause, and he worried that Andromeda would cry again. “I think about this all the time. What if I helped him that day? Would I save him from the fate of becoming a Death Eater, would he be happy?”<br/>

“Andromeda, you cannot think like this. I’m sure that Malfoy wouldn’t want that. Besides, you are helping now and that’s what matters.” But Harry couldn’t stop thinking. What would happen if he noticed, would he be able to help?<br/>

“I need to know how long are you staying, I need to apply the healing spells one more time and I don’t know what Draco’s reaction will be this time.” Although this was not a question Harry immediately knew what was being asked from him.<br/>

“You want me to stay and hold him in place again?”<br/>

“If this isn’t a problem for you”<br/>

“This day cannot get any weirder. Yeah, I will help.” He hoped that this time he was right and this day didn’t hold any new surprises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boy is up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think about this. I crave validation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had the same dream as always, he was standing in the middle of a crossroad waiting. He never knew for what he was waiting, but he felt that whatever it was, was closer to him than ever, he could hear it and feel it’s magic. Draco knew that he wasn’t safe, he needed to wake up and he needed to do it now. His body responded to his plead before his mind could catch up, and with a loud thud, he landed on the floor. Waking up from the dream was always awful, everything hurt, but this time he could also feel a pulsing pain on his face. For a second Draco wonder if perhaps he landed on his face and then the happenings of the day came back to him. His father cursed him, again. He wanted to cry, but he knew that his biggest problem right now is the fact that he didn’t know where he is. </p><p>Draco could feel dread working its way up to the surface. He wanted to run, running is always the best way of survival. He stood up and immediately fell once again. His legs weren’t listening to him, but he had to move and he had to do it soon. </p><p>The door on the opposite wall creaked and opened. Bellatrix stood in the doorway, but that wasn’t possible, right? Bellatrix was dead, she couldn’t do anything to him, not now and not ever again. He knew Bellatrix, she was crazy and her crazy was reflected on her face, but this person didn’t have the look, that hunted his nightmares. He could feel himself back up into the wall. The person was getting closer and Draco didn’t want to look, only pain will come if he misbehaves. </p><p>Through his haze, Draco suddenly heard a child’s laughter. What was a child doing with Bellatrix? And then it all clicked.</p><p>“Aunt Andromeda” His voice sounded weird like it didn’t belong to him.</p><p>“Draco, are you all right? You scared me.” He noted that she sounded worried. He hated when other people were worried about him.</p><p>“I’m okay. I’m sorry that I scared you. I didn’t think it was so serious.” He paused. What else could he tell her?</p><p>“Draco, I need you to tell me everything. I know that your father most likely did it and I understand that talking about this is hard but I need to know” Oh, great now he felt like he didn’t have a choice. </p><p>“I, well, you see” he didn’t know what to say. ”We were eating dinner and She, Mother made a comment and then Father started to talk about Hogwarts and I.” He paused, could he really tell her what happened? After a moment he realised that if he won’t do it now, he won’t get another chance. His father will find a way to keep him quiet. It was now or never. ”I said that I still need to do some reading from 6th year.” He could feel tears running down his cheeks, but he continued, his voice a little broken. “And he started to say how it was my fault, I should have shut up and stayed silent, but I told him that it was his fault because he basically gave me to a psychomaniac. He didn’t like it.” He was full of crying if only Lucius saw him now.</p><p>“Oh, Draco. It’s not your fault.” He couldn’t stand pity.</p><p>“But it is, it’s all my fault. If I didn’t talk back he wouldn’t do it. I should have known better. I told them I quit. I told him that I if they want to kill someone then they can just kill each other. I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry” The tears didn’t stop and he was so sick of crying.</p><p>He felt Andromeda’s hand closing around him. “Draco it’s not your fault, it never was and it will never be, do you understand? What your father did was wrong and no one should be hurt by someone they trust. He cursed you Draco, what he used was black magic and it never should be used on another person.” Somehow when she acknowledges that what happened to him was bad he felt a little lighter.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they stay in this position but by the time that they both shifted and sat next to each other, he was exhausted. </p><p>“If you up for tea Harry is still downstairs with Teddy and I’m sure that it will make you feel a little bit better. You can never go wrong with tea.” Draco didn’t know how thirsty he was until he heard tea </p><p>“I would like that.” He tried to stand and found that this time his legs actually held his weight. “Thank you for healing me.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet. Your father really did a number on you, I need to redo the healing charm.” </p><p>“I will be okay.” He wanted to laugh, of course, his father used a curse that was this dangerous. “I would like the tea before a healing charm, please”</p><p>Draco watched as Andromeda’s face lighted up. “Follow me, dear</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beginning of friendship?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's tea time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! <br/>This chapter contains a brief description of violence and a little panic attack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry didn’t know what to expect when Malfoy came down the stairs. He hoped that for the sake of his godson Malfoy could be civil. </p><p>When he saw just how bad and resigned Malfoy looked, Harry started to feel guilty for his earlier doubts about Andromeda’s story. </p><p>His former nemesis sat in front of him, next to his aunt and slowly picked up his cup. Harry could see untouched pastry on his plate. He frowned and moved his eyes upwards, the boy in front of his looked almost identical with the image Harry can recall of him in 6th year. Bags under his eyes were dark and prominent, his sharp features made even pointier, his moves were painfully slow as if he was afraid that if he shows any kind of emotion he’s going to be smacked. </p><p>The silence in the room didn’t help Harry’s wandering mind. This time he knew better, he won’t be the first to speak, he can tell that Andromeda also waits for Malfoy to speak.<br/>After what seemed like forever to Harry, Malfoy’s voice finally made an appearance. “I think that this time my father will refrain from any kind of threats.” He spoke slowly as if the word pained him. “If you allow me to stay, I could use a spear bed. I think I’m not welcome back home.” </p><p>“Of course you can stay as long as you need Draco. But I have one condition.” At this both Harry and Malfoy look at Andromeda, he noted Malfoy just looks resigned as if he waited for an impossible demand to be placed on him.</p><p>“Yes?” Malfoy’s voice is slightly higher than normal and Harry notices that he griped his left forearm.</p><p>“I need you two to start at least tolerate each other. If you are going to live here I won’t be tolerating any kind of fight that may frighten Teddy. This of course also goes to you” She looked at Harry with knowing eyes that made him shiver. “Harry. I know that you don’t like each other, but try for me”</p><p>Harry looked at Malfoy and saw that he was already looking back, a silent question in his eyes. Harry realised that Malfoy was asking him for permission. Permission for friendship, he thought about what would happen if he realised what was happening to the boy in front of him. At this moment he knew what he needs to do.</p><p>“If that is okay with you, I’m willing to try.” His voice is slightly different, a little tense.</p><p>Malfoy just looks at him, eyes blown wide. The silence between them starches only broken by a soft sound emitted by Teddy.</p><p>Finally, Malfoy once again brakes the silence. “I’m – I can try.”  This time he sounds smaller as if he couldn’t believe that this is actually happening, as if he couldn’t believe that Harry is capable of putting their past behind them. Sure, Malfoy didn’t apologize yet, but Harry now understands a little better and he would never allow someone in need to suffer.</p><p>Andromeda just smiles beside Malfoy. She moves in order to sit in a way that will allow her to see Malfoy’s face better. Slowly she brings her hand to his still red and swollen cheek. </p><p>Harry notices that Malfoy slightly flinches and moves away. Andromeda holds her hand in place and after a while, the boy slowly brings his cheek to her hand. He notices that Andromeda frowns.</p><p>“The curse your father used is a nasty one. Do you know what he hit you with?” Harry moves his eyes from Andromeda’s hand to Malfoy’s hand and sees only panic and fear.</p><p>Malfoy’s breathing slowly picks up, but the boy speaks anyway. “It wasn’t a curse. The cane is cover in some potion that makes wounds heal slower.” He hesitates and Harry almost doesn’t hear the next words that leave his mouth. “The last time he used it my wounds didn’t heal for a month” </p><p>Harry looks back at Andromeda, their eyes lock and he knows that both of them have no idea how to respond to something like this. </p><p>“I’m sorry, that was very stupid and inconsiderate of me to say” Both of their gazes move to the Slytherin.</p><p>Harry knows the begging of a panic attack when he sees one and Malfoy is going to work himself into one sooner rather than later. His right hand is scratching at his left forearm, the sound of his breathing is slowly filling the room.</p><p>On instinct, Harry moves to sit in front of the boy. He doesn’t know what Malfoy needs right now. Should he touch him or will it make things worse? </p><p>“Malfoy, slow down or you going to have a panic attack.” The boy still didn’t move his eyes from the floor, but his posture changes a little bit and Harry is sure that Malfoy understands him. “Breath with me” </p><p>Harry exaggerates his breathing hoping that Malfoy will follow. After a few minutes, he notices that the boy in front of him relaxes slightly. “Better?”</p><p>“I – yeah. But please don’t call me Malfoy.” Harry just stares at the boy. “It just sounds too much as my father. I just need a break from it all.” Harry understands.</p><p>“Okay Draco, but that means you have to call me Harry”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk, Draco says sorry and life goes on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a month since Harry and he decided to bury the hatchet and Draco had to admit that Potter wasn’t as bad as he thought his whole life. Sure, at times he was annoying and sometimes even selfish especially when he wanted to play chess and Draco wanted to sleep, but everything that happened to Potter during his life, he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to the boy. They play chess every night and although Potter came close a few times, he always won. Draco had to admit that this small victory over the boy who lives made him extremely proud of himself. </p><p>Draco knew that he wasn’t okay, he flinched at loud sounds and rapid movement made his skin crawl. Sometimes he felt like he is never going to be okay again. Andromeda usually helped when that happened. He didn’t know how but it seemed as if she had some sort of 6th sense that informed her when he was struggling. After a week of healing spells his cheek was much better and by the end of the second week he didn’t even have a scar. </p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this peaceful. The longer he stayed at Andromeda the freer he felt. He wanted to be happy, but the feeling of impending doom that he felt every day didn’t let him. The more comfortable he got with the idea of living without fear, the more he dreaded the day it will all end. </p><p>Draco knew that sooner or later he would have to leave his aunt house and do some school shopping. Andromeda lent him some money, but he still couldn’t fight the dread that came over him every time he thought about stepping outside Andromeda’s house. He knew that she can’t go with him, someone had to stay with Teddy. Draco didn’t blame her, honestly the kid grown on him. He hoped that his presence in the house won’t influence the child negatively.</p><p>Even though he expected Potter to come like he did every day, he was still startled out of his train of thought, when Potter’s hand came in his field of vision. Draco looked up and noticed that the boy had bags under his eyes, they weren’t as prominent as his, but this was worrisome nonetheless.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Potter’s tone was soft, he liked it. It was so unlike the tone that he used to use with Draco.</p><p>However, he didn’t want to tell Potter that he is worried that his presence may have a negative impact on his young cousin. They may be forming some sort of friendship but he is still unwilling to spill all his worries and secrets.</p><p> “Why aren’t you sleeping.” Before he could stop himself the words came out of his mouth. Shit. He could feel panic making its way to the front of his mind. Why did he say this? He was so stupid, he has to fix this before he starts having a full-blown panic attack. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that, it was stupid of me to ask. I think I need to go.” </p><p>Draco couldn’t properly control his limbs, panic making his leg sway and his hands tremble. Before he could leave the room, he felt someone hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“Draco relax. Breath, in and out. You didn’t do anything wrong. Come on sit.”  He felt so pathetic but complied.</p><p>After he finally got his breathing back under control, Potter spoke again. “I couldn’t sleep because I need to go do some shopping and I really don’t want to deal will the crowds.” He pauses for a second as if to make sure that Draco is okay. “I managed to hide from all the press and all the people up to this point, but with going back to Hogwarts I’m afraid that my brief period of peace finally ended.”</p><p>He could help the hopefulness that came over him Potter was going to back to Hogwarts, maybe they weren’t the best of friends or even the worse of friends but this could mean that he won’t be so alone.</p><p>Once again Draco was brought back to reality by Potter’s voice. “Actually, I was wondering are you free tomorrow?” </p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, why would Potter, or perhaps it was time to start referring to him as Harry, ask about his plans? “Yes, I’m free, but why do you want to know?” </p><p>“Do you want to go shopping with me. I know that you didn’t do it yet.” At Draco’s questioning gaze Pot – Harry continued. “Andromeda told me that you haven’t left the house for the past month.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t believe that Harry would care about him enough to willingly be seen with him in public. He didn’t know how to react. He could see that Harry started to fidget under his gaze.</p><p>“You don’t have to say yes, I just thought that it would be better to go with someone. If you don’t want I can just ask Ron or Hermione.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He, Draco Malfoy, the person that made Harry’s younger years at Hogwarts was the first person that he asked to go shopping with.</p><p>“I – Yes, I would love to shopping with you.” He could see a smile forming on Harry’s face, the felt proud that it was because of him.</p><p>“Oh, that’s brilliant. Then I will be here tomorrow at noon. As for now do you want to play or watch a movie?” </p><p>“I’ve never watched a movie before. As you may remember my family hates muggles and everything that is connected with them.” He can say that his tone is a little bitter, his father would smack him for it.</p><p>“Well, then it’s the high time you watch one. I think you will like it. As for what you said about your family, they may be blood purists, but I believe that you quitted, or am I mistaken?” Harry's voice was playful and Draco hated that this made him defensive.</p><p>Draco didn’t know what to answer. Did he still believe the things preached by his closes family? He believed them when he was younger, he remembers being eleven and thinking that his father is a true hero, he believed that all parents behave like his. They wanted him to be the best, that’s why they hit him. Then he remembers the way other parents behaved with their children as he watched their reunions on winter brakes or summer holidays. He remembers what he felt as he realised that his family is wrong, as he ran away after a bad beating and his father threaten his aunt. He knows that even if he believed his family when he was younger, they were wrong and he was willing to change. He had to change.</p><p>Suddenly Draco felt as Harry’s hands closed on his right hand. Upon looking down he discovered that he started to scratch on his left hand, the skin was red and painful.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He was sick of this question because it was clear that he was not in fact okay.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry.” Harry looked as he was going to say something, so Draco cut him off before he was able. “I know that you are going to say that I have nothing to apologize for, but I think to be both know that this is not true. I’m sorry that I ever believed in the things that my parents preached. I’m sorry that I hated you, I think I only did it because I was jealous of you. And of course, I’m sorry that I fought on the wrong side. I’m sorry that I thought that they would ever change” he could feel that he was shaking, but this time he wouldn’t cry. He already wasted too much time crying.</p><p>“Draco, it’s okay. I forgive you, you didn’t know any better.” Harry smiled at him. “I think it’s time for the film we have shopping to do tomorrow.” He could only nod at the boy.</p><p>Draco felt as a smile was slowly making its way on to his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bestest Friend Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has a problem</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I procrastinated with my uni work so there will be 3 chapters from Harry's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. Logically he knew that Draco and he are friends now and there’s nothing to be nervous about, but his brain wasn’t listening to the logic, so here he was sitting on his bed in only his trousers thinking about what should he wear. He felt like every teenager in films before they had a big date, only he was meeting a friend.</p><p>“Come on, just pick a shirt.” He could imagine Hermione laughing at him for talking to himself.<br/>

Nothing in his wardrobe was good enough. Harry slowly left his room in Grimmauld Place and made his way to Ron and Hermione’s room. He wasn’t sure if his friends were still there so after a moment of consideration he decided to knock.</p><p>“Harry is like 8 can you come back after 10?” Harry smiled, he knew that Ron liked to sleep in on weekends, but this was a very important problem and he needed his help.</p><p>Without waiting for an invitation he entered the room.</p><p>“Ron, you know that I love you, right?” </p><p>“What did you do?” He was expecting this question, but he had to admit that the fact that this was the first thing Ron asked still hurt a little.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything, yet. I just need to borrow some clothes.” At this admission, Ron sat up and glared at him</p><p>“And what happened to your clothes?” He could clearly see that Ron was annoyed at him for waking him up because of something like this.</p><p>“Nothing, my clothes are still in my wardrobe. I just need something better.” He moved towards the closet and started to look for something that would look good. “I’m going shopping and I need some proper clothes”</p><p>“Harry, mate you’ve never in your entire life cared about your outfit. What’s going on?” Ron sounded curious and Harry knew that there’s no way out of this conversation.</p><p>“I’m going with Draco.” His voice was quiet. </p><p>He didn’t know if telling Ron that he was meeting Draco was a good idea, but he knew that sooner or later he would learn about the newly formed friendship.</p><p>“Harry ” He held his breath. He didn’t know what he would do if Ron told him to choose between him and Draco. “Look at me. I have just one question.” Harry moved and looked at his friend, then after a few seconds, he nodded. “Are you seriously panicking because you are meeting the ferret?” His mouth hangs open, he didn’t expect this question.</p><p>“Well, I… I mean he…we?” He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Take your time. I’m not going to scream at you because you befriended Malfoy, honestly Harry. I’m guessing that he is staying with Andy and this is why you were visiting her every day?” Ron didn’t sound angry and Harry realised a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“Just to get one thing straight, I didn’t visit Andy only because of him, I was also visiting Teddy.” He didn’t know why but he felt like he needed to explain himself.</p><p>“Harry, I’m not judging you. I promise. I forgave the ferret a long time ago. I just want to understand why did you feel the need to wake me up on this hour, when you have your own clothes” Harry wanted to laugh at this because if he thought about this he had no idea why he was so nervous. </p><p>“Okay, I just, I don’t know why I’m panicking. It’s so stupid” He felt as his cheeks redden.</p><p>“Okay, you already woke me. Let’s dress you and then back to bed for me.” He looked at Ron and felt a smile creep on his face.</p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“And Harry, when you figure out why you want to dress nice for the ferret, don’t be afraid to talk about this with me or with Hermione.” He didn’t know what to say to this, but he felt a warmth growing in his chest.</p><p>“I promise not to hold everything inside. I learned my lesson” He felt as if the smile was permanently painted on his face, even if only for one day. </p><p>“Now, I’m not a fashion guru, but I’m pretty sure that if you come to me for a change of clothes then you really need to invest in some more.” Ron was telling the truth, the majority of Harry’s clothes was still hand me downs and most of them were too big. “Since you going shopping anyway, you could ask Malfoy for some advice”</p><p>“Maybe I will. Oh, by the way, don’t call him Malfoy, he kind of told his parents to kill each other and he’s currently waiting for Lucius to disown him” </p><p>“You kidding, the ferret did this. I would like to see his father’s face when he heard these words.” Harry knew that he shouldn’t laugh, but Ron somehow made everything better.</p><p>After half an hour Harry felt that he looked somewhat presentable. The clothes weren’t too lose and he didn’t feel like he was drowning in them.</p><p>“Thank for the help”</p><p>“No problem Harry, oh and before I forget Hermione and I are going to have a date night tonight, I’m taking her to this restaurant that you showed me, so don’t wait up” Harry could see Ron’s cheeks reddening and smile.</p><p>“Sure, just remember to use protection” He couldn’t stop himself. </p><p>With the corner of his eyes, he could see as Ron reached for his pillow and before Harry could do anything it landed on his face. He laughed and closed his eyes, this is going to be a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Let's go shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the clock stroke noon Harry was buzzing with nervous energy. He stayed at home and avoided crowds for over a month and now when he was supposed to go shopping with Draco he couldn’t stop his excitement.</p><p>He aparated to Andromeda’s home and knocked on the door without hesitation. Andromeda opened the door, Teddy was placed on her hip. He was holding a plush dragon. Harry smiled at this picture.</p><p>“Harry, so nice to see you. Come in, Draco will be down in a bit, he had a taught morning, but everything is all right now.” Andromeda smiled at him and handed Teddy to him.</p><p> “Hey, little guy. What’s up with you? I see you have a new toy” He loved watching as Teddy's eyes light up and a big smile coloured his face.</p><p>“You know he still doesn’t understand you?” Harry could recognise this voice with his eyes closed.</p><p>Draco was slowly making his way down the stairs. He was dress in black long sleeves button-down shirt and black tight pants. <em>Oh</em>. For a moment Harry felt as if he blacked out. The only thing he saw was Draco dressed in all black with pants that hugged all the right places.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he was starring when suddenly Draco’s voice brought him back to reality. “Are you alright, Harry?”</p><p>“I…, Yes I’m perfectly fine thank you. So are you ready? His voice was quivering and he could feel a blush creeping its way onto his cheeks.</p><p>“Yes, let me just say bye to Teddy.”</p><p>Draco came closer to him and Harry didn’t know what to expect. Draco look at him with expectation and Harry realised that he was still holding Teddy.</p><p>“Oh right. Here you go.” He quickly handed Teddy to Draco and moved to stand nearer the kitchen.</p><p>Andromeda was standing behind the counter. Harry turned towards her and noticed the knowing smile that she gave him.</p><p>“Don't worry. Your secret safe with me.” Shit, he was too careless.</p><p>As he was about to open his mouth and deny everything Andromeda spoke again. “I won't say anything, and I'm certain that Draco didn't notice anything. This boy can be so oblivious sometimes, but if you want to talk about this I'm always here.” Harry suddenly understood what Ron meant about being ready to talk.</p><p>Draco’s voice startled him. “Let’s go, Harry.” When he looked up Draco was smiling at him.</p><p>“Yeah. I will aparate us to Leaky” Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the smile.</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>Harry held his hand towards Draco and waited for the boy to take it. He closed his eyes and after a second he felt the weight of Draco’s and landed in his. Harry could feel warmth spreading over his body and with that he apparated.</p><p>-</p><p>They were on Diagon Alley for half an hour when the first problem arose.</p><p>To Harry’s disappointment, the shopkeepers did not let go of their prejudice even though Draco was cleared from all his crimes some of the people still treated him as if he was the worse scum of the earth. Harry hated the fact that when he looked at Draco the smile he had while he was with Andromeda and Teddy was gone.</p><p>They been to at least three stationary shops and not wanted to serve Draco. At this point, Harry considered taking him to regular muggle stationery shop, but he wasn’t sure if that was allowed.</p><p>“You can just go without me, Harry. It’s fine, I really don’t blame them.” Harry hated how defeated Draco sounded.</p><p>“No, I’m not leaving you. I know that you don’t have a functioning quill and I also need one, if the shopkeepers want to behave like children then they also lose me as a client.” He hoped that the annoyance that he felt did not make its way into his voice. “We can just go shopping in muggle London.”</p><p>“Does muggle have quills?” Harry allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face at the wonder in Draco’s voice.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s usually in special craft stores. I’m sure we will find them. After that, we can get ice cream and I also have a small request.”</p><p>He watched as Draco’s eyebrow rose and then furrowed, this made him smile once again.</p><p>“What would you need my help with?”</p><p>“Today I realized that I have no casual clothes that fit me and I was wondering if you would want to help me find something that actually looks good on me” Harry watched Draco’s face closely waiting for any kind change on it, but his face stayed blank. “I mean you don’t have to, I just thought that since you clearly have a good fashion sense you could help.”</p><p>A smile started to spread on Draco’s and Harry could feel his cheeks heat up. “If I knew that you appreciate my fashion sense so much I would have taken you shopping a long time ago. But honesty I would love to change your whole wardrobe and make you more presentable.”</p><p>“Oh, yes great Draco please be my fashion guru and save me from baggy clothes.” Draco was laughing a full-on belly laugh and Harry loved it, he couldn’t contain the grin that appeared on his face. “Please I don’t know how I survived without your help for so long” Harry couldn’t see anything besides Draco’s smile and the way his whole body shook when he tried to suppress a laugh.</p><p>Harry Loved it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everything always goes to shit if you're not careful enough</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt as if he could look at Draco forever, he couldn’t take his eyes away from the smile that made his face so peaceful or the laugh that made Draco’s whole face light up and his eyes shined with happy tears. He couldn’t look away.</p><p>Without warming the spell that Draco’s carefree exterior out on him broke and Harry could only hear shouting. “How dare you laugh, you Death Eater scam. How can you parade here when the victims of your crimes will never again. You should be ashamed, you should be dead.” He couldn’t identify the voice, but the words that were spoked made his insides twist.</p><p>Harry watched as Draco’s face close off, the look on his face was similar to the one that he had at the beginning of his stay with Andromeda. He knew that Draco wanted to run, but Harry won’t let him. With one swift move, he turned around and came face to face with a young woman in bright pink robes.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something but a hand on his arm stopped him. Draco looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. And then he spoke his voice was calm and full of raw emotions.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are or what you lost in the war if you want to hurt me, punish me or make me pay, know that I won’t stop you, but whatever you do this won’t bring your loved ones back, this won’t help you trust me. I also need you to know that if you think that for a second I wanted to be in Voldemort’s service you are mistaken. You may not see it that way but there were victims on both sides of the war.” Harry watched as tears made their way down Draco’s face.</p><p>Slowly the blond boy turned around and started to walk away. Harry could hear the woman shouting. He could make out something about how all Death Eaters deserve to die and how Harry was a traitor for being around one of them, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Draco, who was slowly walking towards the exit from Diagon Alley.</p><p>He could see that he was shaking and Harry was sure that this was this end of their little trip outside. When he finally caught up with Draco. The boy’s face was red and the tears still fell from his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen, we can come back to Andromeda’s or if you still up for some ice cream we can go to muggle London.” He knew that he sounded desperate, but he needed to make sure that Draco was okay.</p><p>“Why are you doing it.” At this Harry was confused.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Why are you nice to me? I made your life a living hell and now you are here with me. Why do you care?” The look on Draco face was hunting, his eyes were red and his pale face was almost translucent.</p><p>“I care because I think that you were alone for a very long time and I know that you may think that you don’t deserve it, but please realize that you are just as much a victim of circumstances and choices that were not yours as me.” He paused and made sure that Draco was actually listening to him.” I care because when I look at you I don’t see a Death Eater or a bully, maybe once upon a time I did, but now I got to know you and I realized my mistake and I will make sure that you are okay.  If I am more or less okay and my life was as much out of my control as yours then I want to make sure that you will be okay too.” Harry noticed that Draco was frozen, his face did not show any emotions and for a second he was afraid that Draco will run from him.</p><p>“And what if you can’t?” Draco’s voice was so quiet that Harry thought that he imagined it, but after a second he continued a little louder. “What if I’m too damaged, too broken, too destroyed? What if even a saviour like you cannot fix me?”</p><p>“Well, first of all, I don’t think you need fixing, you may be damaged but you are not broken. Second of all, I will always try to help the ones that need it, and it’s not my saving people thing so before you get to that conclusion I want to stop you right there. I believe that you need saving about as much as I do. So I have a proposition, we help each other. The past month was one of the most relaxing months I had in forever and you had a lot to do with it, I don’t want our friendship to end when we are back at Hogwarts” Harry could see a small smile slowly making its way onto Draco’s face. “And I’m sure that you also want to stay friends. So we help each other heal okay?”</p><p>For a moment both of them were silent. Harry could see as Draco slowly thought about his proposition. Finally, the boy spoke, his voice was calm although harry could hear the emotions behind it. “I would like that.”  Draco sounded unsure and hopeful at the same time and Harry thought that this was a start.</p><p>“Great, so ice cream or do you wanna go back?” He wanted Draco to stay even just a minute longer. “Ice cream always makes me feel better.”</p><p>Draco looked at him for a long time and Harry feared that he is going to leave but when he finally stoke he couldn’t stop smiling. “I would like some ice cream”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to people who comment. I love you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ice Cream Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the scheduled ice cream break. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also we learn what is my favourite candy bar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What flavour do you want?”</p><p>Draco ignored Harry in favour of once again looking at the board that listed all the available flavours. Muggle ice cream was so different from the wizard ones. Cake flavoured ice cream, fruit flavoured ice cream, candy flavoured ice cream with chocolate and some colourful small candy on top. Draco never saw so many flavours in one place, sure there were parties at the Manor but he was only allowed to eat before the party, never during. He learned to live with the constant nagging of his mother, but now he could taste what he wants. The only problem with that is the fact that Draco never had a chance to taste a lot of things and this made his unprepared to conduct the simple task of choosing his own ice cream. He could only stare and re-read the list of flavours with what dumb expression.</p><p>“Earth to Draco.” He looked up and lock his eyes with Harry. “Do you want me to choose something for you?” He wanted to be offended because honestly, it’s just an ice cream flavour, but truth be told he had no clue what he wanted, slowly he nodded.</p><p>Harry led him outside towards a table with two chairs and a colourful umbrella. The day was extremely warm and Draco was thankful for the umbrella. He sat down in a chair that faced the street, he wanted to watch the muggles going about their business. He figured that finding an apartment in muggle London will be much easier than finding something in the wizarding world, so this was actually a practice for him.</p><p>Harry came back 5 minutes later carrying their ice cream. “So, I didn’t really know what would you like, but I know that you have a sweet tooth because Andromeda always has some sweets for you, so I bought you Kinder Bueno flavoured ice cream. I’m pretty sure you will like them.” Harry said and handed Draco the ice cream.</p><p>He eyed the ice cream subspecialty. “I don’t even know how this kinder something tastes how am I to compare the flavours?” Draco was confused if this tasted like something else shouldn’t he know the flavour of the original candy?</p><p>Harry laugh and Draco could feel a smile slowly making its way back onto his face “We could buy the candy bar after you eat the ice cream. Now stop complaining and enjoy this overly sweet creation.”</p><p>He wanted to argue but a vision of new sweets made him shut up. The ice cream was actually amazing, it was sweet but not overly sweet like Harry said they would be. When he looked up he noticed that Harry had an expectational look on his face.</p><p>“I like it and you lied it’s not too sweet.” Harry smiled at him again.</p><p>“I knew you gonna like it.” Draco didn’t miss the happy tilt in Harry’s voice. “So, are you up for some clothes shopping or do you wanna go back to Andy’s?”</p><p>The smile that was on his face fall and logically Draco knew that this question was coming but he was not ready to answer it. On one hand, he wanted to go back to Andromeda’s and sleep for a week, but on the other hand, he really wanted to stay with Harry, the boy couldn’t dress for shit and someone had to help him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Harry’s voice brought him back to reality.</p><p>He still didn’t know what to do. Deciding never was his strong side, maybe this was his downfall. But he really wanted to stay with Harry. The expression on Harry’s face did little to help him decide. The boy was looking at him as if he was the only person in the whole world. He felt as if he was drowning in the emeralds that were Harry’s eyes. He wanted to stay.</p><p>“If we go back who will save your atrocious wardrobe?” He knew that he bravura in his voice sounded fake, but at this point, he didn’t care. He wanted this day to be at least good.</p><p>Harry smiled at him again and he knew that he will do anything for this smile.</p><p>“Brilliant. Finish your melting ice cream and let’s go.” Draco looked down at his hand and found that it was in fact covered in melted ice cream. He felt his face redden. “Don’t worry, there’s a toilet inside.”</p><p>It took Draco 10 minutes to finish his ice cream and clean himself. Harry led him towards a big building from which a lot of people was coming out. Draco couldn’t suppress the urge to ask questions.</p><p>“What is this?” He knew that his father would scold him for his childish behaviour, but for all, he cared his father could fuck off.</p><p>“The street light? It’s an indicator that shows when it is safe to cross the street.” Even though this was most likely the 10<sup>th</sup> question that Harry answer he didn’t sound annoyed and Draco was glad.</p><p>“But we didn’t even wait for it to turn green. If this is an indicator of safety shouldn’t we wait for a green light?”</p><p>“It’s just an indicator when their traffic or a lot of cars but usually you can just cross the road and ignore the light.”</p><p>“Isn’t it dangerous?”</p><p>Harry laughs and for a second he thought that he said something wrong, but then he looked a little more serious. “Probably. Come on we are almost at the mall and I want to see your reaction.</p><p>Harry smiled and run towards what Draco assumed was the entry. Draco knew that he wouldn’t catch up to him, but nevertheless, he jogged towards Harry and together they entered. It was loud and crowded but also colourful and full of life and he hated and love it at the same time.</p><p>“What do you think?” harry asked with a smile.</p><p>“I think I could get used to this.” As the words left his mouth he smiled right back at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meet My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk and Harry wants Draco to meet his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I think everyone is aware of the situation that is currently happening in the USA. If you want to help and don't know how because you are not a US citizen, have no money or cannot leave your home check out this video. Thanks to it you can donate and financially contribute to #blacklivesmatter. If you are a protester or a Person of Color living in the USA please stay safe and know that you are supported all over the world.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM&amp;t=5s</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe that you dragged me to 20 shops and proceeded to tell me that I have no style in every single one of them.” Draco couldn’t suppress the smile that appeared on his face.</p><p>Harry was complaining the whole walk back to their apparation point. Draco thought that their trip was very successful, Harry had new trousers, new shirts, new shoes, new everything and he was very proud of the whole wardrobe change. Draco was sure that everyone at Hogwarts will appreciate the change and honestly the fact that Harry was still arguing about the fact that Draco told him that he lacks style is pretty amusing.</p><p>“This is what you wanted, you told me to help you buy new clothes and I did. It’s not my fault that you cannot dress. I tried to be gentle.” He could hear a tint of laughter that he couldn’t suppress in his voice.</p><p>“I hate that you are right.” Draco looked at him and couldn’t hold his laughter anymore, the grimace on Harry’s face was comical.</p><p>When he could finally regain control over his body and his body stopped shaking. Draco noticed that Harry was watching him with a funny expression on his face.</p><p>“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Harry’s eyes lathed at him and he tried to stop the shiver that threatens to go through his body.</p><p>“No, it’s not that. You just have a very beautiful laugh.” Harry’s face was rapidly becoming redder and redder.</p><p>“Oh. I, Thank you. Nobody ever told me this. My mother sometimes told me that I shouldn’t laugh out loud because it’s unbecoming, but I always thought that laughing should never be suppressed.” Harry was smiling at him again and Draco’s heart was slowly melting.</p><p>“I’m sorry that she said that, but I’m very glad that you didn’t listen to her.” For a moment they only stared at each other, then Harry broke the silence. “Do you maybe want to go for a pit with Ron, Hermione and I later this week?”</p><p>This question made him stop in his tracks. He stared at Harry as if he couldn’t understand what the other boy was saying. He couldn’t form words. Neither of them dared to break the silence that fell upon them, but Draco knew that he needed to be the one to say something.</p><p>Finally, he gathered his courage and with a shaky voice, he expressed his doubts. “Harry, do you realize that Weasley hates me?” He knew that his voice sounded strained, he felt his body tensed.</p><p>Suddenly Harry’s hands were on his arms and the boy in front of him was the only thing that felt real.</p><p>“Draco breath. I promise you that neither Ron nor Hermione hated you. Ron helped me dress today, he was the one that suggested that you help me with buying new clothes.”</p><p>He couldn’t focus on Harry’s words and it seemed that Harry gathered that because he paused and started to breathe in a way that allowed him to follow his breathing pattern.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s not that I don’t want to, I just, I can’t face him. I can’t see Granger knowing that my aunt tortured her. I can’t see Weasley without hearing his screams. I can’t see them without wishing I was dead. Not now, not yet.” He hoped that Harry could understand. The expression on the boy’s face was unreadable and Draco hated not knowing what will come next.</p><p>“Draco, it’s okay. I know that this is not going to be easy not for you, not for Ron, not for Hermione, but I really want you three to get along. I don’t care how long this takes okay.” Draco didn’t understand why Harry was so understanding, so good when he was a mess all the time. “Whenever you’re ready Draco. I want you to be comfortable. And I mean what I said I want us to be friends at Hogwarts.”</p><p>Draco could just look and nod his head as Harry spoke. He knew that the boy in front of him is caring, but he never could have guessed that he would be so understanding. Draco was a Death Eater, a scam and here was the saviour of the wizarding world telling him that he will wait for him to be comfortable.</p><p>Draco eyes watered and he did everything in his power to stop the tears that gathered in his eyes. His throat close of and the only words that he could express was a weak “Thank you.” that felt inadequate in this situation.</p><p>He wanted to hug him and never let go. He wanted to stay by Harry’s side</p><p>Suddenly Draco knew what he was missing. He could admit to himself that he never had a friend. He never had his Granger and Weasley, but with Harry, he felt as if he knew how it was t have a real friend. Someone that would stay no matter what. He wanted this with Harry, even if he had to share the boy with two more. He wanted to show that he could be a friend, he needed to prove this to himself.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s high time we go back to Andromeda’s. I’m sure she cooked us dinner. Are you staying or do you have plans?” He knew that his voice wasn’t back to normal, but at this point, he didn’t care.</p><p>Harry’s eyes lighten up at the invitation. “Since Hermione and Ron have a date night and I’m banned from my own home I think I  will stay.” Harry smiled and Draco knew that the expression on his face could only be adoration.</p><p>“Come then, Teddy is waiting” He knew that using his cousin was stupid, but he really needed to get away from the dirty alley in which he felt more emotions than during his whole stay at the Manor, obviously not counting the nightmare which was the war.</p><p>Harry smiled and Draco tried to mimic his expression. He looked at Harry and suddenly he realised one day the boy will be the death of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco decides and Harry is excited.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm going to put the link to the video via which you can donate once again.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM&amp;t=19s</p><p>I also have another message.<br/>I'm trying to post on a regular schedule, so one chapter every other day but because of the fact that I'm starting a very intense exam session, I may not have time to post like this.  I will try to maintain it, but if not please be patient.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another two weeks for Draco to feel comfortable enough to meet Harry’s friends. Although he still felt uncertain, he knew that sooner or later he had to meet them and apologize. Deep down Draco knew why he hated them so much when he was younger and he didn’t want to be this person anymore. So he agreed to come to the bar with Harry and he decided to apologize and explain.</p><p>He knew that this is going to be very difficult for him but he needed to do it. He needed to finally explain and try to destroy the beliefs of his father, destroy the toxicity that his father infected him with.</p><p>Once again he got lost in his thoughts, this time Andromeda brought him back to reality. “Draco, dear could you help me with Teddy?” When he looked up Andromeda was standing above him holding Teddy by his armpits, his cousin’s legs were swinging from one side to the other reminding Draco of the old clock from the Manor. Without saying anything he took Teddy and sat him on his lap. “Thank you.” He watched as his aunt moved to the kitchen and started on the dinner. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>The question startled him he really didn’t want to admit his thoughts out loud, but Andromeda got extremely good at reading him and she knows when he tells her half-truths or omits something. After a brief consideration, he decided that she can actually help. “I don’t know how to apologize. I want to explain why I was a twat, but it all feels like an excuse. I was mean to you, I hated you because my parents didn’t love me.” He bit his lower lip his was too much. He said too much.</p><p>“Draco you know that you don’t have to do it. I know that Harry and you became friends, but you don’t have to put yourself into an uncomfortable situation just for him” He knew that she was worried, but he needed to do it.</p><p>“That’s the thing I want to do it. I need to say sorry, I need to apologize, not for Harry, but for myself. I have to make sure that I’m not like my father. I need to know if I’m redeemable.” Once again he could hear the desperation in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, honey. You’re nothing like your father, you must know that. Your father was an asshole.” Draco looked at Andromeda, then at Teddy and then back at Andromeda. His aunt had a grimace on her face. “Sorry, Teddy but this man deserves to be called that.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard you swear in front of him, but I agree. It’s just that I can’t stop thinking that everyone will always see me as a carbon copy of my father and now I even have this stupid tattoo to prove their point.” He couldn’t’ help looking at his left forearm. “I just want to do something right for once in my life.”</p><p>He averted his eyes and focus on Teddy, he was sure that Andromeda will want to talk to him about this, but he couldn’t do it today. She must have sensed this because a few minutes later she started to talk about dinner. This was one of the reasons why he already loved her more than his own mother even after so little time with her.</p><p>Teddy was happily giggling on his lap, Andromeda was chatting to him about everything and nothing at the same time and Draco realized that this was what he was missing all his life. He wanted to stay, even being back at Hogwarts wasn’t as appealing as finally feeling at home.</p><p>Everything was different for him even something so simple as meal times. While at the Manor they eat in silence and he was never allowed to eat much, at Andromeda’s mealtime was never silent and Andromeda encouraged him to eat whatever he wanted. Although because of anxiety he didn’t eat much, he ate what he liked and that was enough of a victory for Draco.</p><p>Before Draco could work himself into another panic attack someone knocked on the door and Teddy started to giggle. Andromeda opened the door and in walked Harry. He was dressed in a red t-shirt, one of many that they bought on their trip to muggle London, black jeans and a black leather jacket the origin of which he didn’t know. Draco was self-aware enough to admit that Harry looked good and that this may not be as awful as he thought.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Harry asked happily and Draco couldn’t keep the smile from his face.</p><p>“As ready as I can be.” He knew that this wasn’t the answer Harry wanted, but at this point, this was the only one Draco could give him.</p><p>“Please, Harry doesn’t let Draco drink too much, he promised to take care of Teddy tomorrow. I’m having me day.” Although her tone was teasing Draco knew that she was worried about his nightmares that became more frequent.</p><p>“Don’t worry Andy. I will take care of him.”</p><p>“Are you two aware that I don’t need a babysitter  and that I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself?” Even though his expression was full of furry he was aware that voice lack any trace of anger.</p><p>“Too late I’ve already promised.” Harry said smiling and all he annoyance was gone.</p><p>Damn this boy made him so weak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. An Explanation of Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione has a request and Draco understands</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM&amp;t=5s<br/>Stay safe and keep fighting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was overjoyed, finally, after almost two weeks of constant nagging, Draco agreed to meet with Hermione and Ron. He knew that this was a big thing for Draco and although he wasn’t pushy per se he was talking more and more about the two.</p><p>They were supposed to meet at a muggle bar. Hermione and Ron were already there and Harry was volunteered to retrieve Draco. He was glad that Draco became a little bit more comfortable with wearing less formal clothes because when we saw Draco fucking Malfoy in with a soft emerald cardigan, white t-shirt and black skinny jeans he couldn’t breathe. His stupid brain couldn’t stop picturing hugging the boy in front of him.</p><p>When his brain decided to work properly again he could see Andromeda smirking at him. She was right Draco really was oblivious, the boy only put Teddy to bed and moved to stand next to Harry.</p><p>“Are we going?” Harry sensed a note of anxiety in his voice, but he knew better than mentioned it.</p><p>“Yes. Bye Andy, Teddy. See you tomorrow.” With that, he took Draco’s hand and they disappeared.</p><p>-</p><p>When they entered the bar Ron and Hermione were sitting at a booth with drinks waiting for them. Harry looked at Draco, he was fidgeting with the sleeve of his cardigan. Harry knew that this was connected with Draco’s anxiety, but at the same time, this was oddly enduring.</p><p>He made his way towards his two friends hoping that Draco will follow.</p><p>Before he had a chance to check or even say anything Hermione beat hit to it. “Draco I’m glad you could make it. Harry cannot shut about you.” He felt his cheeks heating up.</p><p>“Hullo, Granger, Weasley” Draco’s voice was quiet and Harry was afraid that something will go wrong.</p><p>“Harry, Malfoy sit down. We already ordered for you.” In the corner of his eye, he saw Draco flinch at the mention of his family name. Harry was sure that no one used it since he moved to Andromeda’s.</p><p>“I’m not.” He hated that Draco’s voice was so little, so vulnerable.</p><p>Harry was almost sure that no one actually heard him, but then Hermione’s curiosity won. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Am not a Malfoy.” Draco mumble. “You can call me anything else but not Malfoy, not anymore, not ever again.” This time he was louder.</p><p>Hermione’s face was unreadable. Harry didn’t know if this was a good or a bad thing.</p><p>Finally, she broke the silence. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Her voice didn’t betray anything, he didn’t know what she wanted to accomplish.</p><p>“Don’t be. They were assholes.” Both Harry and Ron’s eyes widen, Hermione looks lost for words and Draco just stood looking anywhere but at Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Harry saw the way his body language changed as if he was preparing to run.</p><p>“I must say, I didn’t expect this. I’m not sure what prompted this but I kinda like it.” It was Ron who broke the silence and seemed to bring Draco back from his thought.</p><p>Harry wondered how Andromeda deals with the fact that Draco gets stuck in his mind more and more. Harry hated that it was becoming harder and harder to bring him back, especially when he was anxious.</p><p>Another awkward silence fell on them and this time he decided to break it. “Okay. Standing is fun but you know what is even funnier Draco?” The boy looked at him with question painting on his face. “Sitting down my legs are killing me.”</p><p>A small smile appeared on Draco’s face as he sat nearer to the wall, opposite to Ron and next to him. Harry was aware that by sitting next to him Draco shows him that he isn’t going to run even if he wants to. This made him a little proud.</p><p>Harry could tell that this was one of the most awkward situations he was in. nobody spoke, they sat and tried to not look at each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Draco’s voice startled him.</p><p>“About what?” Harry wanted to strangle Hermione. He knew that she was trying, but he also didn’t want to make Draco rethread.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being an asshole, I’m sorry for everything I ever did to both of you, I’m just sorry.” Harry felt him twitch nervously.</p><p>The look on Hermione’s face could be compared to wonder, but also something else. “I know that you are trying Draco, I really want to accept your apology not only because Harry is friends with you now, but it’s not enough  I need an explanation. You called me by a slur and I need to know why.”</p><p>“Hermione I don’t think – “ He didn’t get to finish.</p><p>Draco’s voice made him silent. “Yeah, you deserve it. Actually, I think all three of you deserve to hear the actual reason.” Harry could hear the change in his voice, it was more close of, more guarded. “This is a long story that starts before Hogwarts. I can, of course, shorten it but if you want to know the truth, the real truth and the real reason, I highly recommend the long story of how the life of Draco former Malfoy went to shit.”</p><p>“I think that this will help, you can begin whenever you want.” Hermione sounded surprised and Harry knew that the surprise that was in her voice was also painted on Ron and his face.</p><p>He locked his eyes with Ron, he looked uncomfortable as if he wanted to run away. Harry could only imagine what Draco was feeling.</p><p>He looked at the boy next to him and discovered that Draco downed his drink. “The sooner we begin the sooner I can go home”</p><p>All three of them watched as Draco shifted in his seat and begun the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Story of My Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco finally tells his story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter describes Draco's childhood, so there is a mention of torture and child abuse. Stay safe and please if you cannot read this but want to know what happened, just comment and I will try to summarise it in a way that won't be triggering.  <br/>Also Black Lives Matter and they always mattered, stay safe and keep fighting. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM - how to financially help BLM with NO MONEY/leaving your house (Invest in the future for FREE)<br/>Another thing I almost forgot that it is June, so Happy Pride. <br/>I hope that your Pride month is amazing even with everything that is going on. Additionally,  hold J. K. Powling accountable for the hate that she is spreading during not only pride month, but also when people are fighting for their right to live. <br/>I'm really sorry if you are a trans person and a fan of Harry Potter, but remember that she only gave us the story and although she is the creator and she made a lot of mistakes, you as a fan can fix them. Stay strong and stay yourself because you are amazing, beautiful and so strong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco loved growing up in the manor, sure it was gloomy, gigantic and he got lost at least once a week, but it was home and his parents lived there. He loved his parents, they were a little hard on him, but he knew that they loved him and they only wanted what’s best for him.</p><p>His mother was always schooling him on what to eat and what not to eat, how to behave and how to perfect his Malfoy mask of no emotions. His father, on the other hand, wanted him to be stronger and smarter than others, so he tutored him in his future school subjects as well as in politics and family history.</p><p>The problem always arose when he made a mistake. It didn’t matter if the mistake was a small one like forgetting to ask permission for something or getting something wrong when his father questioned him. At first, the punishments were small like going to bed without dinner or being sent to his room, but then it started to escalate. His father sometimes closed him in the dungeon for a day or two and then the beatings started.</p><p>The worst thing was the fact that the thought that this was normal and that every parent was like that. They only wanted him to be the best, to be strong. He was proud of them and he didn’t see a problem with this.</p><p>Then they took him to Diagon Alley and everything changed. His parents made sure that he grew up pretty secluded, the only other people he saw at the Manor were his parents business partners. His father made a deal with Crabe and Goyle parents and so they were made to stick together. He never saw so many people and so many families. He saw children laughing and running around. This was the first time he realized his parents aren’t that great, but he still believed that they do it all for him.</p><p>During his first year at Hogwarts, he didn’t know how to behave, he never had this much freedom and besides, he still believed in the things his father basically beat into him. Then winter break came and he saw happy reunions, this made him realize that his family isn’t so great, his parents shouldn’t punish him, shouldn’t leave bruises on him. Still, he didn’t know what to do with this knowledge, he could just go through the notions and survive. When the first year ended and he was below Granger, his father wasn’t pleased. Lucius almost killed him this summer, so in the second year, he decided to take all his frustrations on other people. He hated Granger because in his head she was the source of his pain, he hated Weasley because he had the family life and love that Draco never had and never would have, and he hated Potter because he had real friends that would die for him, not future business partners like he had.</p><p>And so Hogwarts became his only escape from his family up to the fifth year when Voldemort was back and while his father became even crueler, his mother even more distant. Both of them started to snap at him without reason, then his father started to talk about Draco taking the Dark Mark and of being Voldemort’s follower. He didn’t want to do this and managed to hold until 6<sup>th</sup> year. His father went to prison and he was punished for this. He got an ultimatum either he will serve the Dark Lord in his father name or Voldemort will torture and kill him and his family.</p><p>He wanted to run, to die, but then his father came back and he was even worse, he began to torture Draco thus he usually couldn’t even move. His mother sometimes healed him and because he stupidly believed that maybe she changed and she would help him, he agreed to join them and save her. This was his goal, save Narcissa and survive.</p><p>He thought that nothing could be worse than becoming a Death Eater, but of course, he was mistaken once again. He was given a  task from Voldemort, he was supposed to bring Death Eaters to school and kill Dumbledore. He knew that he couldn’t do it, but he tried to fulfil the impossible task and survive.</p><p>After the 6<sup>th</sup> year all his hope evaporated, he was tortured by other Death Eaters, his father became even crazier and his aunt took pleasure in messing with his head, but the worse was Voldemort who took special pleasure in torturing his youngest follower. He wished to die, but when the tortures were too much and he would get too close to death someone would always heal him and save him.</p><p>Then came the day when he was healed and Voldemort wasn’t in the Manor and Draco wanted to run, but his aunt came and dragged him to the ballroom where the golden trio was surrendered by Death Eaters. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn’t let Voldemort win, so he lied. And then he was punished for it and the worse thing was that he didn’t really care because maybe his lie gave Potter and his friends a chance at winning. Maybe finally he did something good.</p><p>But he had to go back to Hogwarts, and the room of requirements happened and he once again did everything to ensure Potter’s survival, and the fucker saved him. Draco didn’t care at this point he didn’t care whether he will live or die the only thing that matter was the fact that Voldemort couldn’t win. So he threw his wand at Potter because he needed him to win.</p><p>Draco thought that he will never see Potter again, but the boy who lived showed up at his trial and thanks to him Draco and the fact that Draco did all of this to save his family. He took the mark so they would survive, no one knew that the family he so desperately wanted to save never existed in the first place, but he didn’t want people to know. They could send him to Azkaban if the truth comes up, couldn't they? So he didn’t say anything about the torture, about the beatings, the punishments and he asked Andromeda to keep quiet.</p><p>He thought that maybe after everything his parents will finally start to behave as real normal parents, but as always he was disappointed. They were yelling at him, snapping and although they couldn’t use magic on him, his father still had the cane, the cursed cane.</p><p>After a month of torture, he finally had enough of his delusions so he gave up and went to the only person that would take him, Andromeda. Then Harry showed up and help Andromeda heal him.</p><p>Draco knew that this explanation may not be enough for Harry’s friends and he needed to tell them why he treated them this way, why he was an asshole all his life. He needed them to know that he is trying and that he is worthy of a second chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that this is tagged as 8th-year fic and don't worry it will be In like 6 more chapters I think. Sorry that it takes them so long to go to school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Can I Forgive You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione observes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Black Lives Matter and they always mattered, stay safe and keep fighting.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM - how to financially help BLM with NO MONEY/leaving your house (Invest in the future for FREE)<br/>Happy Pride. I hope that your Pride month is amazing even with everything that is going on.<br/>Don't let JKR destroy your pride. <br/>Trans people are valid. Ace people are also valid. Stay strong and stay proud.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was speechless after what Malfoy said about his life. She didn’t want to believe him, but deep down she knew that he was telling the truth. She looked at her boyfriend and found him looking back. She knew that Ron told Harry that he forgave Malfoy long ago, but looking at him now she began to wonder if he didn’t truly do it now, after the story of Malfoy’s life.</p><p>She wanted to say something, really she did, but no words came and when she looked at the boy she noticed that he had a faraway look on his face. She turned towards Harry and realize that her friend looked at Draco with concern as if the boy was lost in more ways than one.</p><p>She didn’t know what to think, in a way she wanted to hate him for all the things he did, but he did apologise. She asked for a reason and he gave her one, she hated that she felt bad for the boy. In a way she also hated that she understood why he behaves like this, she understood why his brain made a connection between the pain inflicted on him and her.</p><p>She knew that he was brought up in a way that made him believe that his parents were like gods and he had to do everything they told him. She realized that even if he wanted to break the pattern he would most likely suffer more for his misbehaving.</p><p>Once again Hermione looked at the boy sitting next to Harry. His eyes were glazed over, he was looking at something that didn’t exist. Draco had dark circles under his eyes and although they weren’t very prominent they were still there, his hair was dissolved as if he didn’t care about the way he looks anymore, but he was still dressed smartly. She could see why Harry developed a crush on the boy. He definitely wasn’t her type, but she could see how other people could find him attractive.</p><p>“Draco, are you okay?” Harry’s voice broke the silence and Hermione could hear the concern that laced his voice.</p><p>At first, Draco didn’t react and she saw as Harry’s hand hovered above his hand. He didn’t take it and she wondered if this was some kind of trigger. She looked back at Draco’s face and found that the faraway looked started to leave his eyes. Suddenly he stood up and Harry quickly moved so Draco could leave.</p><p>Hermione could hear as Draco mumbled almost inaudibly “bathroom” and hurried away from the table. She saw that Harry wanted to follow, but instead, he sat down and looked straight at her.</p><p>“He doesn’t want to offend you, Sometimes he gets this faraway look and there’s nothing that can snap him out of it. I touched his hand once and it ended up in a panic attack.” Harry sounded worried and cautious at the same time as if he didn’t know how much he can share.</p><p>“Are you sure that he is okay?” She was surprised that it was Ron who asked the question. She still felt as if she couldn’t form words.</p><p>“Honestly I don’t know. Sometimes he is okay and he laughs and jokes with me and then a few seconds later he becomes unresponsive. Andromeda worries that one day he won’t be able to snap out of this haze.” She wanted to cry, no one should experience something like this.</p><p>She could see that throughout the whole exchange with Ron, Harry’s eyes were locked on her. She looked at him and saw that there was a question she could easily decipher. She knew that she had to give her response, she didn’t feel ready.</p><p>Draco reappeared 10 minutes after he left his eyes were red and she could see that his face was a little damp. Harry immediately made the place so he could sit.</p><p>She wanted to say something, but before she could Draco begun to speak. “You don’t have to forgive me. I don’t count on forgiveness. I just want to stay friends with Harry and I know that in order to do it you have to at least not actively try to kill me. That is enough for me.” She realised that his voice sounded hollow as if he already decided that this was a lost battle.</p><p>She opened her mouth but once again she was beaten to the punch by Ron. “Listen, Draco I must say that if we gonna be friends you have to work on your self-worth.” With a trained move, she turned to him and smack his arm.</p><p>Something changed and Ron’s words made her realize why she felt so weird. The boy in front of her did not look or behaved as the blood purist asshole she grew to hate. Suddenly she realized that she forgave him, but it’s gonna be a long way for them to become friends. “Ronald, this is not how you talk to people.” She turned to Draco and saw that he had a puzzled expression. “Just ignore him Draco. I must say that I did not expect a story like this, but I think I can understand. In a way your father made you associate pain with us. I’m sorry and I forgive you and before you ask I’m not doing it only for Harry’s sake. I genuinely want to get to know the real Draco.”</p><p>The boy looked at them and she could see that he was lost for words.</p><p>“See I told you, they are great.” When she looked at Harry he was wearing the biggest smile she ever saw on him and without realising she smiled too.</p><p>It was a long time since she saw him so carefree. She missed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Stay a Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They be drinking, they be snacking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Black Lives Matter! They always mattered, stay safe and keep fighting.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM - how to financially help BLM with NO MONEY/leaving your house (Invest in the future for FREE)<br/>Harry Pride MOnth!<br/>If you wanna see something really horrible this pride month I recommend you read about the policy of the Polish government towards LGBTQIA+ community. Please if you know someone in Poland that is a part of LGBTQIA+ community show them your support, show them that you see them and that they matter and that the Polish government cannot erase their existence. If you are from Poland I see you, I support you and stay strong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry loved his friends, Ron said that he forgave Draco, but honestly he wasn’t expecting the same from Hermione, at least not this soon. He thought that Draco would have to work for their forgiveness, but his friends proved to be one of the best things in his life once more. Harry knew that Draco still has to work for friendship, but at least he can relax a little.</p><p>He looked at Draco, who was sitting next to him with an expression of pure wonder. Harry was aware that Draco wasn’t expecting forgiveness, that’s why he was so nervous. The Slytherin kept opening and closing his mouth as is he was trying to say something but was afraid that his voice will destroy the moment.</p><p>Before Draco could once again retreat into his mind Harry spoke. “Okay, great. Now that this is behind us what would you all say for ordering something to eat, I’m starving”</p><p>He heard Ron snort and expected a snarky comment to come from him, but it was Draco who beat him to it. “Honestly Harry, you’re always hungry. Do you not feed yourself?”</p><p>Harry wanted to retort, but Hermione was faster. “Harry doesn’t like to cook so if there no food at home he just orders something.”</p><p>“Well, I feel exposed and besides I eat the normal amount of food thank you. I just like snacks.” He looked at Ron who was looking through the menu. “Ron agrees with me we should order something, also Andromeda would kill me if I didn’t take care of you.” The last comment was directed at Draco, who now looked at Harry with pure annoyance on his hand.</p><p>“I don’t need another person to pamper me about food. I don’t know why everyone thinks that I have a problem with eating.” Draco sounded exasperated, Harry just thought that he looked cute.</p><p>“It’s because you’re so skinny. If mum saw you she wouldn’t let you leave for a week.” With this comment, Draco looked at Ron.</p><p>“Why would she do this?” The fact that Draco truly sounded puzzled made Harry sad.</p><p>“Because she is wired like that. She sees someone who needs taking care of and she is the first in line to do it. I think every mom is like this.”</p><p>Harry knew that this comment would be harmless for almost everyone, but not for Draco. He tensed beside him and Harry had to stop himself from hugging the boy.</p><p>“Mine not.” The words were barely audible and for a moment Harry thought that he was the only one that heard it.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean it like that” Ron’s face was red.</p><p>“It’s okay. Besides, I don’t care anymore. It’s over.” This time Draco was a little louder and Harry’s heart broke all over again. “On that depressing note, let’s order some food before Harry and Weasley starve.”</p><p>He knew that Draco tried to be strong, but he also knew that he will only know how this affected him tomorrow. He didn’t want to leave Draco.</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the question that just appeared in his mind. “Can I help you babysit tomorrow?”</p><p>Draco turned and looked at him with a shocked expression. “I’m able to babysit on my own Harry.” The emotions behind this statement were not hatred, so Harry knew that he could persuade Draco.</p><p>“I know you can, I just want to spend some more time with you and Teddy. Hogwarts starts soon and I won’t see him. Please.” Understanding appeared on Draco’s face and he knew that the boy will agree.</p><p>“Fine, Harry. One condition, you are the one to clean Teddy after he eats. I don’t have any clean shirt left because of him.” Harry smiled, he could sacrifice his clothes if that meant that he will be able to spend more time with Draco and Teddy.</p><p>“You’ve got yourself a deal.” He could swear that for a moment Draco smiled at him, but then his expression melted back in the mask he wore in public.</p><p>“Draco do you want to join us for a drink before Hogwarts?” Harry was surprised that it was Hermione that asked, but he was also very glad that she was taking this friendship very positively.</p><p>“I can’t. I have a psychological evaluation before Hogwarts. They want to make sure that I won’t be hurting any student or that I’m not a Death Eater in disguise.” All three of them turned and looked at Draco.</p><p>“Do the ministry knows that you’re no longer living with your parents?”</p><p>“I didn’t really leave Andromeda’s house and besides they don’t care about the relationship I have with my parents. I’m going to talk with some person that probably hates me because of the family name that still exists in my papers. They will probably threaten me and that’s that nothing new if you think about this.” Harry, hated how dejected Draco sounded.</p><p>“Why would they threaten you?” Harry knew that Hermione was curious, to be honest, he was too, but he was afraid that Draco is going to retreat again.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t they, I’m a Death Eater, my parents were in the inner circle, I was ordered to kill Dumbledore, my sentence was very small and they hate me.” Harry couldn’t help but flint because Draco called himself a Death Eater. He saw that Hermione and Ron were also looking at him with concern.</p><p>“You’re not a Death Eater Draco.” He knew that he will do anything in order for Draco to forgive himself, even if that means that he will have to tell him every day that he is not a Death Eater.</p><p>“Yeah, not anymore.” It broke Harry’s heart that still saw himself as a Death Eater even though he was forced to join them.</p><p>“Mate, listen I might not be your friend till 5 minutes ago, but you really should stop thinking like this. I get that you never had someone tell you that you deserve better, but you do and now you are part of the team and this means that we have your back. You are in a shitty place and I understand why, but we will help.” At this moment Harry could kiss Ron, he didn’t but the temptation was there.</p><p>Draco seemed surprised, he didn’t speak for a moment and then a small smile appeared on his face. “Thank you, I think this was the second-best speech someone gave me.”</p><p>“What was the first?” Harry couldn’t stop himself from asking.</p><p>“Your speech at Diagon Alley. It really helped me. I never thought that I have friends or be in a friends group. This is new to me.” Draco seemed a little dazed, but there was still a smile on his face.</p><p>Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, a smile was spreading on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Are you going to be a threat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dreaded talk with professional.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, <br/>I hope that y'all are great. Happy Pride! Black Lives Matter!<br/>keep fighting and don't give up. <br/>Please help with the bullshit happening in Poland. you can sign this petition https://www.change.org/p/mateusz-morawiecki-pass-laws-that-would-protect-lgbt-people-in-poland-and-abolish-current-anti-lgbt-laws?pt=AVBldGl0aW9uAMsFWwEAAAAAXueL2yXj0Ck1ZmMyOTRmZA%3D%3D&amp;source_location=topic_page<br/>I know that a lot is happening in the world and I don't want to minimalize anyone's struggle, but please take a second to learn about the horrible Polish government and please try to help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never had Draco been this nervous. Right now he felt as if he was going to collapse any second. Andromeda went with him to the ministry, she sat next to him until an Auror informed her that she needs to leave because he is going to be escorted to the place where his evaluation is going to take place.</p><p>He thought that he had better control over his emotions, but the fact that right now his breathing started to slowly pick up and his vision was getting more and more blurry proved him otherwise.</p><p>He was afraid of what the person is going to say about the fact that he no longer lives at the manor, what are they going to do when they find out that he is friends with Harry. Will they think that he somehow Imperio him or used some kind of potion? Will he be sent to Azkaban?</p><p>His thoughts were so loud that he didn’t hear when the door opened. He was brought back from his chaotic thought when someone put a hand on his arm. He looked up and locked his eyes with a middle-aged man.</p><p>The man had brown skin and upon closer examination, Draco noticed that it was a little lighter than Harry’s. His eyes were blue and his hair was curly and black it reminded him a little of Harry, the only difference was the fact that the man’s hair looked neat and professional. Not even one piece of hair was out of place.</p><p>The man opened his mouth and most likely said something to him, but Draco was too anxious to understand him. After a moment the man understood that Draco was in no position to comprehend what was spoken to him and pointed at his door inviting him in.</p><p>Draco looked at his hands, they were shaking and he couldn’t muster the energy to make them stop. Slowly and on shaking legs he stood up and made his way into the man’s office.</p><p>The office was spacious and well-lit. Upon looking at the walls Draco discovered that they were decorated with child’s driving, posters with positive messages, diplomas and certifications. There was a desk in the left corner far from the door and in the middle of the wall facing the door stood a couch and an armchair.</p><p>Draco didn’t know what to do so he stood awkwardly next to the door waiting for any indication that would tell him the next step he should take. He heard as the man shut the door and moved to stand next to the desk. After what felt like forever he looked at the man and found that he was looking back. Draco couldn’t read his expression, which made him worry more.</p><p>“If you like you can sit on the couch. I will talk to you in a moment okay?” The man’s tone was careful as if he was worried that Draco would break. He wasn’t wrong, but Draco still felt weird being this easy to read. He nodded and moved to sit on the couch.</p><p>He sat on the left side of the couch from where he could see the door without the chair blocking his view. He couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting with his sleeves that currently covered his hands. He looked around and found that there was no clock in the room. He wondered how long is this going to take. He didn’t notice when the man moved and sat facing him.</p><p>“Before we start is your full name Draco Lucius Malfoy?”</p><p>Draco wanted to nod, but he knew that this was no longer true. “Not a Malfoy.” He mumbled and hoped that the man won’t ask him to elaborate.</p><p>Unfortunately, the luck wasn’t in his favour. “Why not?” the man sounded curious.</p><p>“I, they, it’s complicated. I kind of walked out of the manor and told them I quit, so my parents disowned me.” He looked straight at the door avoiding the man’s eyes.</p><p>“I see, so Draco it is. Okay, I’m Dr Bright and I’m going to ask you some question. Is that okay with you?” Draco wondered if he really has a choice, surely if he could just skip this he would be told.</p><p>“Does it matter? I was ordered to do it, so I don’t really have a choice.” Like always he thought grimly.</p><p>Dr Bright looked at him in silence for a moment. “Okay. Let’s begin then.” He still didn’t move his eyes from the door, he could hear shuffling of papers. “I need to know why you became a part of the group that called themselves Death Eaters”</p><p>“It’s public knowledge. I wanted to protect my parents, he said that he would kill them if I disobeyed.” He didn’t know why he had to retell all this again, he didn't want to remember.</p><p>“You just said that you are no longer a Malfoy, yet you became a Death Eater to protect your parents. Is that correct?” Draco knew that this was supposed to be an innocent question, but it made his skin crawl.</p><p>He couldn’t chock out anything other than a barely audible yes.</p><p>“What happened since your trial Draco?”</p><p>“How is that relevant to this?” He really didn’t want to talk about this.</p><p>“It’s important in order to see if you are a threat to other Hogwarts students.”</p><p>Draco wanted to cry, no matter what he is going to say, to do everyone is going to judge him and think that he is a fucking Death Eater. He will always be a Malfoy, a bully. “Why would I want to hurt anyone. There was a whole war to stop the hatred, the nonsensical killing of people that are not pureblood. And yet you still think that I would like to hurt someone when I finally got a second chance at life, I’m finally free from my parents, from this monster. You really think my dream is to become a killer like my parents that couldn’t look past their prejudice, like Vol-" He paused still h was still unable to say the name of the monster that destroyed his life. Then he thought about Harry, he says it and he is not afraid, maybe its time to be a little braver. He realized that he needed to used the name, he needed to stop the fear, he needed to be brave like Harry. "Voldemort who started the war just because he felt inferior?”</p><p>Draco shifted his eyes and looked at the man sitting in front of him. Dr Bright looked at him, his mouth slightly open. He looked as if he didn’t expect this kind of outburst from him. To be honest, Draco didn’t expect to lose his temper like this either, but he was tired of people that didn’t know him telling him that he will never change, that he deserves to root.</p><p>“I’m not a monster. I made some bad choices because I wanted to protect people who didn’t deserve it. Yes, I stupidly thought that once the war would end they would stop being shitty parents and finally change, but I’m not a monster.” He felt tears falling down his face.</p><p>Suddenly a hand was on his right forearm, he didn’t notice when he moved it and started to scratch at the mark. The skin on his left forearm was red and the skin broke in few places. He looked at the blood with vacant eyes.</p><p>“I believe you.” He looked up, the man reached for his wand and Draco recoiled instantly. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I going to heal your hand okay?” He didn’t know if he could trust the man, but his hand started to sting, slowly he nodded. The relief was instant. “I realise you don’t trust me, but I think you should find a therapist or someone who you can talk to.”</p><p>Tears were still streaming down his face. “Who would help me. You just said it yourself, they all think I want to hurt them.” His voice sounded wrong, he couldn’t stop the tears and now he couldn’t even control his own voice.</p><p>“You can find a muggle therapist or a squib, I may know someone who would be willing to help you.” Surely the man was joking, why would someone agree to help him, he was a Death Eater, a disgrace. “You don’t have to agree. I’m going to leave their card, so you can contact them.”</p><p>Draco could just nod his head and hope that this will end before he has a whole meltdown. “What about Hogwarts?” His voice was still raw, but at least the tears started to slow down.</p><p>“You are free to go back to Hogwarts. I’m sorry that the question made you upset. The ministry gave me a whole list of questions to ask you, but I think that this is quite enough.” Draco just stared as the man stopped talking for a moment. “ Do you have anyone that could come get you. I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone or letting you go alone when people clearly intend to hurt you.”</p><p>“And - ” He paused Andromeda couldn’t get him, she had to take care of Teddy. The only other person that could get him was. “Harry can get me, Harry Potter.”</p><p>For a moment Dr Bright just looked at him, then he nodded, stood up and send an owl. 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Thomas opened them and in walked Harry looking like he just woke up and Draco never wanted to hug him more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tell Me What's Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment in which Harry's heart went I wanna take care of this boy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>I hope y'all are safe and you have Happy Pride!<br/>Once again Black Lives Matter and they will always matter. <br/>I know that you probably are sick of all the bad happenings in the world but please if you have time let any member of the LGBTQIA+ community that lives in Poland know that they matter and that they are seen. <br/>https://www.change.org/p/mateusz-morawiecki-pass-laws-that-would-protect-lgbt-people-in-poland-and-abolish-current-anti-lgbt-laws?pt=AVBldGl0aW9uAMsFWwEAAAAAXueL2yXj0Ck1ZmMyOTRmZA%3D%3D&amp;source_location=topic_page <br/>please help by signing this petition and spreading information about what is currently happening in Poland.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened?” Harry couldn’t keep himself from asking, Draco looked so dishevelled.</p><p>“Nothing really, I’m sorry for reacting like this.” The crying mostly stopped at this point, but Harry knew that Draco could start again any second.</p><p>“He upset you. I don’t want to see you upset.” He wondered if he was exposing himself too much, but Draco only smiled.</p><p>“It’s okay, he was only doing his job. It’s fine I swear.”</p><p>“I know that, but it’s still not okay. I’m sorry he upset you” He tried to put all his emotions into these words, so Draco could see that he cared.</p><p>There was a pause, Draco just looked at him and Harry started to wonder if he did something wrong. Draco’s face was calculating, his hands very clasp together, Harry knew that this was mostly to prevent them from shaking.</p><p>When Draco spoke his voice was quiet and Harry almost didn’t hear the boy in next to him. “He asked about what happened since the trial, he wanted to determine whether I’m a threat to other students.” Draco was once again silent after this. He was looking at the floor and his right hand was slowly making its way towards his left forearm. Harry immediately took Draco’s hand in his and squeezed it hoping that it will give him the strength to go on. It did. Draco suddenly spoke a little louder. “I can’t blame him, it was his job. I just hoped that I would be finally free. It’s stupid really, I will always be hunted by my parents and the image I created because of them. No one will even try to look past it. I will always be the Death Eater bully who let people die and never helped.”</p><p>Harry held his breath and allowed Draco to get all his worried off of his chest. The boy was badly shaking and Harry pulled him a little closer. He wanted to wrap him in a hug and make all his worries disappear.</p><p>“He didn’t have a right to ask about this.” Wasn’t it obvious that Draco wouldn’t hurt anyone? The worse sin that the boy in front of him committed was the fact that he wanted to please people.</p><p>Harry wanted to say something more, but Draco cut him off. “He had every right. He was doing his job and he said that he believed me.” Draco still sounded small, but at least he was talking and Harry counted this as a victory.</p><p>“I’m proud of you.” The words escaped Harry before he could stop himself.</p><p>He thought that Draco will move away from him after this admission, but Draco didn’t move for a very long time. Harry worried that perhaps he fell asleep, but when he looked at Draco he noticed that his eyes were blown wide. And Harry understood what happened in an instance. He always thought that Draco’s parents were telling him that they are proud of him every day, but now he knew that this wasn’t true.</p><p>“It’s true, I’m proud of you because you are strong, you are trying and most importantly you are willing to change.”</p><p>“How am I strong? I ran away from my parents, I couldn’t make them see that this wasn’t right. I messed up.” Harry knew that the Slytherin was working himself into another panic attack and he had to stop him before Draco exhausted himself.</p><p>“Draco stop, you did nothing wrong. Your parents didn’t want to be saved, I know that this may not be enough for you but you are an amazing person and if they didn’t change for you then there’s no redemption for them.” He paused and look at the boy next to him. Draco was still shaking but wasn’t as bad as earlier, his right hand was still interlocked with Harry’s and this made him actually voice the little speech that built up in his head. “ I’m proud of you because you survived. You didn’t lay down and waited for your parents to kill you, you stood up and faced them. And I spoke with Luna, she told me that you always helped them as much as you could. Sometimes a warm blanket and a hot meal are all that one can do and you did it. You deserve forgiveness Draco. You deserve to live and I wanna live with you.”</p><p>Draco just looked at him with tears in his eyes. “ I never knew that you could be so sappy Harry. I – Thank you.” Harry smiled and thought that Draco deliberately left out the last sentence that escaped his bloody mouth that never knew when to shut up but the boy continued with a small smile on his face. “And I wanna live with you too. You make me happy, I thought that I always will be sad, but you make me smile and laugh. I can think when I’m with you.”</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from the blond. Does this mean that he has a chance with Draco? Can he actually ever have a relationship with him? He couldn’t make this question disappear. Draco shifted next to him.</p><p>The Slytherin looked up at him and locked his gorgeous grey eyes with Harry's green. He couldn’t describe how perfect Draco’s eyes were, not only grey but also silver could be seen in them.</p><p>“I’m exhausted and I don’t want to go upstairs. Can I please use you as a body pillow?” Harry must have misheard because there was no way that this was the actual question that Draco just asked him.</p><p>When he looked down Draco’s face was red and Harry was sure that this meant that Draco actually asked him this question. All he could choke out was yes.</p><p>Draco shifted once again, his right hand that Harry still held laid on his chest and Draco’s body was pressed to Harry’s left side. Harry’s right arm was secured around Draco’s waist. Slowly the felt his consciousness slip as he felt asleep with Draco in his hand he heard a “Thank you” that for him sounded far away, but somehow he knew that it came from the boy next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who is going back to school</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, <br/>I love and support you all. I want you to know that every single one of you is important. Keep fighting, what you all are doing by not surrounding is huge and very single one of you is making history and fighting for a better future.<br/>If you are white like me remember to educate yourself.<br/>Once again I ask y'all to send love to LGBTQIA+ community in Poland because what is happening in this country is bad.<br/>I see you, I support you and I with you in this fight. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was exhausted, he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry holding him in his arms. The image of them cuddled up together hadn’t left his mind since yesterday and sitting next to Harry on the Hogwarts express wasn’t helping.</p><p>Harry was talking with Weasley and Granger about the teachers and what they think the arrangement with the dorms will look like. He tried to pay closer attention, but sitting so close to Harry was making it very hard to focus. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the boy, he remembered how soft his bird nest of hair was. He wanted to touch it again.</p><p>“What do you think Draco?” It was Granger.</p><p>He quickly averted his eyes and looked at her. She had a funny expression on her face as if she knew something that he didn’t.</p><p>“About what?” He knew that he shouldn’t show them that he wasn’t listening, but he also knew that they will wait for his answer, so he couldn't stay silent.</p><p>“About the dorm arrangements. Honestly Draco what are you thinking so intensely about?” Granger sounded as if she knew exactly what was Draco thinking about. He shifted a little under her stare.</p><p>“I think that everything depends on the number of 8th years that return, but I’m also pretty sure that McGonagall won’t make us share a dorm with other years.”</p><p>“I agree, but they would have to create a whole new place for us.” Granger was right. Draco wondered if this was possible.</p><p>“I guess we will see in a moment. We’re almost there.”</p><p>-</p><p>When the train finally stopped a McGonagall’s voice sounded in all the compartments. “Hello, students. All first-year students will go with Hagrid, all students from year 2nd to 7th will travel by carriages and the returning 8th-year students are to wait for me. Thank you and I will see you all soon.”</p><p>The students slowly started to exit the train. Draco, as well as Harry, didn’t want to be seen by anyone so their compartment was the last to empty. When Draco finally emerged from the train he could feel the shift in the atmosphere. He knew that people would not react kindly when they saw him, but he hoped that the hexes would start at least after the feast.</p><p>He looked for Harry and found that the Gryffindor was already surrounded by at least two dozens of people. He heard as someone shouted at him. Immediately he wanted to go back. He could feel his breathing picking up. Suddenly a shape appeared in front of him, instinctively he moved back, but a hand stopped him. He recognized the black curls in front of him.</p><p>“Breath Draco. It’s gonna be okay.” Harry’s steady voice brought him back to reality.</p><p>Harry, his Harry choose to be seen with him, to be his friend. Draco wanted to hug him so badly, but he knew that he couldn't, at least not in front of everyone.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He hoped that Harry didn’t notice that his voice was breaking.</p><p>Harry just smiled at him and stirred him towards Granger and Weasley. He didn’t want to see their pity, so he kept his eyes on the floor.</p><p>Soon the train station was all but empty leaving only the returning 8th-year students. Draco looked up and found that he was the only Slytherin. He remembered that Pansy and Blaise decided to go to Beauxbatons, Theo actually managed to graduate and Goyle decided to stay home and help his mother. He wished that staying home could be an opinion for him, but he was never a lucky person.</p><p>He looked towards Harry and noticed that the boy looked like he was about to say something. Suddenly he closed his mouth and turned Draco around. McGonagall stood at the entrance to the train station. He looked at her and he couldn't stop the fear that appeared.</p><p>“Now I believe we have some things to discuss before you attend Hogwarts again. Firstly, when it comes to your accommodation, there is a new tower for the 8th year. Your rooms will be double and your roommate is already selected, there is also no possibility of changing your room or your roommate, understood?” McGonagall paused as a low disapproving murmur could be heard. When his classmates finally stopped the new headmistress begun again. “Additionally there is a separated table for you in the great hall. Secondly, I will not tolerate bullying, hexing or abuse of any kind. It doesn’t matter if the attacked person wasn’t fighting during the battle or was fighting on the wrong side. I don’t care what you think about the trials and the punishments, everyone is welcome in Hogwarts. This school is not only a source of hope, but it is also a home for the lost and the ones that need it. I will not allow for bullying of any kind. Of course, other students will also be informed of this. And finally, if you ever need help, no matter who you are and how unworthy you think you are, believe me, help will be given to these who ask." Draco looked at her and found McGonagall's eyes already locked on him. He wanted to show her that he understood, but all he could do was stare. Finally, he gave her a small nod and the headmistress continued. "Now I believe that there is a feast waiting for you and of course a speech needs to be given. Your carriages are outside the station. Welcome home.” With that, she spun around and disappeared.</p><p>Draco had to admit that this was a very theatrical exit, he smiled thinking of what was to come. Maybe this year won’t be a nightmare, he had Harry, Granger and Weasley. He could do it, this time he will survive without hurting others, he had people that cared, people that he cared about and that cared about him. He made his way towards the carriage that he would be sharing with the golden trio and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi,<br/>Additional information this chapter is the last of my pre-written ones, so I will make a short break and the next chapter should be at the end of the month or the beginning of July. Hope the end of June is kind to y'all. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hold My Hand Tight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The welcome feats</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm back. I don't know if I passed all my exams, but I'm exhausted and will probably sleep for a week give or take.<br/>So once again Black Lives Matter and they always matter. I will be writing this statement forever so get used to it. <br/>Also Happy Pride! Remember Trans people are valid. Asexual people are valid and part of the community. Fuck TERFs.<br/>If you are from Poland I see you and please don't lose hope, we can still win.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry hated it, all the people that wanted to touch him, talk to him only because some prophecy said that he is the one that will kill the dark asshole. He thought that after seven years he would be used to all the attention, but it still made him uncomfortable. He felt as if his skin was crawling. Immediately after he left the train he was assaulted by a small army of people, he couldn’t even see Draco over the small crowd that gathered around him, but then all the people went silent and then the screams started.</p><p>He immediately looks at the train and saw Draco, his Draco. His face looked paler than usual and Harry could see the irregularity of his breath by the rise and fall of his chest. He didn’t even know how he got rid of the crowd that surrender him, but in a second he found himself in front of the blond. Slowly he made sure that Draco’s was okay. He stayed with him during McGonagall speech, he only left Draco for a moment in which he had to climb into the carriage. When the door close behind him he could hear as Hermione and Ron loudly exhaled and he smiled. Finally, he had a moment of peace, Harry sat next to Draco and upon examining hi face he noticed that he was smiling. Harry was glad that even in a moment like this the blond could find enough strength to smile. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was spent in silence. The four of them knew that this moment of peace will end the moment they enter the school.</p><p>For a moment Harry thought that he was wrong when they entered the whole great hall was silent. No one was moving, every single person stared at the four of them and then the spell was broken when people started to stand up and clamp. He wanted to run, but then he saw as some Gryffindor that was standing near Draco got a hold of his robe and tugged him down. Harry could hear as the Gryffindor spoke, his voice was full of hatred. “The clapping not for you, you dirty Death Eater scum.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t suppress his rage. He moved towards Draco and hold out his hand. For a moment he was afraid that Draco will reject it, but then the Slytherin looked at him. Harry saw the emotions that passed through his silvery eyes. It was sadness, but Harry could clearly see something more, something like hope. Draco took his extended hand and Harry pulled him up and without releasing his hand led him towards the new table.</p><p>The 8<sup>th</sup>-year table stood just below the staff table. When Harry got closer he noticed that there was a place left in the middle of the table, just below the headmistress chair. He saw people beckoning him to this place, but he knew that this will never be his place. Still holding Draco’s hand, he caught up with Ron and Hermione and led them as far away as he could get from the waving people.</p><p>After all, three of them sat down, he immediately looked at Draco. The boy was pale, even paler than he was at the station and Harry hated that they couldn’t just eat in peace. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Draco looked at him and flashed him a small smile that Harry grown to love. “Honestly I thought it will be worse.” His voice was steady but Harry could hear that Draco was trying very hard to keep it that way. “Thank you for being next to me.”</p><p>“Where else would I be?” He smiled at the expression that the Slytherin made at him.</p><p>A cough drove his attention away from the boy sitting next to him. He looked up and noticed that Hermione was looking at him and then a Draco. At first, he didn’t know what was wrong, but then he looked down and noticed that he was still holding Draco’s hand. He felt a blush making its way up his neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I forgot. You don’t have to hold my hand.” He opened his palm and waited already missing the now similar weight of Draco’s hand in his.</p><p>To his surprise, Draco squeezed his hand harder and when Harry looked at him his cheeks had a lovely shade of pink. “I… Can you please hold my hand it makes me calm. You make me calm.” Draco was looking everywhere but at him and for a moment he wasn’t sure what was supposed to be his next move in this situation. Draco started to pull his hand away. “Of course you don’t have to. Just forget it, this was stupid.” But before Draco could finish he already trapped Draco’s hand back in his.</p><p>Draco looked up at him and Harry gave him the biggest smile he could muster. He could take his eyes away from the blushing blond. Suddenly he felt as something hit him on the forehead. He looked down and noticed o potato laying on his plate, immediately he looked up and noticed that the food appeared on the table. Harry looked up and smiled apologetically at Ron and Hermione. “Thanks, I didn’t even notice that the food was already here.”</p><p>“Yeah, we kinda gathered.” Ron gave him a meaningful smile and Harry felt the blush returning to his face.</p><p>For the first time they ate in silence, Harry found it a little difficult to eat with only one hand but he didn’t want to let go of Draco’s hand. When he looked at the boy next to him he noticed that Draco was pushing his food around his plate without actually eating it. He frowned Andromeda told him that Draco still had difficulties with eating when he was nervous.</p><p>“Can you eat just a little?” He hoped that he wasn’t pushing him by asking.</p><p>“I really don’t feel like eating. It’s just being back you know, I’m nervous.”</p><p>“Maybe you can take some to your room for later. I really don’t want you to go to bed hungry” At this Draco looked at him, his expression was unreadable but after a few seconds the boy nodded and Harry smiled.</p><p>When everyone ate McGonagall stood up. “I hope that all of you had a pleasant meal. Prefects please led the first years to their new houses. Year 2<sup>nd</sup> to 7<sup>th</sup> you know the way. As for year 8<sup>th</sup> please stay a little longer, I believe we have some things to discuss. I hope that this year will be full of friendship and that we will finally get rid of the prejudice that somehow is omnipresent in the school that was meant to accept all. Now have a good first night.”</p><p>Harry watched as the students slowly left the Great Hall, he didn’t know what this year had in store for them all but he couldn’t wait to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a treat and compensation for my absence, I made them hold hands for almost the whole chapter. Have fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. An Apology for Past Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The feast is eaten and now it is time to talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that pride is over but do you really expect me to stop. Every day is pride when you have the courage to fight for your rights, for your life and when you have the courage to keep going even when everything feels like you shouldn't.<br/>Black Lives Matter. Keep fighting, y'all are gonna change the world!!<br/>If you are from Poland remember you are a person, you are amazing and I see you and the fact that you are not giving up fills my heart with so much pride for you. Never give up, we are going to survive this! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco knew that holding Harry’s hand was selfish, what if someone sees them and will give Harry problems. All the different scenarios kept popping up in his head, but still, he couldn’t let go of the comfort that this small gesture brought him.</p><p>After all the students and teachers left The Great Hall, leaving only McGonagall and the 8<sup>th</sup> year, the feeling of uneasiness lessen and Draco could breathe a little better. All the chatter in the Hall was silenced with one glance from the new headmistress.</p><p>“I hope the feast was pleasant.” She paused and continued only after she heard an affirmative answer. “Now, as I said earlier no bullying, if any of you have a problem with anything or needs some form of support don’t hesitate, I will personally do everything in my power so that this school year will be a peaceful one. I hope you will like the new 8<sup>th</sup>-year common room, Professor Hagrid is waiting outside, he will take you there.”</p><p>Draco sat rotten in his spot still holding Harry’s hand, he forgot about the dorm arrangement. He will have to room with someone who probably hates him and will make him feel as if he was still with his parents. He looked up and locked his eyes with Headmistress McGonagall and he could swear that she smiled at him, quickly Draco averted his eyes and looked at the table.</p><p>“I believe that this is all, you will be given your timetables tomorrow during breakfast so I recommend attending it. Oh and Mr Malfoy please stay for a moment.” Although her tone didn’t indicate anything bad he couldn’t help but clench Harry’s hand stronger.</p><p>He looked as the rest of the students quickly left the Hall, Harry was still planted next to him and Draco was grateful for this comfort. When all the students, but Harry and he left McGonagall spoke again. “Mr Potter, I don’t intend to hurt Draco in any way. I just need to ask him some questions and talk with him. You may leave find your new dorm and then come back to guide Draco there, but this is something between me and Draco only Mr Potter.”   </p><p>“Do I really have to?” Draco always thought that Harry was crazy but now after the boy who lives spoke back to McGonagall Draco knew that Harry was not only crazy but also had a death wish.</p><p>“Yes, Mr Potter, I’m afraid that you must.” Her tone didn’t betray anything and he started to worry.</p><p>“Fine, I will see you in a moment okay?” Draco stared at him for a moment and then nodded.</p><p>Reluctantly he let go of Harry’s hand and watched as the boy exited the room leaving him only with the new headmistress. He couldn’t find any words that would convey how sorry he was for the way he acted so he stayed silent waiting for the screaming to start.</p><p>He was confused when the witch spoke to him in the gentlest tone he ever heard her use. “I wanted to apologize to you Draco.” For a moment he couldn’t understand what she was saying and then it clicked.</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for. It was my fault I’m sorry, I didn’t want to –“ Draco was interrupted before he could finish.</p><p>“Nonsense, you are one of the many people that treated Hogwarts as a safe place and yet this was taken from you. You see Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a great man, who helped many people, but he also closed his eyes on many things. Your suffering was one that he chose to ignore, I'm sure he knew what was happening at your house and what you needed to do during your 6th-year. I’m sorry that you were overlooked and even though it was clear to see that you needed help it was not given to you.”</p><p>Draco didn’t know what she wanted to hear from him so he said the first thing that popped into his head. “I never asked for help.”</p><p>“Tell me Draco did someone ever tried to help you? Did some teacher ask why aren't you eating or why do you look as if you haven't slept in a week? We all saw how your last year here treated you and I’m not talking about help with the task you were given, I’m talking about a way out, about safety.” Draco was silent, Lucius always told him that asking for help was a weakness and he was punished for weakness, so no he never asked for help, but now thinking about it no one ever suggested to him that he could get out.</p><p>Slowly he looked up. “No.”</p><p>The witch looked at him with a sad expression. “For that I am sorry, I want you to know that you if you ever need anything can come to me at any time of day or night. But this is not all, I heard about your home situation. Your aunt let me know what happened and if I understand correctly you no longer wish to be addressed by your family name.” At this Draco nodded. “Very well, what name do you wish to be addressed by?”</p><p>“I thought about using Black, aunt Andromeda is a Black and she said that it was okay.” He felt a slight blush appearing on his face. He never actually had someone who was proud of him, aunt Andromeda told him that if he wants he can use Black or Tonks, although he was tempted to use the latter he still didn’t want to cut all ties with his family.</p><p>McGonagall smiled. “I’m sure this can be arranged. So Mr Black the only thing felt is your accommodation. I know that you and Mr Potter became rather good friends, so I decided to put the two of you in one room. I believe that this arrangement will prevent a lot of people form targeting you, plus you wouldn’t have to worry at night. Of course if there any problem I sure this can be changed.” Draco was speechless, not only was he treated with respect and understanding, but McGonagall was also making sure that he was comfortable and safe.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say. I… Thank you, really. I have no problem with sharing a room with Harry.” He could feel tears making their way down his face, but this time these were not tears born form sadness.</p><p>“Good, now I believe you have to go and find Mr Potter before he destroys the recently fixed doors.” She smiled at him for the last time and started to walk to the teacher exit.</p><p>Draco stood and hurried to the door when he opened then he came face to face with the boy who lived. He smiled wickedly and addressed the boy in front of him. “Hello, roommate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG, they were roommates! Also if you cannot tell I'm a fan of the Marauders and now Hogwarts has Mr Black and Mr Potter once again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Can I Hug You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk and go to their room</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm posting this a little late cause its hot and my brain doesn't work properly.<br/>Black Lives Matter and they always mattered and always will matter.<br/>Polish LGBTQIA+ Community I know it's bad but don't lose hope. I see you and one day it will be better. If not we can always start a revolution!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a quick trip to the new dorm and a short chat with Hagrid during which Harry promised that he will visit next week, he all but run back towards The Great Hall. Draco wasn't there yet, so he tried the door, but it being closed, Harry started to pace the hallway. He knew that it was stupid and McGonagall would never be a threat but he couldn’t get Draco’s shaking form out of his head.</p><p>After what felt as forever but was, in fact, a very long five minutes he couldn’t stand it anymore and went for the door once again. Before he could try for the handle, the door swung open revealing surprised Draco.  The surprise quickly melted into one of the smiles that now rarely appeared on Draco’s face. “Hello, roommate.” His voice was sweet and for a moment Harry didn’t understand the implication behind the words, but then he felt as his eyes widened.</p><p>“You kidding, we are actually going to room together?” Harry saw as the smile was slowly disappearing, the boy slowly nodded and Harry presented him with the biggest smile that he could muster.</p><p>“This is great Draco. Can I hug you?”</p><p>“I... yes” Draco’s voice sounded a little weird but Harry was too busy to properly analyse what that meant. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, he could feel how Draco stilled and stiffen. Harry was about to let him go when Draco put his hands on his shoulder blades and planted his chin on the top of his head.</p><p>Still wrapped around Draco, Harry slowly lifted his head. “What did McGonagall wanted?” Draco was silent and Harry thought that he won’t get an answer to his question.</p><p>“She apologized to me. She said that although Dumbledore was a great man, he turned a blind eye on a lot of things me being one of them.” Draco paused and Harry knew that he still wanted to say something, after a moment of silence he added. “I guess that the way that your family and I’m using this term loosely treated you was also one of them.” He looked up at Draco and noticed that Draco looked uncertain as to if he was afraid that Harry will lash out at him.</p><p>“You know I always thought that he didn’t know. I made myself believe that if he knew then he would help me, but during the battle, I saw a memory that made me change my mind. I want to believe that he was a good person but knowing what I know now I sometimes what trouble seeing it.” Harry knew that he sounded angry and he hoped that Draco knew that it was not directed at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>He smiled at him. “Not your fault, you didn’t know and even if you somehow got to that information you couldn’t have done anything about it. And really it’s okay now. I have family that loves and cares about me and of course, I have you. I don’t need anything else.” He squeezed the blonde one more time. “Not that I don’t like hugging you, but we need to get to our new dorm, I’m sure that Ron and Hermione will be worried.” Looking up he noticed that Draco started to rub at his eyes from exhaustion. “Or if you want we can just go to our room and sleep, I’m also knackered so I this won’t be a problem.” Harry hoped that Draco didn’t pick up how despaired he was to spend time with him.</p><p>The blonde looked at him and Harry saw how exhausted he was, the storm of emotions that was today really took its toll on him. “I think I would much prefer to sleep.” Harry smiled hearing the scruffy voice that was tainted with exhaustion.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go.”</p><p>Letting go of Draco was one of the hardest things that he had to do in his life and he killed Voldemort. Slowly they made their way to their dorm. When they finally open the door, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire. Both of them immediately looked up and Harry noticed the worried expression that Hermione was shooting at Draco.</p><p>“Hey guys, we will talk tomorrow okay. I’m really exhausted and would like to catch some much-needed sleep.” He smiled and hoped that his friends will understand, without a beat both of them nodded and smiled back at him. “Come on Draco let’s check out our room.” He turned to the blond and led him towards the corridor that contained boys’ dorms.</p><p>Their room was the last on the left, there was no keyhole and for a moment Harry was lost. He began to wonder if there was some sort of password that he forgot when Draco tap him on the shoulder. “The door handle has your magical signature inside, all you have to do is touch it.” The blonde didn’t sound condescending and Harry was grateful for it.</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense, I always forget what can be accomplished with magic.” He smiled and reached to open the door. “After you.”</p><p>Draco shook his head and enter the room. “Who would have thought Harry Potter a real gentleman?”</p><p>“Hey! I can be a gentleman if needed.” They looked at each other and imminently started laughing. “Come on let’s go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Do We Have a Deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first night back</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>I just wanna say that Black Lives Matter and they always mattered and always will matter. <br/>Trans people are valid and Asexual people are also valid and part of LGBTQIA+. (I wanted to create a third corridor for non-binary students but I forgot, so I'm going to fix it in the next chapter.)<br/>Polish people, please don't lose hope, we can still fix the disaster that is happening in this country. Also polish LBGTQIA+ community, you are not an ideology, you are a person and I see you and I support you and I will always be on your side. Please keep going because you are important and you cannot let them win!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was exhausted, he felt more emotions in this day alone than during the whole stay at Andromeda’s. But he knew that there was one more conversation that he had to have in order for the room arrangement to work. “Harry, do you have nightmares?”</p><p>The silence stretched for a few minutes and Draco began to think that Harry won’t answer, but then he answered. His voice was smaller than normal. “I do.” After the admission, there was another moment of silence and then Harry spoke once again. “I can use silencing charm if you don’t wanna deal with me.”</p><p>Harry sounded sad and Draco knew that he had to reassure him, besides he had a proposition for the raven-haired boy. “No. I mean I don’t care. I’ve asked because I have them too like every night and I don’t want to wake you, but if you have them too then we can make a deal.”</p><p>“Oh, what do you propose?” Harry sounded curious and Draco took it as a good sign.</p><p>“Since we both have nightmares I thought that we could help each other. We could wake each other up and maybe try to comfort the other.” For a moment Draco thought that Harry will laugh at him, the fact that Draco could hear that his voice was shaky didn’t bust his confidence. But when he looked up Harry was actually smiling at him.</p><p>“Draco, this is a great idea. Thank you, I was afraid that I would wake you and you would hate me. You’ve got yourself a deal.” At this Draco smiled as well.</p><p>Slowly Draco walk to his trunk and looked for his pyjamas, when he founded them and looked up he noticed that Harry was looking around the room. He placed his clothes on the bed and joined Harry. “I was so nervous about the nightmare talk that I forgot to properly look around the room. Did you discover something interesting?” He hoped that his voice didn’t betray how nervous he still was.</p><p>Harry looked at him and for a moment they just stood there and looked at each other. Draco couldn’t bring himself to look away. “I did actually.” He almost didn’t hear the words. “The ceiling is covered in small carving of the four houses. Each stone has a different house on it, they make a pattern it’s interesting. I wonder how they made them” Harry’s eyes still didn’t leave him.</p><p>“Who would have thought the boy who lived is not only a gentleman but also an interior designer. I’m pretty sure that it was some kind of charm maybe even one that is pretty similar to the one that I’ve used to make the badges in 4<sup>th</sup> year.”  Draco knew that he shouldn’t find this particular thing funny, but he couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him, when he finally composed himself enough to look at Harry he noticed that he boy was frowning a little. “I’m sorry it’s just I’ve been so petty and jealous of you that I decided to learn an advanced charm that I will probably never use again just to spite you.”</p><p>When he looked at Harry once again the boy was laughing with him. “I will tell you a secret, you succeeded. I was so annoyed at you for this, but now I kinda find it funny. You were the only person that could rile me up like this.” After they composed Harry spoke once again. “I think we really need to go to sleep and maybe explore what else is in the room in the morning.”</p><p>Draco simply nodded and once again walked to his bed, took his pyjama and walked to the toilet. He knew that he could change in the room, Harry wouldn’t judge him or make fun of the scars that permanently covered his body, but he still felt uncomfortable with the idea of showing them. Quickly he changed not looking in the mirror and lest the room. Harry was already laying under his covers, he made his way to his bed and lied down.</p><p>After a second of contemplation, he decided to break the silence one more. “Goodnight, Harry.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Draco.”</p><p>Sleep took him almost imminently, one moment he was laying in his bed listening to Harry’s breathing and the next he was standing in the similar crossroad. Something was there he could feel it, it was closer than before. He remembers that when he first had this dream he would walk and walk for hours trying to find out where each of the four roads would take him. Each time he would end up back where he started and when he woke up he would be more exhausted than before he fell asleep. When Voldemort lived at the manor the dream changed, Draco could feel that he was no longer alone, something or someone was with him. He didn’t know whether this thing was looking for a way out or him. After a month of this, he knew that this thing took permanent residence in his dream, he could feel it getting closer and closer. One night after some Death Eater decided that testing his new curses on Draco was a great idea, he decided to wait for the presence. He knew that this was stupid but he was exhausted and at this point, he didn’t care if this will kill him or not. He sat in the middle of the crossroad waiting and even though he could feel the thing moving and coming closer to him, it never actually approached him. Now he knew that if he turned around he would be able to see the thing. Slowly he started to walk the opposite way. He could feel the thing coming closer and closer, he didn’t know when he started to run. Vaguely he could hear that someone was calling his name, but he couldn’t focus on the voice, he couldn’t stop running, he couldn’t let this thing catch him.</p><p>“Draco! Wake up. Come on!” The voice was stronger and he could almost recognise it. “Draco you need to wake up!” The forest disappeared and suddenly Draco was back in the room.</p><p>“Thank god. I don’t know what was that but I’m almost a hundred per cent sure that this was not a regular nightmare. I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes. Are you okay?”</p><p>Draco couldn’t answer, Harry was holding his shoulders. “I don’t know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Story of My Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm late with the chapter I know but TBH I'm still not okay after my exam session and I will try to write more during the weekend so next chapter should be up on Saturday, hopefully! <br/>Now to the scheduled reminders:<br/>Black Lives Matter, they always matter and always will matter! this is something that is a constant and will never be changed.<br/>Trans people are valid, non-binary people are valid and asexual people are valid and part of the community!<br/>Now to the Polish problem, I really hope that if you are 18 you will vote in this election, I also hope that if you will vote you will choose someone who does not degrade a whole group of people. That being said if you are a PERSON that identifies as a member of LBGTQIA+ community I hope you know that people care, I care and that you are valid and visible. This fight will never be over and you cannot give up, there still a lot to change and I hope that you know that change can start with you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry feel asleep, he didn’t know when he vaguely remembers Draco wishing him goodnight, he remembers saying it back and then he was out. Somehow his dream wasn’t that bad or he just didn’t get to the bad part yet. He dreamed about camping, but it wasn’t the dream about running away from Voldemort, it was quite pleasant, sitting in the forest in front of a big campfire. He was about to tell Ron that he actually never saw a campfire this big when he heard erratic breathing coming from something in the forest. Harry woke up a second later wondering what woke him when he heard the breathing from his dream. Turning left he thought that he will come face to face with some kind of beast, not with trashing Draco.</p><p>Immediately he knew that something is wrong, he jumped out of his bed and quickly made his way to Draco’s side. “Draco, wake up!” For a moment he thought that it worked because Draco stopped moving, but then the trashing came back and Harry was almost thrown off the bed. “Come on Draco. You have to wake up!” He really didn’t want to touch Draco in this state but soon it became clear that there may be no other way.</p><p>“Draco! Wake up. Come on!” He could hear that Draco’s breathing was picking up again. He touched his shoulders and shook the boy. “Draco you need to wake up!” This time he screamed so loud that he was afraid that he will be heard in another room.</p><p>After a moment Draco opened his eyes, he seemed disoriented. “Thank god. I don’t know what was that but I’m almost a hundred per cent sure that this was not a regular nightmare. Are you okay?</p><p>The Slytherin looks as if he didn’t know where he was and then his eyes focused on Harry and the boy spoke with uneven voice. “I don’t know.”</p><p>The silence between stretched neither Harry nor Draco wanted to brake it. Finally, Harry gathered his courage, he looked at Draco and slowly helped the boy into a sitting position. “Draco, this wasn’t normal. What’s going on?” Harry was looking at Draco, but Draco was looking anywhere but at him.</p><p>After another moment of silence, Draco looked at him with fear in his eyes. “I… it’s complicated, I don’t know what is happening. My dreams they changed and I don’t know what is going on.” Harry wanted to say something, to ask what he means, what change, but then Draco spoke once again. “There was something there with me and it was closer, Harry. It was too close. I don’t know what it is I just know I can’t let it touch me.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of the panicking boy in front of him. “Draco what will happen if it touches you?”</p><p>Draco was silent, Harry could see that he tried to think of something to say. “I don’t know.” There was another pause. “It started when he stayed at the Manor. The dream changed and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“What do you mean the dream changed?”</p><p>For a moment the blonde looked afraid and then he answered the question, his voice was weak and Harry just wanted to pull him into his arms and never let go. “I always had the same dream, every night, no exception. I dreamed of a crossroad but no matter what road I took I always ended up at the crossroad.” Draco paused once again and looked at him. Their eyes met and Harry tried to hold his stare. “Then Voldemort came to the manor and my parents welcomed him. After a week or so the dream changed. There was something there with me, in the beginning, it was just there I could feel it but it didn’t really do anything. Then it started to get closer and closer and I started to run away, but I couldn’t.”</p><p>Harry didn’t know what to answer to this. Had this been happening every night? Did Draco had a good night of sleep since the fifth year? As the question grew and grew Harry looked at him. Draco was still shaking and Harry knew that he has to do something. “Do you think that Voldemort’s presence near you triggered something or has something else happened at the same time?”</p><p>“I don’t know, a lot happened that year. Bellatrix started to teach me occlumency.” Harry noticed that at the word ‘teach’ Draco grimaced, he wanted to press but knew that right now this was not the best course of action, so he let the blond finish. “My father also started to put more and more pressure on me. He wanted me to take the mark and I really didn’t want to do it. Severus started to get weirdly involved in my life. The whole summer was a disaster. I don’t really remember…” Draco trailed of which made Harry looked at him.</p><p>The Slytherin looked as if something punched him. Harry didn’t know what that meant, but soon he found out. Draco jumped out of his death and started to franticly look through his trunk. After he got out a piece of paper, quill and ink he once again started to speak.</p><p>“I don’t know how I didn’t notice. This is so obvious. The occlumency, then the dreams and the torture and all this lead to the change. This means that something triggered this and there is a way to stop the dreams. Harry, do you think Hermione will help with the research?”</p><p>For a moment Harry couldn’t comprehend what the blond was saying, but after a second he realised what is happening. Quickly he nodded. “Yes, Hermione is great at research. We will ask her tomorrow. But now are you going to sleep some more or do you wanna sneak to the kitchens to eat something? I know you didn’t eat during dinner.”</p><p>Draco looked at him and then at his bed and back at him. “I think I prefer the kitchen.”</p><p>Harry smiled and together they made their way to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Do You Understand?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which McGonagall notices</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>I'm currently trying to get my life together in order to finish this fic so please be patient with my wacky update schedule.<br/>I cannot believe that some people still don't understand this thing:<br/>Black Lives Matter and they always mattered and always will. Remember that most of the history that you know was whitewashed!<br/>Trans people are valid and of course Trans Rights! Non-binary people and Asexuals people exist and are part of the community.<br/>People in Poland please vote tomorrow. <br/>Polish LGBTQIA+ community I know this is not much, but I see you and you are people and all of you are valid and beautiful so don't be ashamed and fight the assholes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between constant visits to the library, studying, attending normal lessons, doing his school work and sleeping less and less Draco was going insane. He knew that he won’t be able to survive on only a few hours of sleep much longer, but Hermione and he still, after three weeks weren’t able to find anything like this in any book that was even slightly concerned with the topic of occlumency. Most of the night Draco felt like crying, he was aware that this could take time, but he was slowly going mad.  The days bleed together, every day looked the same, nothing was helping him and he knew that sooner or later the feeling of being trapped that was so familiar to him when he still was living in the Manor will come back.</p><p>Suddenly he felt movement from his right and upon looking there he realised that the transfiguration class ended and people started to pack. Quickly he reached for his bag when he heard McGonagall’s voice.</p><p>“Mr Black could you stay for a moment, I assure you, you won’t be late for your next class.” Draco looked at her and noticed that the witch looked a little concerned. He nodded and looked at Harry, who was standing next to him.</p><p>Before he could even ask, Harry already answer his question. “I will wait for you, so we can go to herbology together.” He smiled and the raven-haired boy returned the gesture.</p><p>“Alright, I will be with you in a moment.”</p><p>He watched as his classmates left the classroom, waiting for McGonagall to yell at him for whatever he did wrong now. To his surprise when they were alone she walked closer to him and examine his empty expression.</p><p>“I heard that you and miss Granger are looking into occlumency, may I ask why?” Draco looked surprised, he wondered how much he should tell her.</p><p>After a moment of silence, he decided to give her only the basic reason. “I wanted to know if occlumency can somehow interfere with dreams, Hermione was just curious and decided to help me with the research.”</p><p>McGonagall looked at him sceptically, but when she spoke he couldn’t hear the suspicion in her voice. “I see. If you haven’t found anything yet, I recommend talking with someone who is a specialist on the matter or someone who practised the matter longer. I also recommend you ask for help you are not alone this time Mr black.” Draco noticed that for a moment she had a weird nostalgic expression, but quickly she scolded her face into more professional.</p><p>He wondered whether he should trust her. She told him that she was on his side, that she will help him, but was she telling the truth, could he really put this on another person. For a moment he was tempted to do just that and let her help, but then he remembered Lucius telling him that if he asks for help once more he will be punished. “Thank you for the recommendation, I’m sure it will help, but now I really should go to class.”</p><p>“Very well Mr Black, I will see you later.” She smiled at him with one of her all-knowing smiles and left for her office, while Draco quickly made his way towards the door</p><p>When he exited the class Harry was waiting for him, for a moment he just looked at Draco as if to make sure that he indeed is okay and they can go. After this examination was over Harry smiled.</p><p>“I wonder if you are McGonagall’s new favourite student.” Upon noticing the sceptical look that Draco shoot at Potter, the boy who lived only smiled wider and added. “I mean you were daydreaming during her class and you don’t even get detention, trust me you’re the first”</p><p>“It’s not like I already don’t know this stuff, so no harm is done.”</p><p>Slowly they made their way toward the greenhouse, they were silent for a long time when Harry finally asked the question that Draco could guess was killing him. “So, what did she want?”</p><p>“She wanted to know more about my sudden interest in occlumency and reminded me about the offer that she gave me at the beginning of the term.” He hoped that Harry understands what he wanted to say.</p><p>“And did you think about it?” Harry sounded a little hopeful.</p><p>Truth to be told he wanted to ask for help, he wanted to get rid of that awful small voice that sounded just like Lucius from his head. He wanted a lot, but he also knew that there were things that he was not allowed to want. And he knew that Harry was one of that thing that he desperately wanted but could never reach.</p><p>“I don’t know if this is such a great idea.”</p><p>“And why not?” Draco knew that this question was coming but honestly he couldn’t answer it even to himself.</p><p>“You know how it is to grow up one way, to always be told something, to be conditioned to do something? You may know it’s wrong or you may want to break that pattern and yet you cannot because you worry that something horrible is going to happen.” He paused for a moment. “I know that it won’t happen but I’m still afraid to do it, I’m afraid to ask for help.” Draco didn’t know why but admitting to Harry that he was afraid made him feel better.</p><p>Harry nodded with understanding. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore Draco. I know it’s scary, but you, we can do it. Together?”</p><p>He smiled and looked into Harry’s eyes. “Together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Ask for Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is McGonagall gonna help?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, <br/>so this time I just wanna say that it's bad. The election in Poland is most likely to end badly for people that care about human rights. It's pretty depressing and I'm sorry for everyone that lives in this country. No matter what happens know that I' with you and you are not invisible. I think I will write something when they announce the official results of the election, but it doesn't look good. I don't know how much Polish readers I have, but if you are from Poland I.m sorry and ***** ***!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken Harry another week to persuade Draco to talk with McGonagall and by the time he finally agreed it was already past curfew. Sometimes Harry wanted to shake Draco until he finally understands that asking for help was not a sign of weakness, but he knew that Lucius’ lessons left a lot of wounds and scars that still had to heal. The fact that most of the scars, that Draco beard, were well hidden was only a reminder of the things that Harry had no idea about.</p><p>After checking the map, they slowly made their way to McGonagall’s room. He watched as Draco approached the door and held out his hand to knock. He waited and when nothing happened he looked at Draco with raised eyebrow with he hoped was interpreted by Draco as an indication to knock on the door. To his surprise, Draco turned towards him still holding his hand up.</p><p>“What if she changed her mind? And its past curfew, what if she won’t help us after curfew?” Harry knew that he shouldn’t laugh but the panicked voice of the ice prince of Slytherin made the corners of his lips involuntary turn-up.</p><p>“It will be okay Draco. I promise she is the headmistress and she informed us that any student in need can come to her at any time and as we are students in need I don’t see a reason that would make McGonagall change her mind” Although his voice was calm, Harry felt almost as panicked as Draco looked.</p><p>The images of Draco tossing and turning in his bed flooded Harry’s head and the urge to shake the Slytherin came back. He watches as Draco nodded and knocked two times on the Door. For a moment nothing happened, then they heard movement and McGonagall appeared in front of them.</p><p>Harry noticed that she was wearing black pyjama pants and red robe and although she wasn’t dressed she looked as if she was expecting them.</p><p>“Mr Black, Mr Potter how may I help you?” Her voice was smooth and Harry wondered how she looked so imperishable.</p><p> Harry waited patiently for Draco to start the explanation wondering whether he will have to step in. To his surprise, the blond didn’t hesitate this time. “Could we come in?”</p><p>At Draco’s words, McGonagall stepped to the side and let them into the room. Harry already knew how the office looked like so he didn’t bother looking around, but he noticed that Draco was still taking the room in.</p><p>“Boys it rather late, so I would appreciate if at least one of you get to the point.” She looked at them expectantly.</p><p>Draco shifted awkwardly next to him and he wondered if there was any way to smooth the blond. Would he appreciate if Harry held his hand?</p><p>This time Draco spoke, his voice was small and this made the need to wrap his hands around the blonde much stronger. “Do you remember the occlumency talk?” He looked at the headmistress and saw that she nodded. “Well I may have a problem and I also may need some help in solving it.”</p><p>At these words, Harry noticed that McGonagall’s whole domineer changed. She looked at Draco and Harry could see that she was curious, impressed but also deeply worried.</p><p>“What’s going on Mr Black?”</p><p>Harry just looked as Draco rub his left forearm nervously, the movement was hypnotising and Harry couldn’t take his eyes away. “Okay, so you see during the war there was a period in which Vol- Voldemort lived in the Manor. Also during this period my aunt Bellatrix was teaching me occlumency.” Harry noticed that once again when Draco said teaching it sounded like something bad as if he meant the farthest thing from teaching. Still looking at his hand he saw that the rubbing was slowly turning into scratching. “And something happened to my dreams and I don’t know how to fix it.”</p><p>McGonagall was silent, Harry looked up and noticed that she was lost in thoughts. After a moment she asked. “What changed?”</p><p>“When I was little I always had the same dream, there was a forest and I was standing in the middle of a crossroad and no matter which road I choose I’ve always come back to the crossroad. During the war, it changed I don’t know why, I thought that it was because of the occlumency that Bellatrix made me learn, but I couldn’t find anything in the books. Now every night I dream that something is there with me and it’s chasing me, and I can’t run away from it. He only thing I can feel is this overwhelming fear that says that I cannot let it touch me.” Harry once again looked at the place where the Dark Mark was the scratching was faster and Harry instinctively moved and took Draco’s right hand in his so that he couldn’t break the skin again.</p><p>The headmistress briefly looked at their joined hands and smiled a little, but soon her expression returned to normal. “That’s very peculiar indeed. The fact that all your life you had the same dream is very weird, but considering that your family is known for being good at occlumency it may be connected with this, maybe some kind of safe space for your thoughts.  I imagine that you were under a lot of stress at the time, or you had to make a lot of difficult decisions which can be connected with the change, but I would have to look into your mind to understand it better.”</p><p>Draco looked as if he wanted to run away, but Harry knew that he cannot let him. He couldn’t watch how the blond in front of him is breaking anymore.</p><p>“You want to look inside my head?” Draco’s voice sounded weird, it had an unnerving quality to it.</p><p>“If you allow me.” Harry was sure that McGonagall sensed Draco’s hesitation and wanted to give him an option, by the, also knew that this was the only way to understand what is happening to him.</p><p>Draco looked first at him, then at McGonagall and finally, his gaze landed back at him. “I don’t think I have a choice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Walk in the Forest!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McGonagall is my queen and this is the only summary you will need.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi,<br/>Polish citizens, polish LGBTQIA+ community it can be better, don't let them fool you! <br/>Black lives Matter always did and always will!<br/>Trans people are valid, non-binary people are valid, asexual people exist and are valid, questioning people are also valid!<br/>Please read the notes at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva looked at the two teenagers in her office and she hated that even after all they’ve been through they still cannot catch a break. They reminded her so much of her earlier pupils. Sirius Black and James Potter the boys that always brought trouble, the boys who she couldn’t save. This time she will do anything in her power to change the outcome. She will not allow for any more death on her watch.</p><p>She noticed when Draco started to look worse and worse, she knew that this time she had to do something. The talk after her lesson gave her hope, she knew how the boy was brought up and that for him asking for help was something that he still considered bad, but she reminded herself to stay positive after all a Potter was his friend. Stubbornness was in Harry Potter’s blood and it was twice as strong as it was in his father, Lilly Evans was a brilliant and extremely stubborn witch. The boy was in good hands and she was sure that eventually, he would cave in and finally she would be able to do something.</p><p>When the time finally came she realised that she was not ready. She knew that Draco read about occlumency, but she wasn’t prepared to hear about the problem he has. The first idea she had was a curse, but the more he told her the less it fitted. Trying to stretch her memory she couldn’t find anything that would fit what the boy was saying. After Draco finished his explanation she knew what she has to do.</p><p>Invading someone’s mind was tricky, one mistake and the damage could be irreversible. The feeling that something like this could happen to such a young mind was devastating. She knew that the boy one again had no choice but to agree, so she had to be gentle. Immediately after she entered the boy's mind she collided with a wall. The boy was tensed. After a minute of waiting she could feel him relaxing, she noticed that the wall started to come down, slowly brick by brick, level by level so she waited. When the wall came down she expected that it would show her some unguarded memories or flashes of them, but instead, she was met with a vast forest. Minerva saw the boy standing in the middle of the crossroad just like he described it. Slowly she made her way towards him.</p><p>She didn’t know what to expect from the mind of a boy who was forced into a role all his life. She thought that she will feel anger, hatred maybe even regret, but she was not ready for the hollowness, the emptiness that came with not belonging. She looked at the boy next to her and for the first time in her life, she saw someone who is truly exhausted, someone who doesn’t know how to be himself. She knew that some of the pure-blood parents are strict, but she never suspected that one of them could break their child in so many ways. She hoped that the boy will heal, Draco was strong she knew that and with the help of friends, she hoped that the damage could be healed. With help, she hoped that his open wounds that still oozed blood would heal, she knew that some will leave scars, but at least the boy wouldn’t question all his choices.</p><p>They were standing side by side for what was beginning to feel like a lifetime, nothing was happening and the empty forest was slowly becoming hunting. Minerva couldn’t comprehend why this felt so wrong, so unnerving. She couldn’t connect this image with the boy next to her.</p><p>Suddenly movement from her left caught her attention, she felt the boy next to her stiffened. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the shadow that stood unmoving. The creature was looking at her as if calculating its next step. She looked form the shadow to Draco, who was staring unblinkingly at the thing. She watched as Draco took a small step back as the shadow took a step forward sensing the fear that now emanated from the boy next to her.</p><p>She turned to Draco and put her hand on his arm. The boy looked up and she saw the emotions in his eyes, the fear and panic were so strong that she wondered if it was only his emotion. And then it clicked. She knew what was wrong, why this place felt so unlike the boy next to her. She could feel as she regained control over the situation, she nodded at the boy and ended the spell.</p><p>Back in her office, she saw as Harry was pacing from one corner to her other nervously glancing from her to Draco. When he noticed that she looked at him he stopped and walk over to Draco, who looked as if he was going to fall.</p><p>In one smooth motion, she walked over to the cabinet behind her desk and found a pepper-up potion.</p><p>“Here drink I all and then we will talk.” She noticed that her voice was a little shaky, so unlike her.</p><p>She watched the boy drink the potion and look at her expectantly. She smiled a little and shook her head, so inpatient.</p><p>“Mr Black I believe that I know what is the problem and how to solve it. It may take some time and I imagine that it will be hard, but I believe that you can do it. Besides you are not alone, I’m sure that Mr Potter will be with you during this journey.” She watched as the scared look on the boy’s face changed into something more peaceful at her word.</p><p>To her surprise this time Harry took a hold of Draco’s hand without any hesitation. The boys look at each other and nodded their heads, then Draco looked at her. “What do I need to do?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi once again,<br/>I know that most of you are not interested in what is happening in Poland, but I want to ask for your help. You see for the last 5 years Poland had a very homophobic president, you may know him recently he said that LGBTQIA+ community are not people but an ideology, yes this is Polish president. He is also very anti-abortion and wants to make it illegal in Poland, even though Poland already has restrictions and abortion can be performed only in 3 instances, maybe you heard about Czarny Protest (Black Protest). Another thing is the fact that he basically outlawed sexual education meaning if you as a teacher teach about sexuality, anticonception, abortion, etc. you can go to jail for up to 3 years. So yeah this dude was reelected and before you say that Polish citizens are stupid it was mostly because this country still cannot separate government form church and this dude promised money to people as well as earlier he introduced benefits that are supposed to help but are in fact ruining our economy. All of this brings me to the reason for why I'm even writing it, I want to ask all of you that will read it to talk about this, to spread the info because right now Poland is one of the worst countries in Europe for LGBTQIA+ people (we have LGBT-free zones), it would also mean a lot if you spread positivity and send messages of support to LGBTQIA+ people in Poland. And if you are from Poland pamiętaj, że jesteś ważny i możesz coś zmienić. Wiem, że jest źle, bardzo źle, ale za 5 lat są wybory i może się wydawać, że to daleko, ale wiesz mi, tak nie jest. Za 5 lat więcej ludzi będzie po naszej stronie, więc proszę, nie poddawaj się i co najważniejsze nie daj im wygrać! ***** *** Nie będziemy siedzieć cicho!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. My Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The explenation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>My country is basically garbage on fire, currently, they are debating banning Halloween. Like WTF.<br/>Black Lives Matter always mattered and will always matter.<br/>Trans people are valid, non-binary people are valid, ace and aro people are vail.<br/>Polish people keep your head up, don't let them beat you. You can change everything, start with the people that surround you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco felt as if a great weigh disappeared from his chest. On the one hand, he felt relieved because he was going to be okay, but on the other hand, he had no idea what he will have to do. McGonagall said that the process will take time, he wondered how long till he will be able to feel asleep without the figure invading his dreams.</p><p>He knew that no matter what happens Harry will be with him. Harry and his newfound friends. A small smile appeared on his face when he could feel the now similar weight of Harry’s hand in his. When he looked back at McGonagall he could swear that the witch was smiling as well.</p><p>Quickly she scolded her expression into something more professional and started to explain. “Mr Black you see I believe that the shadow that hunts your dreams is, in fact, a part of you.” Draco looked at her and wanted to protest just as Harry started to cough. The witch looked at them unimpressed and gestured for them to settle down. “Let me explain, you were brought up in a very strict way, I imagine that your parents didn’t want you to interact with people that weren’t deemed worthy.” He nodded and looked down. “There’s really nothing to be ashamed of. Because of the fact that your parents wanted to turn you into a miniature version of them, your mind didn’t create a space in which you can be yourself. Don’t misunderstand me, Mr Black you may find forest calming, many people do, but this forest is bare, untouched.”</p><p>Draco looked at her and for the first time thought about the forest. What the headmistress said was true, the forest was always a calming place for him. When he was upset he always wandered in the forest that surrendered the Manor, so this wasn’t really a surprise. But when he conjured an image of the forest that was in his dreams there were no similarities. His forest looked like something taken from the horror films that Harry was so fond of. The image that he saw made him anxious as if he was back home waiting for another lesson, another blow.</p><p>“This isn’t something that I thought about, but you are right. I’ve always found forest calming, it was my escape, but that forest looks more like a prison than an escape.” He looked at the which and found her looking back, she gave him a small nod. “But this still doesn’t explain the shadow.”</p><p>The room was silent for a moment and Draco felt as Harry squeezed his hand. He smiled and squeezed back, letting Harry know that it will be alright.</p><p> “I believe that in a way the shadow is a part of you. I took a step towards us only when you took one back, it mimics you, Mr Black. If  I’m not mistaken muggles would compare this forest with the unconscious. You see your parents told you that something that is a part of you or maybe something that you really wanted to try one day is wrong and this caused your subconscious to act up and created this distorted image of you, the shadow. And because you were punished for whatever this was, your first instinct is to run away.”</p><p>After McGonagall stopped talking he wanted nothing but to walk back and cover himself under a dozen blankets.  Once again his parents are a cause for all of his problems. “Let’s say I believe in your theory, this still doesn’t explain why the shadow only appeared when Voldemort took residence in the Manor.”</p><p>To his surprise a voice next to him answer his question, he looked at Harry, their eyes locked. “It makes sense, you’ve never wanted to be a Death Eater. You did what you did only because you wanted to protect people that didn’t deserve it. So you were under so much stress that your mind conjured this shadow that consists of the things you are scared of and the things that you want to hide.” Draco just looked at him mouth agape.</p><p>Oh, when he actually thought about this it made sense. “The occlumency, it made all of this stronger, so my fears could manifest and torture me.” When he looked around he noticed that McGonagall and Harry grimaced, not paying them any attention he continued. “Okay, so we know what is wrong with me, but how do we fix it?”</p><p>“Don’t worry Mr Black I believe the solution to this problem will be easier than you think, all you have to do is find the answer to the question Who is Draco Malfoy now Black?”</p><p>This couldn't be that easy, could it? It was a way to improve his unconscious, but the shadow would stay. “This is a solution for one problem, the forest, but what about the shadow?”</p><p>“Oh, this will be harder, in order to get rid of something that is made from your fears and things that you were tod to be ashamed to need to face them and accept yourself, Mr Black.” McGonagall looked at his concerned.</p><p>Draco could feel as the blood drained from his face, he knew that if Harry wasn’t holding him in place he would flee and probably never come back. All the images of Lucius and Narcissa screaming at him, telling him that he was unnatural and that he was allowed to stay with them only because he was their only heir assaulted him. He could feel as his breathing picked up and he shot up. This was bad, he didn’t want to relive these moments.</p><p>Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his torso. He wanted to run away, but the similar smell of Harry’s shampoo made him look around. McGonagall was standing back to them probably looking for a calming draught. The chair that he was sitting on now laid on the floor. But the most important change was that Harry was hugging him.</p><p>Slowly he returned the hug knowing what he will have to do. He will do it for Ron and Hermione because they deserve to have some peace, for Harry. After all, he deserves someone who is not broken, but most importantly he will do it for himself because he deserves to live.</p><p>“Will you help me, Harry?” He wasn’t expecting this question, but he knew that if he was going to do it he will need Harry as his anchor.</p><p>“Always, Draco.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a trip to muggle London</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>Let me start by saying that Black Lives Matter always mattered and will always matter<br/>Polish people, together we are stronger, please don't let the government deceive you<br/>And end by informing you that Trans people are valid, non-binary people are valid, ace/aro people are valid and part of the community and don't let any TERF convince you differently. Even if this TERF wrote your favourite book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week of constant planning, they finally came up with an idea that made not only Draco and him happy, but also Hermione and Ron. The plan consisted of frequent trips to muggle London and Hogsmeade and trying new thing. For Harry, participation in this was personal for two reasons. Firstly, he was a little selfish and wanted to be there when Draco discovered new things, the look of wonder that appeared on the blond face when he tried ice cream for the first time was imprinted in Harry’s mind and he wanted to see all the emotions of the once ice prince of Slytherin. Secondly, he had enough of being a passive watcher as Draco slowly started to resemble the boy that he found crying in the bathroom in 6<sup>th</sup> year. This time he will help him, no matter what he will have to do.</p><p>He was glad that Hermione and Ron agreed to accompany them, he knew that for them it was less about helping Draco and more about spending time together and introducing Ron to muggle society, but he was happy that he will have someone with him that will not be afraid to smack him when he will be staring at Draco for too long.</p><p>The first trip on their schedule was going to happen on Saturday when all the other students will go to Hogsmeade they got permission to apparate to Muggle London. Last week when they left McGonagall’s office Ron and Hermione immediately cornered them and asked what is going on, after they explained Hermione started to look for events that sounded interesting. On the third day of her research, she got an owl from her parents that informed her about a gallery show in London. He didn’t know if this will be something that would interest Draco, but after the three of them told him, his face immediately lighten up and a big smile appeared on the blond's face.</p><p>That night in their room Draco showed Harry his small sketchbook. Harry was surprised, but Draco quickly explained that his parents never knew that he had it. The drawings were good, but the blond insisted that they could be better if he had some time for practice, but for the past 3 years he couldn’t draw and now the only thing that he can think about drawing is the war.</p><p>Now on Saturday’s morning, Harry was buzzing with excitement, he couldn’t suppress his smile when he looked at the blond sitting next to him. Draco was wearing black trousers and elegant crimson sweatshirt that he borrowed from Harry. When Draco put on the sweatshirt Harry couldn’t believe that the Slytherin looked good while wearing Harry’s clothes, but now looking at Draco a warm feeling appeared in his stomach and he couldn’t take his eyes away.</p><p>Harry knew that this is a big deal for Draco, it was his first time in a muggle gallery and Harry hoped that Draco is as excited as he is. Sure he was in a gallery once, when he was still going to muggle primary school and the Dursley’s didn’t have to pay for the visit. This time it wasn’t a national gallery, so Harry was pretty excited.</p><p>Hermione didn’t tell them what was the title of the exhibition, but he trusted that she chose something interesting. The four of them eat their breakfast while Neville talked about the new herbology project that he was going to help with. Harry was happy for him. He knew that the boy is currently working on creating a plant that can help with cruciatus damage, but he still has to find some potion master who would work with him, and Slughorn wasn’t very kin on helping Neville. Harry knew that Neville was aware that right now Draco is the best potion maker in Hogwarts and if he really wants someone’s help it has to be Draco’s. That’s why during every meal and every time they were hanging out with Neville he was bringing up his herbology project and by the look that Draco currently had on his face he was going to cave in sooner than later.</p><p>Harry quickly finished his breakfast and tugged Draco’s hand so the boy will stand up. Ron and Hermione followed him and started to say their goodbyes to Neville and the rest of their friends.</p><p>“Sorry, Neville but we really need to go. Your project sounds fascinating and I’m sure that Draco will gladly talk about it some more when we get back. Bye.” He knew that he was rude, but this is a day for relaxing not for studying and knowing the blond if he doesn’t drug him away now, he won’t be able to do it for at least two more hours.</p><p>“It’s okay, have fun. Bye Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco.” Neville didn’t sound offended so Harry just moved to drag Draco away, but the blond stands rotten in place.</p><p>“I…” Draco starts, but didn’t finished and Harry worries, but then he looks up and holds his free hand out to Neville. “I will help you, but I have a condition. We can discuss it later because I don’t everyone to see as Harry drags me away from here, but tomorrow we can discuss your plant and my condition. Now goodbye Neville.” When Harry looks at Neville the boy is basically jumping with excitement, he sees him nod, but after that, he is pushed forward by the blond Slytherin almost losing his footing and landing on the stone floor.</p><p>“Rude! You could give me a heads up that we are moving.”</p><p>“Sorry” Draco doesn’t sound apologetic at all, but Harry thinks that he will let it slide when the blond speaks again. “Besides you should be prepared, you were trying to find a way to escape from the Great Hall for at least 20 minutes.” At Draco’s words, Harry’s face goes bright red.</p><p>He considers to stay silent for their trip just to spite the blond, but after a quick mental debate, he decides that today’s going to be an official embarrass Draco Black day. He feels as a wicked smile appears on his face. “Well darling, now I’m ready. Let’s join our friends and introduced you to some muggle culture.” He knows that this is a dangerous game, but he is willing to play it, besides the flush that appears on Draco’s face as he heard the word darling being directed at him is almost worth the lecture that he for sure will get from, Hermione.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI again,<br/>so I forgot to update because of two reasons. Firstly, I'm working normal hours so I currently have less time and secondly I started to read this amazing fic, I highly recommend it. Here is a link to it https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006417/chapters/27167826 the fic is titled survival is a talent and it's written by ShanaStoryteller. The story is beautiful and I love it also it's not finished yet so I don't know how much it's going to hurt. I highly recommend this work &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Gallery Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco discovers a painting <br/>TW!!!<br/>internalised homophobia, homophobia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I've missed two dates I'm doing a double update. I also once again highly recommend a fic tittle survival is a talent by ShanaStoryteller, here the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006417/chapters/27167826 The story is amazing, the writing is beautiful and I think everyone should read it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco didn’t know what game Harry was playing, but he was almost sure that he didn’t want to be a part of it. Sure the hand-holding and hugging was fantastic. He felt safe when he was wrapped around Harry or when the Gryffindor took his hand every time that he was starting to panic. For the first time, he felt safe in someone else presence and of course, it had to be Harry, it always had to be Harry.</p><p>He can still feel the heat on his cheeks, Harry calling him darling was a completely new thing and Draco knew that he has to get his emotions under control before he does something embarrassing that he cannot ever undo.</p><p>The four of them slowly makes their way out of the castle wards where they apparate to muggle London. Draco hated the noise that the city makes. He didn’t care for the muggles, he never really did, but the noise made his head hurt. Another thing that bothered him about Muggle places was the smell of the cities. The air in the muggle cities always smells different, he got used to the clear air that he grown up with and now the slights change made him uneasy.</p><p>A car drove past them and he couldn't stop the grimace that appeared on his face, in the corner of his eyes he could see that Ron did the same. He wasn’t sure if this is because of the flying car incident from the second year or if Ron has the same problem with the air quality that he has, but the gesture immediately made him relax.</p><p>“What with the long face?” Surprisingly it was not Harry that asked the question, but Hermione.</p><p>For a moment he debates with himself how to say what was bothering him without making the trio mad, but when he couldn't come up with anything he decided to just say what was the problem. “It’s the air. I hate it. It smells wrong” From the look that Hermione gave him, he said something wrong, slowly he started to open his mouth to explain, but Ron was faster.</p><p>“Yeah, I have the same problem. I suppose it has to do with growing up far away from the city or any kind of fumes. From what I remember Malfoy manor is located in a small village in Wiltshire so the air is much cleaner, just like at the Burrow.” He looked at Ron and smiled because this was exactly what he meant, he didn’t want to be rude, it just that he hates the city.</p><p>“Yeah, the air is weird and I don’t really like the busy cities much. I prefer being somewhere nice and quiet where muggle can't drive their cars.” He looked at Hermione and for a moment worried that she once again will take his comment as an attack on muggle inventions, but to his surprise, she smiled.</p><p>“That actually would be lovely. Why don’t we go climbing and have a picnic?” Draco smiled at the idea and enthusiastically nods his head, he saw that Harry did the same and Ron kissed Hermione.</p><p>The redhead pulls back and addressed his girlfriend. “Mione this is a brilliant idea. Just imagine the view and all the snacks we could eat.” He noticed the dopey smile on Ron’s face and he had to admit that it was contiguous because soon the four of them were laughing.</p><p>-</p><p>The gallery was small. Draco didn’t know that muggles had such small galleries. When they went inside Hermione produced tickets and gave them to a short Asian woman that checked them. After a moment she smiled at the four of them and let them pass giving them all pamphlets and whishing them to have a good show. Draco smiled politely and thanked her.</p><p>A moment later he looked at the pamphlet and read the name of the exhibition for the first time. The pamphlet read <em>Hidden Truths</em> in a bright coloured letter, at first he didn't understand, but when he lifted his eyes from the title to Harry his eyes caught on the painting that shows a woman wearing hijab with a big smile on her face, next to it is a painting of another woman this time in a black barque holing bright yellow lemons in hand that created a beautiful contrast from which Draco couldn't take his eyes away.</p><p>Taking Harry’s hand into his he tugged the boy towards the paintings. Looking around he saw that every single one of them shown a situation that he guessed can be seen as controversial or weird for the muggles. The paintings showed people from all the ethnics, some showed the contrast between what is real and what is fiction. Draco loves every single one of the painting, he knew what was the goal of the exhibition and he was grateful because the author showed that they are equal, that they are all humans. He hoped that thanks to this person's work the muggles won’t start a pointless war, that in their world ended just a few months ago.</p><p>Draco didn't know where Hermione and Ron disappeared to but he also really didn’t care. Harry was still by his side and they were still holding hands which was a good sign. Slowly they made their way around the gallery, stopping at every painting.</p><p>The style of the paintings was realistic and Draco loved it. He loved the colours and the use of contrast and the attention to details, maybe with practice, he could paint something so beautiful.</p><p>When they stopped in front of the next painting he couldn’t breathe. It showed a couple, some would argue that it was nothing special, but for him, this painting was something he was never allowed. He can’t do anything but stare, McGonagall’s words burning in his mind “your parents told you that something that is a part of you or maybe something that you really wanted to try one day is wrong”. His parents told him that this was wrong, that he was filthy and if he was to become a hair he had to get rid of his weird fascinations. But now looking at this painting he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were wrong. When he looked to the right he noticed that the whole wall was dedicated to paintings with the same theme.</p><p>The painting presented a man with a short brow beard kissing another man, both of them looked extremely happy. They were wrapped in a rainbow flag and Draco could feel himself reaching out to touch the painting, but before he could do it a hand stopped him. He looked to his left and saw Harry, he wasn’t surprised per se but for a moment he forgot that the Boy Who Lived was next to him, for a moment the only thing that mattered was the panting. Harry looked and Draco could read his face very clearly. Harry was asking a silent question ‘Do you wanna talk about it’. He smiled at the boy next to him and squeezed his hand. “Later.” He answered quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Can You Tell Me What's Wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco explains what's wrong<br/>TW! for mention of child abuse, homophobia and internalised homophobia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>I'm back on regular update schedule (at least for today's update)<br/>I want you all to know that I think that you are talented and should do that thing that you always wanted to do!<br/>Black Lives Matter, so like don't interact if you think differently<br/>Remember that history is whitewashed!<br/>Polish people, I love you and we will get through it. No matter what we will survive this nightmare!<br/>Polish LGBTQIA+ community, I see you, I support you and I believe in you. You all are strong and can change it, it will be hard but nothing is impossible. You all are fearless and amazing, so don't let an asshole convince you otherwise!<br/>And to the rest of the community, Trans people are valid, non-binary people are valid, use right pronounce! Ace/aro people are a part of the LGBTQIA+ Community and they are also valid!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry didn’t know what was wrong but something happened at the gallery. The perfect mask that Draco wore, slipped when they watched the series that focused on sexuality. He didn’t really know what could possibly happen but he trusted that Draco will explain everything to him later. After what happened when they watched the painting t<span>hey spent in the gallery two more hours, found Hermione and Ron and decided to find someplace to eat.</span></p><p>For the whole meal Hermione, Ron and he talked about the exhibition, even though Harry could tell that Draco liked the painting he remained silent. When Harry looked at him he saw the distant look on his face and decided to give Draco some space. Finishing his meal he ordered some ice cream to go, as before he ordered Draco something extremely sweet.</p><p>He couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face when he handed Draco the ice cream and his eyes lit up. He hoped that the small treat helped him a little bit. They came back to Hogwarts still talking about the gallery. Harry thought that Draco’s mood would be better in the castle, but when they entered the common room the blond immediately went to their room.</p><p>“Maybe he needs to think about something.” Harry was surprised that it was Hermione who tried to excuse Draco, but he guessed that after the mistake she did at the beginning of the trip she tries to give the Slytherin a benefit of the doubt.</p><p>“Maybe, but just to be sure I’m going to check on him.” At first, he was gonna give the boy some time alone, but he knew that if Draco was to actually face the problem he has to talk about it, not bottle it up inside. “Don’t wait up!” He screamed at his friends and quickly made his way to the room.</p><p>When he entered Draco was laying on his bed, face down. Harry didn’t know how to start this conversation but after a moment of contemplation, he decided that waiting is not going to do any good.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” At his words, the blond stirred, but still didn’t look at him, so he decided to continue. “I don’t really know what happened, but I won’t judge. You can tell me anything you want.”</p><p>The silence stretched and for a moment Harry thought that Draco will stay silent, but after what seemed like forever the blond finally spoke. “My parents. You know they weren’t great.” Draco’s voice was muffled by his pillow, but Harry knew that the boy needed some comfort and right now he couldn’t disturb him. “They told me a lot of things were bad and they punished me for even thinking about them. But at the gallery, the people in these paintings looked happy.”</p><p>Oh, immediately Harry knew what Draco was talking about, the Dursleys also had a lot of opinions like that. They loved to loudly announce that people like him were sick, he stopped believing them when he found out that they fabricated his whole life, but Draco didn’t have this opportunity. He believed his parents, Harry wasn’t sure if  Draco was gay or bisexual but he knew what the boy needs to hear right now.</p><p>“Draco, I know it’s hard to believe, but what your parents told you is wrong. The Dursley always told me that this was wrong, but now I know that they were the one to be wrong. So Draco please don’t let your parents still control you.”</p><p>Finally, at his words the Slytherin looked up, his expression was unreadable. He watched as Draco slowly sit up and continued. “In the second year I told Narcissa that I thought Blaise was handsome, she told me to never say that again, then she told Lucius and that was one of the worst nights at the manor. I was to be a perfect heir and I was to marry a pure blood woman and have pure blood children, but I couldn’t do it if I liked boys, so my father decided that he can beat it out of me.” Once again the blond paused, but this time he looked at Harry. “At the gallery when I saw these paintings. I don’t know what to believe Harry.”</p><p>Harry looked at the boy in front of him and smiled a little. “Do you trust me Draco?” at first the Slytherin didn’t move, but after a second he gave him a small nod. “Then trust me when I tell you that your parents were and are wrong, there’s nothing wrong with you or with me. You can be yourself and you can be happy, please don’t let assholes tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Draco just looked at him as if he didn’t believe him, but then he gave Harry one of his small smiles that always appeared when the boy tried very hard not to cry.</p><p>“Can you hug me, Harry?” The blond sounded uncertain as if Harry could ever tell him no.</p><p>In two long steps, he was in front of Draco. He wrapped his hands around the boy, he could feel the shanking of Draco’s shoulders and he knew that he will make sure that no one will ever get the chance to hurt him. Carefully he shifted them so that they were laying on the bed, Draco’s head was pressed to Harry’s shoulder. Harry moved his free hand and started to rub Draco’s back making sure that the blond was comfortable.</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you.” He wasn’t sure whether the blond heard him, but he didn’t really care. This was a promise that he will keep no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I will be glad if you let me know what you think about this chapter because I don't know if I like it or if I hate it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Changing the Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleepytime</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, <br/>to everyone's surprise, I post a chapter on the right day two times in a row. (The next one will be a day later because work)<br/>Now, are you beautiful readers lets make one thing clear Black Lives Matter always mattered and will always matter. <br/>LGBTQIA+ community in Poland is valid and must be protected.<br/>Trans and non-binary people are valid and amazing. Ace/Aro people exist and I love every single one of y'all!<br/>Stay safe and fight for justice &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the talk that he had with Harry Draco felt a little better. In a way, he always knew that what his parents told him was wrong, but he never thought that one day someone will actually tell him that. His entire life Draco thought that he was destined to be unhappy, he thought that marrying some pure blood which and producing an heir of his own was all that awaits him. He never imagined that he will be basically laying on Harry as the boy who lived tells him that he will never let anything happen to him.</p><p>All his life he thought that he had a path to follow, but now he not only run away from what seemed to be his destiny but also made friends and created a whole new path that he could follow. For the first time in his life, he could be himself and no one would stop him, his parents didn’t have control over him anymore.</p><p>He could feel himself drifting off in Harry’s arm, he was afraid of what he will see in his dreams, but he was so warm and comfortable and Harry was rubbing his back. He couldn’t really fight anymore falling asleep was very easy when one feels safe.</p><p>Once again he was in the forest, but something changed, the fear that was always present wasn’t so prominent. He could still feel it and he could still feel the presence of the shadow, but somehow it wasn’t as bad as before. Slowly he started to walk in the direction from where he could feel the shadow’s presence. Maybe it was stupid and reckless, but he needed to know if it will attack him.</p><p>Walking through the forest with a purpose felt weird, all his life he never actually knew what to do in here, so the fact that now he actually knew where he is going seemed wrong. He tried to stay calm but the further he went the more nervous he felt. Maybe it was actually stupid, why is he suddenly behaving as reckless Gryffindor? He could feel the presence closer and closer, after what for him seemed like seconds but in real-world could be hours the shadow appeared in front of him.</p><p>Draco could hear the blood pulsing in his head, he was nervous and afraid, but he knew that he has to do it if he wants to have a chance for a normal life. He never tried to speak to it but today seemed like a day for trying new things. He looked at a place where he assumed the shadow’s eyes were and spoke.</p><p>“Em... Hi, I don’t know if you can understand me and I know that usually I ran away and you chase me but I just wanted to ask how do I get rid of you?” He knew that it was stupid and he was rude, but honestly, this thing was hunting his dreams and he wanted to wake up rested not drenched in his sweat. The shadow stayed silent, but it wasn’t moving towards or away from him so he decided that it will not kill him. Keeping what he hoped was eye contact with the shadow he asked another question. “Can you understand me?” To his surprise, it nodded.</p><p>He wanted to back away, to run but he needed answers and this was the only way he could get them. “Okay, will you kill me?” The creature stood still for a moment and Draco was getting ready to run when it shook its head. “That’s reassuring. Is there a way to get rid of you?” Once again the thing stood motionlessly and then slowly nodded. He wanted to ask how, but he knew that the thing couldn’t answer this question.</p><p>He lowered himself and sat on the forest floor. “I have one last question for today. Can I change the forest?” The thing mirrored him and sat in front of him, hearing the question it tilted his head from one side to another as if taking the forest in for the first time. Draco wasn’t really expecting an answer for this question but to his surprise, the shadow nodded pointing at the forest floor.</p><p>He watched as a small pond appeared, looking closer he discovered that it was the small pond that he was so fond of when he was a child. He knew exactly where it was on the manor grounds and even now he could find it with his eyes closed. He could feel himself smile. “Oh, you got to teach me how to do that.”</p><p>-</p><p>He woke up and for the first time since the shadow appeared he wasn’t terrified. Trying to move he discovered that Harry was wrapped around him. The previous day came back to him. The gallery, the talk with Harry and falling asleep in his arms. He could feel the blush appearing on his face. Carefully he detached himself from Harry’s arms and took his sketchbook. He didn’t use it since the war started, but now he could, he was allowed to do what he wanted. Producing a charcoal piece, he started to sketch the sleeping form of the Boy Who Lived. He knew that it won’t be his best work, he was pretty rusty but he wanted to practice again, to feel the paper under his hands.</p><p>When Harry started to stir he quickly hid his sketchbook and smiled at the waking boy. “Hi.”</p><p>Hearing his voice, the raven-haired boy opened his eyes fully and looked at Draco with concern. “Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare? Is that why you are awake?” Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the quick succession of the questions.</p><p>When he finally was able to look at Harry the boy was gaping at him, this made him smile but finally, he answered. “I think this was the best night of sleep I had in a while. Thanks.” At his words Harry’s face lit up with a smile and Draco would do anything for it to never disappear</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Let's go camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's jealous</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I know the updates schedule is a disaster now because of work, but I'm trying and don't worry this story will be finished, I think around chapter 50, but we will see.<br/>Now please remember that Black Lives Matter and that their rights are human rights!<br/>Don't be an asshole and remember that trans people and non-binary people are valid and beautiful or handsome!<br/>Ace/aro people are part of the community and are amazing!<br/>Please side with the right side of history and don't be an asshole!<br/>Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something changed, of that Harry was sure, he wasn’t sure what brought the change but after their trip, Draco was more relaxed and Harry could see that he slept better. Slowly the dark circles that took residence under Draco’s eyes started to fade and he became more talkative. Harry loved to observe the different interactions between Draco and their other pears.</p><p>In the beginning, the rest of the 8<sup>th</sup> year students were avoiding the Slytherin and Draco only talked with him, Ron or Hermione. Then during one of their study session, Neville asked Hermione for some books recommendations about potions and herbology, to everyone’s surprise, it was Draco who pointed him to a book that even Hermione didn’t hear about.</p><p>From that point, Neville always sat next to them sometimes asking Draco questions connected with potions. The blond was extremely talented at potions which turned out to be a good thing since Slughorn preferred to let them work on their own which lead to explosions and melted caldrons.</p><p>Since Draco’s promise of help, they spent even more time together and Harry wasn’t jealous. He just didn’t want Draco to leave him, ever. From what Draco told him, his cooperation with Neville was simple he helps with the production of the potion and in return, Draco will be the one to test it. Harry knew that Draco was tortured by his parents and the Death Eaters but he never knew about the damage that it left.</p><p>One of the better things that came from Draco’s friendship with Neville was the fact that more and more students started to see him as their peer and not as a Death Eater scum. Sure Draco still had to deal with some justice-seeking students, but more and more people made the effort to see him as he is and not as he was made to behave.  A lot of students also saw the fact that Draco changed his last name as proof that he no longer believes the pureblood ideas.</p><p>Harry knew that Draco never really believed them, but still it was nice that everyone made an effort to end the injustice and favouritism that plagued Hogwarts. Thanks to this Harry could spend time with Draco outside their room which allowed them to find what according to Draco was the best tree near the lake in all the Hogwarts. At first, Harry wanted to argue, but now sitting under the tree he couldn’t agree more, not only could they see the whole lake, but also somehow the tree was always in the shadow.</p><p>Harry was also glad that whenever he was with Draco no one bothered them, so Draco always brought his sketchbook with him. He still wasn’t allowed to see any of his new sketches, which was a bummer because Harry noticed that Draco was glancing at him more frequently, so he was almost a hundred per cent sure that he was Draco’s new subject. He wanted to press the blond for some more answers, but he couldn’t find the right words. Every attempt at asking the Slytherin about his drawings sounded stupid in his head. Besides he knew that when Draco will be ready he will share his work with him.</p><p>Today was like every other afternoon after class, they were sitting under their tree when suddenly Hermione approached them and started to speak without even saying hello.</p><p>“I have an idea. The whole thing is about confronting the believes and ideas that your parents planted in your head. So we need to find something that you always wanted to do, but was never allowed.” Harry almost didn’t catch all the words because of the rapid speed at which Hermione was speaking, but Draco appeared to not have this problem.</p><p>“If you want me to make a list of things I wasn’t allowed it would be way too long and I think it would take a lifetime to complete.” His tone was even but Harry could hear the bitterness.</p><p>“Okay, we could create a list of top 10 things that you wanted to do.”</p><p>“Oh, I think that would work.” There was a moment of pause after which the blond added. “We can leave the hiking or camping, I’ve always wanted to do it, but my parents decided it was undignified.”</p><p>At this information Harry was surprised, he thought that everyone camped during the world cup. “But what about the World Cup?”</p><p>At the mention of the even Draco’s expression changed and he looked sadder. “My father appareted us and then when the attacks happened he made a House Elf get me home and joined the Death Eaters.”</p><p>“Okay so next weekend camping, that’s it?” He looked at Draco expecting him to just nod, but Draco looked flustered. “What is it?”</p><p>Looking at the blond Harry noticed that he was playing with his sleeve. “I mean, I’ve never had alcohol before, so we could do this while camping.”</p><p>At this confession, even Hermione looked baffled. “You never had alcohol?”</p><p>“My parents weren’t fans, so they decided to express their dislike with the beverage very soon in order to make sure that I never even think about tasting it.” The blond was looking at his hands avoiding their eyes.</p><p>Exchanging glances with Hermione he noticed that she nodded and smiled a little. “Okay so we can definitely have drunken camping, but you two need to breve some hungover potions.”</p><p>At his words, Draco looked up and smiled at the two of them. “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Any Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holiday talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>work is shit, I hate people and that's my life update.<br/>I also have no energy and would like to sleep for a week.<br/>Today I want to tell you that history is fake and don't trust media.<br/>Also, Black Lives Matter!<br/>Another thing that matters is remembering that although some think that America is the only country that exists (I'm looking at you Americans) it's not true. So please if you have time try to look for what is happening in other countries and help them in any way you can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was shocked to discover that even when days became shorter and darker the friendship that he had with the golden trio didn’t disappear. With every day he spent with them he appreciated them more and more, the darkness in his mind was slowly replaced with the warm feeling that he associated with his new friends. Another change that came with the new season was Luna. When he agreed to help Neville with the potion he didn’t know that Luna would be with them, but slowly he warmed up to her. The girl didn’t blame him for the fact that she was trapped in his family home, Draco couldn’t believe that she actually thanked him for the fact that he tried to help her and the rest of the prisoners. The potion that they were preparing was almost done and he was sure that around holidays they would be able to test the final product.</p><p>Harry and he were slowly walking back to the castle when a snowflake landed on his face. He looked up and noticed that in fact, the first snow started to fall on Hogwarts ground.</p><p>“We should hurry up.” Draco didn’t really mind the cold weather, but he didn’t want to caught in a snow storm. When Harry didn’t answer he begun to worry. For the last week, Harry was being weird, quieter, more lost in thoughts. Dracon didn’t know what was the reason for this change and he didn’t like it, he much preferred when Harry was loud and smiling. He stopped and noticed that the raven-haired boy didn’t even notice, he let him make a few steps and then called out to him. “Are you okay Harry?”</p><p>This seemed to snap Harry out of the spell he was under. The boy looked back at Draco and gave him one the small smiles that he loved so much. “I’m sorry, I’m fine. Thinking.”</p><p>Draco wanted to pray but decided that the boy will tell him what’s going on eventually. “Do you wanna go to the library. I can revise your potion essay.”</p><p>“That would be brilliant” the smile on Harry’s face grown and Draco could feel as his own smile made an appearance.</p><p>Back in the castle, he could feel the change in the atmosphere even more. They sat in their usual seats when Draco noticed that Harry was fidgeting and playing with his hands. Still, Draco waited, he begun to read the essay that Harry gave him and discovered that it was not horrible, but it also wasn’t good, passable at best. This made him a little proud because the first essay that Harry gave him was so bad that he needed to lay down after reading it. He started to make suggestions on parchment when he noticed that Harry stopped fidgeting and was looking at him.</p><p>“Harry, are you sure that everything is okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. I just…” the boy in front of him looked nervous and Draco wondered how could he face Voldemort and still have difficulties when talking to him. The silence stretched between them and Draco was afraid that Harry going to keep whatever is Happening inside when the boy all but shouts his question. “Do you have plans over the holidays?”</p><p>Draco froze, he couldn’t believe that the thing that kept Harry on edge for a week was a question concerning him. A warm feeling made its way from his stomach to his cheeks. He smiled and looked at the boy.</p><p>“Andromeda invited me to spend holidays with her and Teddy.”</p><p>Carefully he watched Harry looking for any kind of reaction, for a moment there was nothing, but then a brilliant smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“That’s awesome. We can spend holidays together. I’m pretty sure that Molly invited Andy to a dinner at the Burrow, so by extension you are also invited. That was actually the thing I wanted to ask, but now I don’t even have to persuade you since Andy will make sure that you attend.” Harry’s smile was huge and just looking at it made Draco’s insides twist pleasantly.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have to persuade me. If miss Weasley would agree then I would go with you.” At his words, Harry blinked at him and Draco noticed that his eyes flickered down. For a moment he could swear that Harry was looking at his lips, but that was impossible.</p><p>Draco had some time to warm up to the whole being gay thing, the fact that Harry and his friends accepted him right away help. Soon after he finally let go of the thinking that Lucius and Narcissa planted in his head he discovered that Harry was the reason for his earlier crisis and the feeling that he hid away when he was younger, resurfaced again, but this time they were stronger. The pages of his sketchbook were full of Harry and landscapes, he was pretty sure that he could draw Harry from memory. His mess of a hair, the beautiful emerald colour of his eyes, the way his glasses framed his face, the stubble that sometimes appeared on his face and drove Draco insane. He wasn’t surprised that his crush made an appearance, what surprised him was the fact that sometimes Harry behaved in a way that indicated that he may feel the same. The lingering looks, hand-holding, the way in which Harry gets jealous every time Draco spends time with Neville, he had to admit that even thinking about the possibility of his feelings being returned made his heart hammer and his cheeks heat.</p><p>Harry’s voice made him snap out of his train of thoughts. “So, how did I do?” Draco looked at him for a moment not comprehending. Harry gestured down to the paper that he still was holding.</p><p>His cheeks started to heat up again, but he managed to control his voice. “It’s actually not bad.” He noticed that Harry beamed on his words. “But, it still needs some work.” He smiled when a small grimace appeared on Harry’s face. He laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Sweater Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are packing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI, <br/>I actually wanted to post this chapter earlier today, but my dog ate a fucking needle so that's how my day went.<br/>Black Lives Matter, always did and will always matter. Support black creators.<br/>Please remember that the Native citizens are also fighting and also needs support.<br/>Trans and no-binary people are valid, bi people are not cheaters, asexual people exist and there is nothing wrong with them in fact there are awesome!<br/>Polish people please stay strong and know that I support you no matter what and if you ever want to talk don't hesitate!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry couldn’t help but think that the holidays came too quickly. One moment he was laughing with Draco under their tree and the next snow was everywhere and Draco refused to go outside for longer than an hour, so they spend most of their time either in the library, the common room or their dorm.</p><p>Currently, they were sitting in their dorm, or more Harry was sitting and Draco was packing for the break. Harry knew that he should join him and pack his bag but he couldn’t take his eyes away from Draco. The boy looked better than at the beginning of the school year, the biggest difference was the lack of shadows under his eyes. Harry still worried that Draco will wake up in the middle of the night screaming even though the Slytherin slept through the whole night.</p><p>Harry had to admit that when he was sleeping in the same room as Draco his own nightmares lessen and he had to admit that he actually felt more rested than while he was sleeping in his own bed. It was stupid but because of this Harry stared to dread coming back home, he knew that Ron and Hermione will be with him, but the thought of being away from Draco bothered him.</p><p>Harry realised that he thought a lot about Draco, he couldn’t comprehend how his little crush on the boy turned into this, half of the time he couldn’t even properly describe what he is actually feeling. He knew that sooner rather than later he will have to tell Draco how he is feeling. He hoped that the Slytherin feels the same, but he knew then if Draco rejects him he would have to find a way to get over him because he really didn’t want to lose the friendship they created.</p><p>Draco was putting a black shirt in is trunk he was wearing Harry’s hoody and one again Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from the blond man in front of him. His clothes just looked better on Draco, all the baggy sweatshirts and hoodies looked just right. The more he looked the more he knew that he has to tell Draco about his feelings and he has to do it rather sooner than later.</p><p>Draco’s voice startled him and made him focus on the present. “Are you ever going to pack or do you expect me to do it?”</p><p>To be honest, Harry would be glad if Draco did it for him, but unfortunately, he knew that he had to do it. “Packing takes like half an hour. I don’t understand why I would do it a day before. What if I need something that I already packed? I bet you didn’t think about that.” He almost wanted to show Draco his tang but stopped himself knowing that the blond will most likely not even look up at him.</p><p>To his surprise, the Slytherin looked at him and smirked. “How will you know that you packed everything when you won’t have time to check? Didn’t think about that.” The smirk morphed into a playful smile and Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from Draco.</p><p>He used all his will power to answer Draco, but even for him, his voice sounded a little shaky. “Why wouldn’t I have everything?”</p><p>At his question, Draco smiled wider and Harry could hear him chuckle silently, the blond looked away for a moment and then their eyes were locked. “I don’t know Harry it’s not like someone steals your clothes for over a month.”</p><p>He looked down at Draco one again, he had his hoodie. “What did you take?”</p><p>“I don’t know what are you talking about.”</p><p>“Draco, you cannot steal my sweaters, it’s winter. Do you want me to freeze?”</p><p>He watched as the man in front of his rose his brow looking unimpressed. “There’s only one way to find out what is missing Harry”</p><p>Reluctantly he got off his bed, opened his drawers and started to put his things into his trunk looking for what was missing. After packing one-third of his belongings he looked up and saw that Draco was looking at him. The man looked proud and smug at the same time. He looked down and realised why Draco looked so pleased.</p><p>“Did you just tricked me into packing?” He couldn’t believe how quickly he allowed Draco to fool him.</p><p>“Well, it worked, besides even if you knew what you are missing you’d never get it back.” Harry was delighted to find that Draco was still smiling.</p><p>The smile was driving Harry crazy. He couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t Draco. Draco in his clothes, Draco specifically stealing his clothes for the holidays, maybe he will even wear one of his sweaters to the dinner at the Burrow. Once again the need to tell Draco about his crush arose. He couldn’t stop thinking about the hugs they shared. He knew that soon the image of them hugging won’t be enough for him. Draco was like a drug for him and during their newfound friendship somehow he got hooked. He needed to do something.</p><p>“Harry are you okay? You drifted off again.” He felt his cheeks darken. He knew that he got more distracted to closer the holidays got, but could anyone blame him. The more he thought about spending time away from Draco the more he missed him, even though they still were in the same room.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay.” He smiled at the Slytherin, who smiled back and went back to packing. Observing the blond, he made a decision, this Holidays he either will get a boyfriend or will have to get rid of some very strong feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are back at home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI,<br/>Sorry for the break my explanation is simple a lot is happening in Europe now. Firstly the treatment of the LGBTQIA+ community in Poland is getting worse. Currently, people are protesting, during these protests, the police are acting like assholes, there were beating the protesters and even arrested innocent people are were going back home form shopping. <br/>Another thing that is the situation in Belarus the situation there is horrible, please educate yourself on the happenings there and help in any way you can because people there have enough and they are fighting for freedom.<br/>This year is horrible, but please don't stop fighting. I believe in you and I support you. If you are form Poland, I guess we will see each other during one of the protests. Keep fighting!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco still couldn’t believe that he was free of the stiff atmosphere of the manor. For the first time in forever, he could actually enjoy himself during this time. He loved that the first thing that he saw when he exited the train was Andromeda and Teddy. It still surprised him that now he had people that genuinely liked him and wanted to spend time with him.</p><p>Moving towards Andromeda he could feel Harry’s presence behind him, he reached for his hand so that no one would distract Harry from their path. Teddy looked bigger, he was dressed in dragon onesie and he was smiling at every person that passed them. Immediately he reached out and took his little cousin into his arms.</p><p>The little boy always brought a smile to his face, this time was no exception. He felt as his lips turned upwards, call him weak but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>He could hear Andromeda laugh beside him. “Hello to you too Draco, Harry.” He felt himself stiffen a little. He knew that if it was his mother then he would most likely be punished at home, but Andromeda would never do anything unkind.</p><p>“Sorry. Hi, how are you?” When he looked up he noticed that Andromeda was smiling at him, he felt a warm growing in his chest. Draco wondered if this is how a real family should make one feel.</p><p>“I’m good. Are you coming with us, Harry?” Draco looked back and noticed that Harry stood awkwardly behind him.</p><p>He knew that Harry is going to look for some excuse, but recently spending time away from the raven-haired boy was becoming more and more difficult. He knew that now that they won’t be rooming together for two weeks their scheduled film/game night will resume, but it was still not enough.</p><p>“He’s staying. Harry promised that he will teach me how to make cookies, didn’t you?” Draco watched as Harry looked at him startled, he wondered if the boy will leave. To his surprise, he just smiled.</p><p>“You heard him, Andy, it seems that I am staying.” Draco was glad that Harry didn’t sound disappointed or angry. “I just have to say Ron and Hermione not to wait up for me. We kinda got separated.” Looking around Draco noticed that he could see the couple anywhere.</p><p>Andromeda’s voice made him look back at her. “Not to worry Harry. I’m sure that we will see them any minute now”</p><p>Draco looked back down at his little cousin and noticed that the excitement started to die down a little. “Well the sooner the better, the little guy isn’t going to last much longer.” Just as he said it the duo appeared next to Harry.</p><p>“Hello Andromeda, Teddy. How are you.” Hermione greeted his aunt and at the same time, Ron said hello and focus on the baby in his arms.</p><p>“He’s gotten so big.” Draco smiled at him</p><p>Hermione started to talk with Andromeda about some book at both of them read when Harry spoke. “I’m going to Andy’s tonight, so you’re on your own with dinner.”</p><p>Draco noticed that this brought Weasley’s attention, he looked up from the baby and glared at his friend, for a moment Draco was worried but when the redhead spoke he wanted to burst out with laughter. “Are you kidding me. Harry, you know that Hermione is helpless in the kitchen and the last time I tried to cook something ended up in flames. You cannot keep doing this, we cannot spend our whole money on taking out.”</p><p>During Weasley’s little act Draco watched Harry and noticed the different emotions that crossed his face. At first, it was confusion, maybe even fear but the more was said the bigger Harry’s smile was.</p><p>“Well, Hermione wouldn’t be that bad if she learned how to season. You, on the other hand, are helpless. Honestly, I don’t understand how you avoided Molly’s cooking lessons.” Harry was full-on laughing at the expression that his friend was sending him.</p><p>When their argument started to come to a close Draco noticed that the boy in his arms started to yawn, he turned towards Andromeda. “Teddy is falling asleep. We need to go before he attaches himself to me.”</p><p>Andromeda abruptly stopped talking mid-sentence and looked at him. “Good, he was attached to me when you were at Hogwarts now he is all yours and Harry’s. Tonight you two are babysitting and I will relax.” She smiled at Granger, finished her conversation and only after that she nodded at Harry and him. “Let’s go boys.”</p><p>With that, they said their goodbyes and made their way out of the station to Andromeda’s house.</p><p>Upon arriving there Draco noticed that Andromeda started to look nervous, he wasn’t sure why she didn’t mention anything on the station. The quick change in attitude unnerved him.</p><p>“I know that it’s not the time for presents yet, but I have something for you Draco.” He knew that Andromeda could see that he was surprised by the way she smiled. “It’s nothing bad, come on.”</p><p>He reached for Harry’s hand and together they went after his aunt. She led them to a room that he didn’t recall, he was almost sure that it was not there during summer. Andromeda stopped in front of the door and turned towards them. Draco looked at her when she caught his eye Andromeda stepped to the right and he saw the door. In the middle of the door, his name was written in Andromeda’s neat handwriting.</p><p>“I know that you said that you’re gonna stay just till you find your own place, but I want you to know that you don’t have to go.” This left him speechless, Draco could feel tears making their way down his face.</p><p>With one move he hugged Andromeda, he felt as she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you. This is the most one ever did for me. I can never repay you.”</p><p>The arms tighten for a moment and then his aunt spoke. “You don’t have to repay me Draco. You already help me a lot with Teddy. This is for you a place where you can be you.” He smiled at her words a place where he can be himself. He already loved it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Healing and Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry thinks Draco is pretty, then does a risky move and thinks that he fucked up (Spoiled Alert! He didn't.).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>Keep fighting, never give up, together we are stronger. <br/>Please wear a mask and stay safe during protests.<br/>Talk about Belarus and support then in their time of crisis. <br/>Additionally 1312 and ***** ***! <br/>Stay strong and don't let the assholes win.<br/>Every single one of you is amazing and deserve the world don't let anyone tell you otherwise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment Harry thought that he was intruding on a very private moment, no one ever hugged him like this, not even Molly with her never-ending supply of love. Just when he was about to turn around and busy himself in the kitchen he felt a hand on his wrist. When he looked up he saw Draco, the blond was smiling and Harry never saw anything more beautiful.</p><p>Together they walked inside the room and immediately Harry could see that Andromeda knew Draco more that he thought he did. The walls were covered in books, some muggles, some wizard. The desk stood near the window so that Draco could see the garden, Harry noticed that one book laid on the desk, from the title he gathered that it was about healing. Looking around he noticed the bed that had Slytherin green covers and the wardrobe. Although the room was small, Harry could see the happiness and excitement in Draco’s eyes.</p><p>Harry loved seeing Draco’s whole face lit up when he smiled and right now the boy looked lovely. Harry could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Draco’s voice startled him from his thoughts, when he looked at him he noticed that they were standing closer than he expected.</p><p>“Come on, I’m sure Andy made food we can come back here and check out all the books after we ate.” Harry wanted to respond but the blond in front of him was still smiling and he was sure that the only thing that he will manage to voice would be ‘You are beautiful’. Instead, he simply nodded and hoped that Draco didn’t notice the blush that surely appeared on his face.</p><p>The blond smiled and led him downstairs where Andromeda already set the table. As Teddy was currently asleep the three of them tried to make as little noise as possible. This, however, didn’t stop the conversation entirely. In a lowered voice Andromeda asked them about the school year. Draco, of course, got more question because Andy needed to be brought up to pace about Draco’s side project with Neville, Harry throughout the whole conversation tried not to show his jealousy.</p><p>After they finished the dinner Draco went to fetch Teddy and the four of them sat at the sofa while Teddy’s favourite show played in the background. Soon the conversation came to a close and Draco excused the two of them taking Harry back to his new room.</p><p>When they arrived in front of the door Draco stopped and looked back at Harry, his expression was unreadable for a moment and then Harry saw a small smile appear on his face that quickly was replaced by worry.</p><p>“No one ever did anything that nice for me. I’ve always been a burden for people. I don’t know how to repay her Harry.”</p><p>“Oh, Draco you don’t have to repay Andy. She did it because she loves you. You no longer have to feel like a burden Draco, trust me.” Without hesitation, he gathered the blond in his arms and hugged him tightly. “Come on I thought we have books to check out.” The blond hugged him back and quickly escaped from his embrace to open the door.</p><p>Harry could see the look of wonder on the blond’s face. He wanted to look away, but Draco took his hand and led him to the first bookcase.</p><p>Draco’s eyes lit up when he noticed a book titled <em>Healing and Potions: 101 potions that could save or end your life</em>. “I can’t believe she found this book.” Immediately the blond started to look through the book.</p><p>Curious Harry asked. “What’s so special about the book?”</p><p>Draco looked at him from his expression Harry could read that somehow he managed to offend the blond. He smiled waiting for the rant hat Draco was about to deliver. “What’s so special? What’s so special? Harry this book is one of the most useful in the whole magic world. I can’t believe you. This book will most likely be my future, Harry.”</p><p>This intrusted him. “How come?”</p><p>For a moment Draco looked nervous. “I always wanted to do something with potions, but I don’t think that being a potion master is for me, so I want to become a healer specialised in potions and potion damages. This way I can not only help people but also make up for the wrong in my past.”</p><p>“Oh, Draco I know you will be brilliant.” He watched as the nervousness left the blond. “Now tell me more about the book.” He smiled as Draco launched into an elaborated one-sided discussion of potions and their connection to healing.</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself Draco was talking about healing and potions and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blond. He didn’t know how but suddenly he found himself right in front of Draco, the boy didn’t seem to notice their closeness still absorbed in his explanation. Harry couldn’t stop looking at the blond, at the way he moved his arms when he was exited, at the smile that brightened up his whole face. He needed to do something about the feelings that threaten to rip him apart, so he kissed him.</p><p>For a moment nothing happened then Draco started to kiss him back. Harry couldn’t think, right now the only thing that matter, the only thing that was real was the blond in his arms, the blond that was kissing back.</p><p>The moment broke when Harry heard Teddy’s crying. Quickly he took a step back and turned around.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should have done that. This was stupid, I don’t even know if you like men or me. I’m sorry.” Harry could feel tears appearing in his eyes. “Shit I will go.” His vision was blurry and the only sound he could hear was the beating of his heart.</p><p>For a moment he could swear that he heard Draco calling his name but being unable to face the blond he run and quickly made his way back to Grimmauld Place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Dinner time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dinner at the burrow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi,<br/>The situation in Belarus is awful, please talk about what is happening there and try to help in any way that you can.<br/>Please keep fighting and don't give up. Never give up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was furious, finally, something good happened to him, Harry kissed him so he was sure that the feelings that he has are mutual, but then Harry ran and Draco was once again left alone.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what went wrong, but he knew that he needs to fix it somehow. After a few tries, he finally managed to write a quick note to Granger to make sure that Harry will still attend the Weasley holiday dinner. He was sure that Granger will force Harry to attend even if he didn’t want to.</p><p>The days between the beginning of the break and the dinner seemed longer than when Harry was visiting and slowly it drove Draco insane. He was counting the days leading to the dinner and minute by minute he felt more and more nervous. He knew that Andromeda picked up on the change in his behaviour but she didn’t push him for information.</p><p>-</p><p>When the day finally arrived Draco couldn’t stop shaking and he had no idea what to wear. His nervousness had to be more visible because after breakfast Andromeda waltzed into his room took one look at him, walked over to his wardrobe and picked out an outfit for him.</p><p>“We are leaving in an hour, please be ready Draco.” She smiled at him and left to get Teddy ready.</p><p>Draco didn’t know how, but she picked up an outfit that Draco knew for a fact Harry will like. Black skinny jeans and Harry’s ruby sweatshirt, Draco noticed that every time he wore Harry’s clothes the raven-haired boy couldn’t stop looking at him. This time he wasn’t sure if the clothes will attract Harry, but he needed every advantage he could find to get the boy alone.</p><p>After dressing and making sure that his hair was perfectly styled he made his way downstairs, where Andromeda was already waiting for him with Teddy on her hip. He took his cousin and the three of them made their way to the fireplace.</p><p>When Draco first found out about the dinner he made Andromeda promise to him that she will go first to make sure that all the Weasleys were okay with him attending. After his aunt left he was to wait for five minutes and if she didn’t come back in this time then it meant that it was okay for him to go.</p><p>Slowly he made his way through the floo and appeared in the salon of the burrow. His aunt was patiently waiting for him, when he looked around he noticed that Molly Weasley stood a little behind her. The red-haired woman came up to him and Draco found himself enveloped in a hug.</p><p>“I know that you are nervous, but you don’t have to, the war ended and all of us know that you only wanted to protect your family. Draco, I forgive you.” He could felt as the nervousness in him lessen and he relaxed more into the hug.</p><p>“I still need to say it. I’m sorry Mrs Weasley, for everything. I was an asshole and I’m sorry for insulting you and your family.” He felt as Mrs Weasley hugged him tighter. He never wanted to leave the hug, but his cousin, that still was in his arms had a different idea. The boy started to wiggle in his arms and Draco had to extract himself from Mrs Weasley arms in order to shift the boy higher in his arms.</p><p>“It’s okay, all is forgiven. You can call me Molly, mrs6 Weasley is so formal.” Molly smiled at him. “Oh, Harry is in the kitchen, we still have some time to dinner, Hermione told me that you two need to talk, so if you want to do it, there’s no better time than now. The kitchen is just round the corner, next to the dining room”</p><p>Draco looked at Molly for a long time, then did the only thing he could, gave Molly his baby cousin and quickly made his way towards the kitchen.</p><p>Upon entering the kitchen, he behaved as every sane person would, he loudly shouting. “HARRY JAMES POTTER!” Looking around he noticed that Harry was in fact not alone in the kitchen, Hermione, Ron, George and Charlie Weasley stood next to him probably talking, but after his shout, all five of them stood silently staring at him. “Um, hi. Can you please leave Harry and I for a moment?” The four additional people look from him to Harry then stood up patted Harry on the shoulder and left then alone.</p><p>Harry stood in the middle of the kitchen looking anxiously from Draco to the door. Before Harry could escape him Draco quickly moved towards him.</p><p>“Harry James Potter” He began calmly. “You didn’t have to leave.”</p><p>For a moment Harry stood in front of him unmoving, then he finally looked at Draco.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Draco noted that Harry sounded nervous.</p><p>“After the kiss, you didn’t have to leave.” He carefully watched Harry’s face, the confusion and nervousness slowly melted away from his face and Draco slowly started to smile.</p><p>“Oh.” The boy in front of him smiled and moved closer towards Draco. “So, you are saying that I can kiss you again?”</p><p>Draco took one small step towards Harry closing the gap between them. He reached and placed his hand on Harry’s cheek not taking his eyes away from Harry’s green eyes. He noticed that Harry’s eyes shifted to Draco’s lips, Harry moved his arms to Draco's waist and then they were kissing. Draco moved his hands to Harry’s hair, the curls were soft and he smiled into the kiss.</p><p>Neither of them noticed that the door to the kitchen opened and Molly stood in the entrance to the kitchen until she loudly cleared her throat making both of them jump away from each other.</p><p>“The dinner is ready boys, it’s time to eat.” She smiled at them and added. “You can continue later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. After Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holidays continue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, <br/>Please stay strong and keep fighting. Don't let others tell you that you don't matter to that there is nothing to be done, they are wrong and you are dynamite of a person and your explosion can bring change.<br/>Don't give up!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the remaining time of the dinner, Harry couldn’t keep his eyes away from Draco. His eyes followed the blond everywhere and every time he was able to find him alone he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Of course, Harry knew that they still needed to talk about their new developing relationship, but right now talking was the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p>While he was looking at Draco who was talking with Hermione, Harry didn’t notice that Andromeda sat next to him.</p><p>“I’m glad you two finally figured it out. Took you long enough.” Her voice startled him and he quickly took his eyes away from Draco and looked at Andromeda.</p><p>“Hey! I wasn’t the only one that took his time.” Even though he knew that it really took both Draco and him forever to finally figure out their feelings and gather enough courage to confess, he still felt the need to somehow defend his pride.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m just happy that Draco will stop the pacing. I thought that he going to make a hole with all his anxious energy.” This and the playful tone which Andromeda used brought a smile to Harry's face. Additionally, knowing that Draco was as nervous as he made him feel a little better.</p><p>Harry quickly looked at Draco, who still was talking with Hermione. “Should you be telling me this?”</p><p>Andromeda just laughed at him got up and left Harry alone at the table. Slowly he got up and tried to make his way towards Draco when out of nowhere Ginny appeared in front of him.</p><p>“Harry, do you have a moment?” Harry really didn’t want to talk with Ginny right now. He knew that they agreed to try again after the war, but after their talk back in August when she showed up in Grimmauld, he really didn’t feel like talking about their relationship or lack of it again.</p><p>“Emm…” He looked up towards Draco and their eyes locked. Draco smiled at him encouragingly and tilted his head towards the door as if to let Harry know that he should talk with Ginny in private. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” Slowly he made his way towards the door expecting her to follow.</p><p>“Harry, I think you know what I wanted to talk with you about.” Ginny sounded confident, but Harry really didn’t know what they had to talk about the fact that they were never getting back together because of the feelings he had for Draco. “I wanted you to be the first to know that I’m finally confessed to Luna.” For a moment Harry was rendered speechless, since when Ginny fancied Luna?</p><p>“I… You… Luna…” He shut his mouth and looked at Ginny. After close inspection, he noticed that she started to fidget with her sleeves while looking extremely uncomfortable. “Well, welcome to the club, Ginny.”</p><p>The girl looked at him with a little frown. “What club?”</p><p>“The I fancy an extremely pale person that has platinum hair, a personality that most people don’t like and captivating eyes.” He smiled when he saw the look on Ginny face slowly changing from one of anxiety to one of recognition.</p><p>“You and Malfoy?”</p><p>“Yes. And you and Luna.” They looked at each other and after a moment both started to laugh. “But seriously, thank you for telling me. I thought that Luna was with Neville.”</p><p>“Apparently they kissed because of the war nothing more. Luna figured out that she prefers to kiss girls, preferably redheads and Neville is still figuring his stuff out.”</p><p>“Is she okay with you telling me this?” Ginny talked about this so effortlessly and Harry wondered if he ever will be able to be so free.</p><p>“Yeah, we talked about this. Honestly, Harry communication is everything. Now come on you shouldn’t make your second half wait so long for you.”</p><p>After coming back to the salon Harry noticed that Draco was no longer talking with Hermione, who now stood next to Ron and Molly. Quickly he scanned the room looking for the blond man. After a moment his eyes landed on a sofa that stood in front of the lit fireplace, Draco sat with Teddy in his eyes looking at him with a smile and Harry’s heart leapt from his chest. The blond looked so comfortable that Harry wanted to go to him and kiss him into oblivion.</p><p>He felt as someone nagged him on the shoulder, when he looked up he saw that it was Ginny. “Go to him.” She smiled at him and Harry could do nothing but follow her instruction.</p><p>In a second he stood in front of Draco. The blonde man looked up at him, the smile never leaving his face. Harry smiled. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Harry began to get nervous because Draco just stared at him, but after a second a brilliant smile lit his face and Harry felt as if he was drowning. “I would love nothing more.” Harry leaned down and planted a kiss on Draco mouth. Vaguely he heard shouting and whistling behind him but he ignored the noise, the only thing that mattered for him was the blond.</p><p>After what felt like forever Harry finally broke the kiss and look around because of the noise. Every person in the room stared at them for a moment and then began to clap.</p><p>“What a show mate!” He heard George shout. Harry felt as his cheeks redden, he wanted to flee but Draco took a hold of his hand and pulled him towards himself, making Harry land just next to Draco.</p><p>He smiled at the blond and kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Back at School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are back at school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, <br/>Please stay safe and stay strong!<br/>Wear a mask, don't let assholes get to you.<br/>Please don't isolate yourself, I promise you that someone will always want to talk to you!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the eventful dinner, Harry couldn’t wait for the New Year’s Eve. He was right to do so because the kiss they shared at midnight was mind-blowing and Harry just knew that it was one of many.</p><p>Now on the train back to school, he began to worry. What if Draco didn’t want anyone to know? Harry could live with their relationship being only known in their friends' group, but he didn’t want to be a secret. He was pretty sure that Draco also didn’t want to hide, hey didn’t talk about it yet, between the dinner, Teddy getting sick and then the New Year’s Party they had no time to discuss anything. Now sitting in their compartment on the Hogwarts’ express Harry knew that the first thing the two of them has to do is talk, preferably in their dorm and in between kisses, but still talk.</p><p>When the train finally arrived, the compartment that he and his friends were occupying once again was the last to exit the train. Harry was the last to actually step on the platform when he finally pocked his head out of the train the crowd of students once again looked straight at him. He wanted to run, but suddenly a hand appeared in front of his head. Draco wanted to hold Harry’s hand despite the poisonous looks that the rest of the students were sending him. He took his hand without hesitation and let Draco guide him to the carriage.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to be seen with me holding hands?” He asked once they were safely inside the carriage.</p><p>“Harry, darling” Harry loved that Draco used terms like darling or honey to talk to him. Feeling a blush making its way up to his neck, he snuggled closer to Draco and listen as the blonde continued. “It’s already too late. Don’t you remember the opening feast when the two of us held hand the whole time? Besides, I don’t care if people know, I will even allow you to shout it from the Astronomy Tower if you want.”</p><p>Harry’s smile grown because of what Draco said because he did want to shout this from the top of the Astronomy Tower, but now that he was given permission the prospect of actually climbing all the stairs of the tower didn’t sound so appealing. Instead, he decided that from now on if Draco is okay with it he is going to be as tactile as he can.</p><p>When they arrived in the dorm the first thing Harry did instead of unpacking was catching Draco’s hand and holding him close. “I don’t want to let you go.” He smiled when Draco laugh but didn’t move to untangle himself from Harry.</p><p>Suddenly Harry was hit with a great idea, quickly he picked up the taller, but lighter boy and moved towards the bed.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Draco tried to sound intimidating, but the fact he was still laughing destroyed his effort.</p><p>Instead of answering Harry laid Draco on the bed and before the blond could sit he laid next to him. “Harry?”</p><p>Laying down Harry suddenly felt all his anxiousness leaving him, slowly he began to relax. “Can we just cuddle. I need a moment to relax. Please.” When he felt that the blond that a moment earlier was tense relax, Harry, smiled.</p><p>“The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice is a cuddler, who would have thought. Just you wait till I tell Weasley and Granger or better maybe I will tell Neville.” Harry smile at the blond antics and hugged him tighter.</p><p>“I can hug you to death, blondie.” His smile grew when the blond start to shake from his laughter.</p><p>“Oh, no. I survived the war only to be cuddled to death.” Both of them were laughing and Harry couldn’t believe that this was his life, he never thought that he would be that happy. “Come on Golden Boy since we’re already here let’s take a nap. I imagine that someone will wake us in time for dinner.”</p><p>-</p><p>Harry was awoken by the loud knocking, not looking up he unlocked the door.</p><p>“See ‘Mione I told you they will be here.” As always the extreme loudness that was Ron would not let him fall back asleep. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and found that Draco was still pressed to his chest and somehow the blond was still asleep.</p><p>“Ron I don’t think that barging in their dorm now is a good idea.” Harry almost laughed at Hermione’s panicked voice, but quickly he remembered the blonde that was still in his arms.</p><p>“Can you two be quiet, I have a sleepy Slytherin in my arms.”</p><p>Both Ron and Hermione paused their argument and stopped in front of his bed, gaping at the two of them. “I’ve never thought that I will see him so peaceful.”</p><p>Harry smiled at Hermione’s words. “Yeah. Is it dinner time?”</p><p>This time it was Ron, who answered him. “That’s why we came for the two of you. I figured that since no one saw the two of you since we got off the Hogwarts express you will be here.”</p><p>Harry slowly shifted so that he was facing the blonde. With his free hand, he started to play with Draco’s hair, which caused the Slytherin to shift a little in his arms. “Draco it’s dinner.” The boy in his arms slowly opened his eyes and Harry’s heart stilled for a moment.</p><p>Draco was still half asleep. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, “Morning.” Harry smiled at the blonde in his arms, he still couldn’t comprehend how did he get so lucky.</p><p>“Oh my god! Get a room you two.” This woke the blond right up.</p><p>“We have a room Weasley, this one.” The two of them didn’t even look ashamed when they started to laugh at the blond bed head.</p><p>“Come on you two we will wait for you in the common room.” Still laughing the two of them finally left their room.</p><p>“I hate your friends.” Harry looked at Draco’s punting face that perfectly complemented his messy hair.</p><p>“They’re also your friends, love.” With that, he kissed Draco and held his hand to help the blond stand up.</p><p>“Still hate them.” Harry started to laugh, he could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, once again<br/>I feel like slowly this fic is coming to an end, I already have some ideas for another fic I would like to write that's why with the next chapter I will provide a short summary of two or three fics I want to write and if you are interested you can help me choose which will be the first to be written! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Explain Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First appearance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI,<br/>I sorry this took me so long but I had to do something at work and I didn't have time to do anything else.<br/>Now to my motivational message for y'all.<br/>Please don't give up the world need people like you, people that are not afraid to be yourself and are not afraid to stand up to others.<br/>Keep fighting and trust me you are awesome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arriving in the Great Hall, hand in hand with Harry, Draco was expecting a lot of things, but he was not prepared for Neville Longbottom to run at him at full speed while holding a newspaper. Before he could comprehend what happened, Harry was helping him get up from the floor of the Great Hall.</p><p>“Oh, god. I’m sorry, but look they wrote about our potion and how the first dosages of it are being given to the patients. I’m so happy I could kiss you Draco.” Draco smiled and wanted to answer the boy when he felt a protective arm around his waist.</p><p>“Maybe you should stick to hugs Neville.” Harry’s voice was almost venomous. Draco watched as Neville’s eyes travelled to the hands that held him in place.</p><p>The Gryffindor smiled and started to laugh. “Fucking finally guys. I thought that you’re going to bite my head off. I guess congratulations are in order.”</p><p>Draco smiled as he watched Harry’s face reddening. “Thank you, Neville. Do you think that the potion will work on the advanced cases? I know that it worked with the shaking of my hands but it was a mild aftereffect.”</p><p>“I think that it will definitely help. I also think that I would have definitely never done this without you so really thank you Draco.” The boy gave him a brilliant smile then turned to Harry. “Oh and Harry, I don’t care if you are the boy who lived you hurt him and I will hurt you.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t understand why Neville would say something like this to Harry, but the raven-haired Gryffindor only looked at him then at Neville and smiled. “I don’t intend to hurt him, but if I ever do you have my permission to knock some sense into me.” The two Gryffindors began to laugh and Draco could feel as the small smile that he had on his face was getting bigger.</p><p>Just as the three of them made their way to the 8<sup>th</sup> year table a commotion broke out near one of the tables and a group of 5<sup>th</sup> year students appeared in front of them. Draco looked as Harry stepped in front of him successfully making him feel less uncomfortable.</p><p>“Can help you?” Draco couldn’t see Harry’s expression, but his voice was ice cold.</p><p>“Yeah, actually. We wanted to know what a Death Eater like him had to do to get you to fall so low.” The expression on their faces told Draco that they despised him.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I bet he spread his legs for your protection.” Draco couldn’t see the person who said this and before he could scan the group another person decided to speak. “Harry Potter’s personal slut.” He could feel as his body started to shake. “Or perhaps he used some sort of love potion to make the saviour of our world fuck a dirty Death Eater.” Draco wanted to turn and run away, he knew that it would be cowardly but he really didn’t want to deal with all the group that was getting bigger and bigger.</p><p>Before the blond could run away Harry grabbed his hand successfully holding him in place.</p><p>“Who I date is none of your business and if I were you I would stop with the hate full comments because my patience is wearing thin. Now let us pass and fuck off.” Harry started to walk through the group and Draco followed him, a small smile on his face. Harry actually stood up for him, he knew that Harry liked him to the point of defending him, but knowing and actually seeing him do that made his heart hammer in his chest.</p><p>The spell that Harry’s words had on the group broke and Draco felt as stinging hex hit him in the back, he stumbled and almost fell on Harry, seeing this Neville caught him and held him upright as Harry turned around and once again faced the group.</p><p>“I will say this only once so listen closely. Draco is my boyfriend I will not hide him. This is my life, not yours, I don’t care what all of you think about me but let’s make one thing clear. The war is over the ones responsible paid for their sins, Draco did what he did for a reason and if I can see it then you all can also get yours heads out of your asses and see him as more than a boy that was forced into a role he didn’t want to play. Now if I see any hexes thrown his way I will personally make sure that the detention you will face will be the least of your worries.” Draco almost shivered to hear Harry’s tone.</p><p>The raven-haired boy turned and walked back to him. “Are you okay?” this time Harry’s sounded worried but also soft and Draco could do nothing but nod and hope that the Gryffindor couldn’t see how flustered he was.</p><p>Harry took his hand and guided him to their table Neville following behind them. This time no one made a move to stop them.  The three of them sat down and Harry immediately put some food on Draco’s plate.</p><p>“I know that you will most likely not eat anything after this, but you really need to eat something and I’m not above using the fact that you like me, so for me?”</p><p>He looked at Harry’s emerald eyes and even though he could still feel the throb that the hex lest he quickly pecked Harry’s lips and begun to eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now for the promised summaries:<br/>1<br/>After the war, Draco is really trying to put everything behind him, but with weekly Auror raid of his potion business and the hate he receives from the public, he is not sure how long will he be able to stay in England.<br/>This story will basically focus more on Harry and him coming to terms with the fact that somehow he became someone that he despises. When Draco decides to finally leave all the hate behind, Harry goes on a journey to not only find Draco and apologize but also to make sure that he himself changes and doesn't become the person he hates.<br/>2<br/>This story is different because I wanted it to be an age gap story meaning that Draco is born during the second war and becomes a potion professor at Hogwarts, where he meets Harry a DADA professor. Harry is still the boy who lived twice, but he is 37 years old while Draco is 23. I know that the age difference is big but in no way I want the relationship to be predatory or based simply on sex, both of them are adults. In the beginning, Draco has no idea who Harry is due to being raised in France and while the aftermath of the war will be present in the story it won't be the main focus. I want this to be kinda enemies-to-friends-to-lovers but with a clean start.<br/>3<br/>And my last idea!<br/>Upon learning what Voldemort wants to do with the Potters, Narcissa decides to write a letter and give up the only thing that matters to her, Draco. This story will focus on Sirius and Draco, basically, the Potters live, but James cannot forgive the Death Eaters for the attack on his family so he doesn't want Sirius to raise Draco which leads to a big fight due to which Sirius moves to France with Draco and no one knows where the two are. This may seem as a gloomy story but trust me eventually James realises his mistake and the fact that Draco goes to Hogwarts and Harry has a really big crush on him help a lot. So it's kinda angst, but mostly fluff and also wolfstar because there no everyone lives without wolfstar!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Studing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are in the library</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>I hope y'all have a great day and that you punched some nazi. Be yourself and keep fighting. I love you and I stand with you. Don't give up and don't let the assholes win.<br/>Black Lives Matter! Trans rights! Non-binary people are valid and asexual people exist!<br/>Have a lovely weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was worried, he knew that there would be some backlash when he decided to start a relationship with Draco, but he was not expecting the groups of people to approach him every day asking if his relationship was a joke or if perchance he was blackmailed into it. Some even went as far as trying to convince him that Draco used an unforgivable on him or dosed him with a love potion. The more he had to explain that he, in fact, was sane and that he was happy with Draco the more annoyed he got.</p><p>He was also aware that all the negative comments and the hostile behaviour towards Draco were not helping the blond. After the first time, they fell asleep together, they quickly decided that they quite like it so they continue to sleep in the same bed and while at the beginning both of them were more relaxed, now that the comments became more frequent Harry could tell that Draco’s problems with sleep returned. The boy often shifted in his sleep and looking at the eye bags that once again took a permanent residence under Draco's eyes as well as the fact that the blond began to fall asleep in the library or during boring classes Harry could tell that sleep became a problem once again. He worried that with the return of Draco’s nightmares the Slytherin will once again be afraid to sleep.</p><p>Even though McGonagall was doing everything in her power to help them, the number of detentions was extreme, and Harry was beginning to worry that soon Draco will realise that the whole relationship was one big mistake. Before they became a couple everything was going well for the Slytherin then Harry happened and everything Draco worked for, gone to shit, even his work with Neville was forgotten because of their relationship. Harry knew that he was overthinking, but even the possibility of breaking up the still-new relationship scared him.  </p><p>That being said he would not give the bullies the satisfaction of seeing them apart. Every time the two of them were together he would press himself against Draco to let everyone know that their relationship was not going to disappear and they are also not going to hide it. Today was no different they went to the library after the DADA lesson and this time he decided to actually study and not just glare at people that stared at them.</p><p>Slowly he unpacked his bag looking for the potion book not noticing that Draco expectant gaze. Upon taking out most of his possessions Harry discovered a loose piece of paper that was put between the transfiguration and DADA textbooks. Still not looking up he quickly took the loose page from his bag. When he looked at it he couldn’t take his eyes away from it.</p><p>It was a drawing of Draco and him laying tangled together in bed. Harry knew that it was a drawing made by Draco and he couldn’t believe how talented the Slytherin was.</p><p>Still looking at the drawing he asked. “When did you do it?”</p><p>He could hear the smile in Draco’s voice. “Do you want to know when I draw this or when I put it in your bag?”</p><p>This time he looked up and looked at the smiling blond. “Both.”</p><p>The smile grew and Harry’s cheeks were slowly reddening. “Well I draw this on our second day back and I put it in your bag two days ago because I wanted to see how long it would take you to finally use any of your books.” Harry almost laugh seeing the mischievous glint in Draco’s eyes.</p><p>“I will have you know that I use them very frequently.”</p><p>At this comment Draco laugh and Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from the blond, his eyes focus on the way Draco closes his eyes when he laughs and the little shake of his head. “Yeah during the exam sessions.”</p><p>“Not fair. Sometimes I have to write an essay.”</p><p>“I’m sure. Do you like it?” This time a slight frown appeared on Draco’s face.</p><p>“Draco it’s beautiful, I love it. Seriously how are you so talented?” Slowly Harry moved towards the blond moving his face up so that their foreheads touched.</p><p>He could feel Draco’s hot breath on his face, the blond leaned in towards Harry’s ear and whispered. “There is a lot of things I’m talented in.”</p><p>The breath that now was on Harry’s throat made it almost impossible to focus. “Yeah like what”</p><p>Draco kissed him right under his ear. “Like this.” Moving slightly lower the blond planted a kiss on Harry's throat. “This.” This time Draco moved up and kissed him slowly taking Harry’s breath away.</p><p>A hand on Harry’s shoulder successfully startled the two of them. “Not to spoil the fun but you two have a room where you can fool around.” Harry felt himself reddening at Hermione’s words. Looking at her he noticed that Ron was standing slightly to the side his face had almost the same colour as his hair.</p><p>Suddenly Harry remembered where they were, looking around the library he noticed that people were either staring at them or purposefully looking away. Harry noticed that his Slytherin was almost as red as Ron, but a bright smile was still present on his face.</p><p>“At least now everyone will know that we are serious and this relationship is not going away.” He smiled at the blond and moved to capture his lips once again.</p><p>Quickly Hermione put a book between them before Harry could kiss Draco. “Harry seriously. I’m sure that the whole castle knows by now. If you two want to stay behave some of us want to actually study.”</p><p>“I wanted to study but then the chosen one decided to actually open his bag.” The blond was smiling.</p><p>“Well, you were the one who decided to put this masterpiece in my bag.” Picking up the piece he showed the drawing to Ron and Hermione.</p><p>“Oh, Draco you are really talented.” Ron moved towards Hermione and looked at the picture nodding his head.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not the only thing he’s talented at.” This time Harry moved towards the blond and kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, so I guess I'm writing the 3rd story, which is cool because I had this idea for a very long time, and since you helped me choose I decided that you can help me some more. I'm thinking of one day writing a story about Draco being a seer because I really like this trope, but I'm also not opposed to putting a seer Draco in this story, tell me what you think.<br/>(Also you can comment which storey I should write next till this fic ends!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Wanna Go on a Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI,<br/>Stay strong people and don't let assholes keep you down!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco woke up drenched in sweat after shifting toa little to the left he discovered that  Harry was next to him still asleep. He didn’t know what was wrong for the past few months he was better, usually, he could seep through the whole night, but since their return to Hogwarts, Draco found himself unable to sleep.</p><p>The shadow was still present in his dreams but somehow he found himself growing fond of the creature that hunted him. His mindscape also looked a lot better, when he learned how to change the black night to a beautiful sunset the whole place became a welcoming image. Sometimes he wanted Harry to see the place, but the idea of having someone in his head was still making his skin itch, too many bad memories.</p><p>He knew that sooner or later he would have to talk about it, especially that he started to fall asleep boring classes or their library visits. The exception to this was their last visit to the library, he not only finally shown Harry one of his sketches but they kissed in front of the full library.  Draco was falling more and more for the raven-haired boy and he knew that no matter what he did this feeling would never disappear.</p><p>Now lying in bed next to his boyfriend Draco smiled and turned towards Harry, successfully burring his face in the crook of his shoulder. Draco held his breath as the Gryffindor pulled him closer and laying a protective hand around Draco’s waist. Slowly he exhaled and smiled feeling the warmth radiating from the boy, soon he was asleep once again.</p><p>-</p><p>Waking up again Draco noticed that he was still tightly held by Harry, but this time the raven-haired boy was awake and looking at him a dopey smile. “Hello.”</p><p>For a moment Harry loosed his hold on him then moved and kissed the top on Draco’s head. “Good morning.” The smile that Harry gave him made his heart melt. Draco wanted to wake up like that every day with Harry’s arms around him, safe.</p><p>“We should get ready if we want to be ready for breakfast.” Draco knew that they needed to wake up, but the perspective of leaving Harry's embrace was the last thing that he wanted to do.</p><p>Suddenly a brilliant idea stroked him. “Or we could stay here and get breakfast in the kitchens.” He watched as a smile appeared on Harry’s face.</p><p>“Do you really want to risk the wrath of Hermione Granger?” The sile that was present on Draco’s face faltered and Harry started to laugh out loud. “You don’t have to look so put out. We will still have all afternoon for ourselves.”</p><p>At the mention of the afternoon Draco’s interest spiked once again. “Are we going to the library or do you have something else in mind?”</p><p>Harry was silent for a moment then looked at him and smiled. “I was thinking about taking you on a date to Hogsmeade.”</p><p>Draco wanted nothing more but spend the whole afternoon with Harry in Hogsmeade, but since their last heated make-out session in the library, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Harry shivered when he started to kiss his neck. He couldn’t erase the image of Harry’s eyes after their kiss, blown pupils and quicken breath. Draco was aware of the fact that he was no better, if Granger didn’t disturb them he would probably lose control.</p><p>The prospect of safely spending the day in Hogsmeade without having to worry about their friends interrupting them or judging eyes of the other students sounded nice. “You can take me anywhere as long as we won’t be going to Madam Puddifoot's. I have nothing against pink, but this place screams enough.”</p><p>At this Harry chuckled. “Agreed. How about The Three Broomsticks?”</p><p>He felt his heart skip a beat. “I don’t know if I’m allowed there.” When Harry looked at him questioningly Draco reluctantly complied. “The whole imperious thing.”</p><p>“Oh, Draco. Rosmerta is very understanding I’m sure she’s not holding a grudge. Besides you didn’t want to do it.”</p><p>“But I still did.” This argument was familiar for him, every day in the Manor he had it with himself.  Logically he knew that there was nothing he could do, but deep down he was still trying to find a better justification for his actions.</p><p>“Draco you were just a scared boy.” The tenderness in Harry’s voice almost made him believe that his words were true, but he couldn’t look up and see if Harry meant it.</p><p>“There was a lot of scared boys Harry, but none of them did what I did.” He couldn’t keep the bitterness from his voice.</p><p>“Look at me.” Slowly he looked up, Harry’s face was opened and Draco knew that this boy would never lie to him. “That’s true there was a lot of scared boys, but you also had a father like Lucius Malfoy, who willingly invited the snake face to your house. Different scared boys had a choice, they could run, we never could. Two sides of the same coin both melded to fit a role and both still facing the consequences of the choices that were made for us” He couldn’t take his eyes away from the raven-haired Gryffindor, no one ever put his thoughts in such a correct metaphor.</p><p>He knew that both of them were still damaged, but he didn’t expect their problems to be so similar. Thinking about it Draco realized that Harry was right, they still face the consequences of the choices that were made for them. Harry was still judged by the public for being a chosen one which was out of his control and he was judged for being a Death Eater a choice made for him by his father and by Voldemort. Their choice was taken by the same person and Draco knew that if Harry could face the judgment of people every day, he can apologize to Rosmerta.</p><p>“Do you think that one day we will be free?” He couldn’t get rid of of the hopeful tone from his voice.</p><p>Harry smiled at him, the smiled looked sad and Draco realized that he knew the answer. “Probably not, but one can hope.” And Draco hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Can You Forgive Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys talk with Rosmerta</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI,<br/>Have fun reading, remember to stay hydrated.<br/>Be yourself and keep fighting!<br/>Love y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry didn’t expect that the day would be so cold, but he should expect that on the day he planned to take Draco to Hogsmead something would be wrong. First, their depressing talk in the morning that was difficult but Harry meant every word he said to Draco. Then one of his fans decided to spill his food all over Draco so the Slytherin had to go back and change. And no the weather decided to be an asshole and suddenly drop when they were stuck in the middle of the road between Hogwarts and Hogsmead.</p><p>“Do you want to go back?” He knew that he should try to mas the disappointment he felt somehow, but today was supposed to be a nice day for both of them.</p><p>“Harry, we are wizards that what warming charms are for and besides, when we enter the pub we will be warm.” Harry smiled a little at the comment but the nagging fear that this day was going to go to shit stayed. Slowly he began to fear that Rosmerta would in fact not forgive Draco. “And if that won’t work out I’m sure that we can find shelter in some other place.” He hated that Draco had the same thought as he did.</p><p>“Draco, don’t worry I’m sure that Rosmerta will be nice to us.” He tried to make his voice as steady as possible.</p><p>Harry quickly cast the warming charm and they started to chat about the essay for Potions.</p><p>When they arrived near the pub Harry noticed that Draco started to fidget. He played with his hands, Harry watched as Draco started to scratch at his left forearm.</p><p>With one swift motion, he took Draco’s arms in his. “It’s gonna be okay Draco and even if it’s not I’m going to be there with you and we can leave at any moment.” Draco uttered no sound but Harry watched as he slowly nodded and looked</p><p>When the two of them entered The Three Broomsticks the loud chatter stopped and Harry could feel all the eyes turning towards them. Before he could do anything the first wand was drawn and pointed at Draco, Harry quickly stood in front of the blond.</p><p>“Sit down, Doyle. This is a pub not a place for public execution and if any of you have different idea them you all can leave.” Every eye was turned towards Rosmerta, the woman stood tall behind the bar her eyes were focused on the man that threatened Draco. When nothing else happened she turned to them. “Now Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy what can I do for you?”</p><p>Harry felt as Draco tensed when Rosmerta used his family name, for a moment he feared that he would leave, but instead Draco straighten a little and looked at the woman. “I believe we have something to disuse Madame, also please do not address me by the name Malfoy since I no longer have it.” Draco’s voice was firm and momentarily Harry could see the pureblood that always got what he wanted instead of his boyfriend. This moment showed Harry that the way that the blond behaved in earlier years was an act that he could turn on and off depending on the occasion.</p><p>Rosmerta looked at Draco then at him and finally after what felt like forever she nodded. “Very well follow me to the back.”</p><p>The two of them followed her, he stayed close to Draco so that if one of the patrons tries to harm him in any way he would be able to stop them.</p><p>The backroom of The Three Broomsticks was not how Harry imagined it, first of all, it was bright and he also couldn’t find any speck of dust.</p><p>“Okay, say your peace.” Rosmerta was looking at Draco, her arms were crossed but looking at her face, she didn’t look mad.</p><p>“I’m sorry for casting an unforgivable on you and for using you. Although I have my reasons I don’t consider them valid anymore.” Once again the perfect pureblood was speaking.</p><p>Rosmerta rose her hand to silence Draco. “I do not want to hear the pureblood Malfoy, what I want to hear is Draco.” For a moment Draco just looked at her, his right hand was holding his left forearm and by the way that his sleeve was looking Harry could see that the hold was tight.</p><p>“Okay, I did a lot of bad things and most of them I did because I wanted to protect my parents even though they don’t deserve it. I hate that even though they were horrible to me I still did everything I could for this shitty family that hated me now. I’m sorry that I used you and I wish I’ve never done it but I cannot change it no matter how much I want to.” Noticing that Draco began to scratch at his hand harry quickly took Draco’s hand in his once again.</p><p>Silence filled the room and Harry started to feel nervous bring under Rosmerta stare, but then the witch smiled. “I forgive you, we all had our reasons for fighting in the war. I know how purebloods are brought up and you being a Malfoy couldn’t be any better. I hope you are better without them and seeing that you two are in a relationship I believe you are.” This tie Rosmerta looked at him and smiled, her smile was warm and Harry felt as his smile crept onto his face. “Now boys what can I get you?”</p><p>Harry looked at Draco, the blond was smiling. “Thank you. I think we would like two Butterbeers.”</p><p>“Thank you Rosmerta, do you think it will be safe for us to sit out there?” Even though he was relieved that Rosmerta was letting them stay he was still worried about the other patrons.</p><p>“Don’t worry about them as long as I’m behind the bar they won’t do anything.” She smiled at them once again and led them back to the bar.</p><p>Holding Draco’s hand, he pulled the blond a little closer to himself and kissed him quickly. “I’m proud of you."</p><p>“Thank you, I’m still trying but I want to believe that I’m finally becoming the person I’ve always wanted to be.” The smile on Draco’s face was catching and soon Harry was laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Suprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Valentine Day, also I tried to write some action in the next chapter, so this is your warning. If you wanna read it you can mentally prepare yourself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this is our reminder that I love you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 14<sup>th </sup>of February was never a priority on Draco’s list until now, he knew that the boy who lived most likely never had a Valentine day date and although Draco didn’t care about the holiday he wanted Harry to experience it. Asking for Andromeda’s help was getting easier and easier, she didn’t even question him when he asked if she could send him his favourite blanket.</p><p>He still needed to add the last touches to their dormitory that’s why he asked Grander and Weasley for help. While the two of them distract Harry, he needs to finish decorating the room. Right now the beds were bushed sideways against the wall creating free space in the middle of the room, where Draco put the blanket, instead of the bug light he created a few small orbs that made the atmosphere in the room unique. He knew that he could take Harry to Hogsmead, Rosmerta even proposed to rent them a small room, but he decided to do something original, something that would show Harry that he would never leave him. Additionally, he didn’t feel like facing all the hatred that was unfortunately still present. A small basket filled with their favourite food, he was even able to get Andromeda to send him one of the better wines to accompany their little indoor picnic.</p><p>The Golden Trio was supposed to return in about half-hour leaving Draco plenty of time to decorate the room with flowers and place Harry’s present next to the basket. In the beginning, he didn’t want to engage Ron and Hermione’s help especially on Valentines, he knew that the two of them most likely had plans, but when Hermione asked him if he was planning something she not only gave him the green light but also volunteered to keep Harry busy in the morning, after that the duo had a reservation in one of the muggle restaurants that they visited a few months back.</p><p>After placing the last rose petal on the floor, a knock sounded on the door and Draco quickly turned around and opened the door.</p><p>“Hermione and Harry are going to be here in a moment.” Ron looked nice, the red-head was dressed in a muggle suit and Draco noticed that his hair was styled in a way that exposed his blue eyes.</p><p>Draco smiled looking at him. “Did you ran all the way here?” The Gryffindor only glared at him which made Draco laugh at loud. “Okay, okay. Thank you, Ron Truly it means a lot to me.”</p><p>Just them Harry and Hermione appeared in the corridor and Draco quickly exited the room and placed himself between the corridor and the door.</p><p>“There you are Ron, you just ran away and I didn’t know where you went. Are you alright, mate?” Draco smiled at Harry’s concerned tone, the boy had no idea what about to happen.</p><p>“I’m fine Harry. I think it’s time Hermione and I leave before we lose our reservation. See you guys later!” With the last statement, Ron took Hermione’s hand and quickly led her out of the corridor and disappeared down the stairs.</p><p>Draco watched as Harry furrowed his eyebrows before commenting on his friend weird antics. “Well, that was suspicious.” At this comment he couldn’t hold his laughter anymore, Weasley truly was a bad layer.</p><p>When he composed himself, Draco found that Harry was looking at him intently a small smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t help but smile himself, slowly he moved to stand next to his boyfriend and kissed him.</p><p>“Come on in.”</p><p>When he opened the door and looked back at Harry, he wasn’t expecting to see the disbelieve on the other boy face. “Woah, Draco what’s going on?”</p><p>Draco smiled and planted one more kiss on Harry’s face before he took Harry’s hand and pull him into the room. “Today is Valentine day, so I’ve decided to make it special. What do you think?” He watched as the disbelieve morphed into wonder and the boy who lived turned to the basket.</p><p>“Are we having a picnic?” At his words, Draco guided him to the blanket and opened the basket. ‘Yes, we are. I have your favourites and I also managed to persuade Andromeda to send me one of the better wines, I think you will enjoy it.” He watched as a brilliant smile appeared on Harry’s face making him look breathtaking.</p><p>“Wait, you’ve got Hermione and Ron to distract me while you prepare all of this, I could’ve helped you.” Draco couldn’t believe how stupid this boy could sometimes be.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to help me, Harry, I wanted to do this for you.” He watched the shocked expression that took over Harry’s face remembering that this was most likely the first time someone ever did something like this for the Boy-Who-Lived. “Also I’ve got you a present. I don’t know if you will like it, if not I understand and you can return it I won’t blame you. Anyway, here.” Quickly he took the present from behind the basket and held it towards Harry.</p><p>He could feel like the weight of the present left his hand and with all his strength he willed himself not to fidget while he waited for Harry’s reaction.</p><p>“Oh, Draco this is brilliant.” When he finally looked back at Harry the boy was smiling and still looking at the small package in his hand. “Help me put it on.”</p><p>Quickly Draco stood and moved to face Harry. The bracelet was mostly all black and made out of thin straps, the pendant was gold, a colour that complemented Harry’s shin tone, and in a shape of a snitch, between the snitches wings a small emerald, that reminded Draco of Harry’s eyes, was placed. With shaking fingers, he fastened the bracelet oh Harry’s right wrist and smiled.</p><p>“It has a protective charm inside, I wanted to give you something that would be useful.” Before he could continue Harry’s mouth was on his and the two of them were enveloped in a passionate kiss.</p><p>When they finally broke the kiss both of them were breathless, Draco couldn’t stop looking at Harry’s swollen lisp. “Thank you Draco, this is amazing, but I don’t have anything for you.”</p><p>He smiled and looked at his chosen one. “Don’t worry you are enough.” Before Harry could answer he kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The action I promised. (it's probably bad so...) idk !Smut!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI, stay safe and wear a mask!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without stopping for a breath Harry moved the two of them towards his bed when he heard Draco gasp as his calves hit the bed he stopped and looked at the blond.</p><p>“Do you want to” Before he could finish asking the question Draco’s lips were back on his.</p><p>“Yes, Harry.” Draco exclaimed with a breathless after they parted once again.</p><p>Slowly Harry guided the Slytherin onto the bed and move to kiss him behind the ear just like Draco did to him in the library. The moan that escaped the Slytherin lips almost made him stop and look at the blond’s face, but instead, he started to suck on the spot.</p><p>“Harry, I wanna… more.” Draco’s voice was tinted with lust and Harry was proud that he could pick it up.</p><p>Kissing his way down the Slytherin throat he started to undo the bottoms of his shirt. Draco’s moaning made his cock twitch and Harry hoped that he will be ridding himself of his clothes soon. As the last bottom of Draco’s shirt was opened he felt the blond’s hand start to tug on his shirt, he quickly pulled it off exposing his chest to the Slytherin. Draco’s hands moved towards the zipper of his pants and Harry let him undo it.</p><p>He looked at the blond and his shirt open and suddenly Harry’s whole world began to crumble. Thin white lines run down Draco’s chest, instantly Harry knew what they were the Sectumsempra incident in 6yh year. He moved his hand to touch the biggest scar that started at the collar bone and disappeared under the blond’s trousers.</p><p>“It’s okay Harry.” Looking at the blond he could see nothing but honesty, but the feeling of disgust for himself was still present.</p><p>Noticing his hesitation Draco flipped them over, placing himself on top of Harry. His hand lingering near Harry’s cock and his mouth closing on Harry’s earlobe. After a few seconds of sucking the Slytherin moved away and looked Harry in the eyes.</p><p>“If you don’t want this we can stop, but I want you to know that for me these scars mean that even back then when I was forced to do so much evil I still didn’t want to do it. I’m not going to thank you for them, but I also don’t blame you, so stop blaming yourself.” For a moment silence filled the room and Harry could only look at the blonde that sat in his lap, then he reached out and pulled the blond towards himself.</p><p>“Yes I want to, it’s been too long.” Draco smiled at him and after a moment he continued to unbutton Harry’s pants and slid them onto the floor.</p><p>After the blonde finished Harry reached out for his hand and flipped him back on to the maters. “Now let me.” Taking off the rest of Draco’s clothes was easy. Harry smiled looking at the naked blond, his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, Harry probably didn’t look any better.</p><p>He leaned down and started to kiss the Slytherin once again, this time he finished by turning the blond around and froze. “Draco, we don’t have lube.” When he looked at the blond he noticed that his face was now crimson.</p><p>“The drawer, next to my bed.” Quickly Harry made his way to the drawer and took out the tube and Draco probably acquired during one of their trips.</p><p>Harry once again found himself in front of Draco’s exposed body. Having everything he needed he wasted no time in opening the Slytherin up. Slowly he started to loosen Draco up using his fingers, putting the third one he slowly picked up the pace of the circular motion that had the blond whimper in his grasp.</p><p>“Harry… I need you… need you to fuck me.” Draco’s voice was trembling and Harry knew that he couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>Slowly he took the fingers out and pushed his placed his cock on to Draco’s entry. The Slytherin cried out with pleasure and Harry slowly began to insert himself into the whimpering blond. He placed his hand on Draco’s erected cock and started to stroke it first slowly then he started to pick up the paste making the boy under him cry out.</p><p>When he was all in Harry started to move inside the blonde giving him time to adjust to the new feeling. When Draco started to move rhythmically with him, Harry picked up his pace, looking for Draco’s prostate. The Slytherin looked magnificent under Harry, his whimpers and cries of pleasure only made Harry move faster. Soon he found the exact place he was looking for when Draco’s whole body shuddered and his cries grown louder.</p><p>“Harry” Draco’s voice was tinted with lust and having him utter Harry’s name only made him move faster into the blond.</p><p>“Say it again Draco.”</p><p>“Oh, Harry… Harry… I’m gonna…” Before the blond could finish Harry felt Draco’s cum on his hands. The image made Harry pick up the pace and soon he felt his orgasm. He came with Draco’s name on his lips just like the blond did with his.</p><p>Slowly he pulled out of the blond and lied next to him.</p><p>“This was brilliant.” With a smile, Harry noticed that Draco’s voice was a little hoarse and it was all thanks to him.</p><p>“Yes it was, wanna do it some more.” Looking at the blond he noticed the dazed look that was mixing with a wide smile.</p><p>“Maybe after we eat. I've got Treacle Tart” Harry smiled, he could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and if you want me to never write something smutty ever again just tell me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Let's Start a Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New idea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, <br/>I hope you all had a pleasant Monday and that all of you stay safe and wear a mask to the protests and just generally. <br/>Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Valentines, the two of them didn’t have as much time as they wanted to have of course the two of them tried to spend as much time together as they could, but with N.E.W.T.s approaching and with the amount of material they had to learn especially Draco most of the time they had was spend studying.</p><p>Draco was sure that if he passes all his N.E.W.T.s with outstanding results he will be able to find a job, the problem was that this conviction didn’t help him learn. He was studying for 6 hours straight and his sleep schedule still was in tatters. Harry helped a lot, the boy was very supportive, recently he was on a mission to get Draco to sleep through the whole night, which included almost caring Draco from the library to their room. The memory brought a rare smile to his face, he was sure that Harry caught it because the raven-haired boy started to smile as well. Draco still wasn’t sure how he got so lucky but decided not to dwell on it too much.</p><p>Unfortunately, Slughorn was still as frustrating as before the war, but at least he stopped with all the parties. The professor became distant to every student that came from Slytherin making it almost impossible to ask for his help if someone wanted to experiment or simply clarify something that was said during the lesson. Most of the Slytherins from lower years begun to ask Draco potion related questions which was nice because he could revise his knowledge, but this also made him worried about the future of the subject. He knew that Snape was favouring his house, but at least the people that wanted to learn something more about potions and weren’t terrified of the guy could always come to him. At first, Draco thought that his opinion about Slughorn was biased since Snape was his godfather, but when even Hermione started to complain about the lack of preparation for N.E.W.T.s he knew that Slughorn was the problem for the education of all the houses with Slytherin at the front of the line.</p><p>Looking back from his potion book he noticed that Harry was also trying to study the subject, his eyebrows were furrowed and he wore a lost look on his face, which indicated that the boy had no idea what he was reading. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to his mind.</p><p>“Harry, do you want to do something that is probably going to go terribly?” The Griffindor’s eyes were on him in a second.</p><p>“That depends am I going to get in trouble?” The carefree tone in which Harry asked the question told Draco that the idea of getting in trouble wouldn’t scare the raven-haired boy off.</p><p>“Not really, but the idea has to do with your hero status.” Draco careful watched the Gryffindor face, he knew that Harry hated being reminded about this particular thing, but he knew that if his idea was to work they had to use the-boy-who-lived.</p><p>“Draco you know that I hate this hero-worship bullshit.” Harry’s voice was colder and Draco almost shutter.</p><p>“I know, but no one is learning anything useful about potions, the N.E.W.T.s are approaching and Slughorne hates me, so you are the only person that can persuade the bastard to let us use the potion classroom so that we can learn something that would help all of us pass.” He knew that he let all his frustration and disdain creep into his voice, but at this point, he didn’t care.</p><p>For a moment he couldn’t read the expression on Harry’s face, then the boy started to speak. “Wait you want me to use my hero status to mess with Slughorne so that he will let you use the potion classroom? Don’t you already know N.E.W.T.s level potions?”</p><p>“the answer to both of these questions is yes, but I was thinking about using the classroom to tutor students in potions. You need it and I’m pretty sure that Ron could also use it, even Hermione started to complain about the guy. I know that he would never allow something like this if he knew that I was involved but he would never say no to you.” He didn’t want to look at Harry, but after a moment his curiosity won, Harry was smiling with one of his soft smiles hat indicated that he was pleased about something.</p><p>“Draco, this is a brilliant idea and you want to tutor the students.” This time he noted that Harry’s voice was soft once again.</p><p>“I mean I can, I learned from Snape so it’s only logical, but I know that not everyone would be okay with me tutoring them so Hermione could also do it if people are uncomfortable.” He knew that he was getting more and more agitated, but he needed Harry to understand that he wanted to do, he wanted to help.</p><p>Harry’s lips on his silenced him. “Draco, stop. I think that this is a great idea and if someone has a problem with you teaching then they can leave. Come on, let’s find the slimy guy. The sooner I get help with potions the better.” Draco laughed at the last comment, the boy was hopeless in the subject, he knew that half of it was the teacher, but still, Harry needed a lot of help and this time Draco was the one that was going to provide it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A Lesson to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI, this chapter is late because I no longer know what day it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry pulled Draco into a quick kiss before they enter the potion classroom, since the beginning of the additional Potion lesson tough by Draco, they had even less time they could spend together. Harry wanted to complain, but for the first time in his Hogwarts education, he actually understood Potions. Draco was a surpassingly good teacher, he didn’t insult anyone and even though there were better and worse students he tried to focus on everyone equally.</p><p>During the first weeks of their meetings, there was a lot of problems, mostly with people who arrived and left after five minutes stating that they refuse to be tough by a Death Eater. Harry almost laugh at one of them because Snape was also a Death Eater but everyone seemed to forget this fact. After only the people that wanted to learn something stayed in the classroom there was still a surpassingly big number of students that wanted to learn. That day when he looked at Draco he expected t see a grimace on his face, instead what greeted him was a smile and Harry was happy to note that it was real. Potions were Draco domain, the boy was amazing at it, giving tips and making sure that everyone heard and understood him.</p><p>When Hermione first heard about the idea she laughed at Harry, but after the initial shock worn off she convinced them to let her help with the preparation and with spreading of the news, which Harry knew that she was good at from the days of DA meetings. At first, he half expected her to try bully Draco into letting her co-teach, but when after the first class, during which Draco helped Hermione with perfecting one of the most complicated potions, she came to him and told him that she did learn something, he knew that she will let Draco do the teaching.</p><p>Today Draco promised that he will help Harry with the correct way of holding the knife and he hoped that this meant that Draco would get extremely close to him. He missed the blonde even though he was right next to him. Slowly he pulled back and looked at his boyfriend, the blonde was looking at him with a smile and a slightly wild look in his eyes and Harry knew that if they didn’t have any obligations they would be on their way to their room. He kissed Draco once again and stepped away from the blond. He smiled at the pout that the Slytherin gave him.</p><p>“We need to go inside.” He could feel the reluctance in his voice and almost laugh at himself.</p><p>Draco only nodded, his eyes focused on Harry’s lips and quickly harry obliged and leaned down. The kiss was amazing and he didn’t want to pull back this time. Just as he was about to enveloped Draco in his arms the door of the classroom opened making them jump away from each other.</p><p>“Honestly, boys you have a whole classroom waiting for you.” Harry hated when Hermione used her parent voice on them, he hated it even more when she was right.</p><p>He looked at Hermione then at Draco, the Slytherin was crimson, the colour almost matched the sweater form Molly, that harry was currently wearing. Without looking at Harry, Draco quickly entered the classroom.</p><p>“Thank you for once again making my boyfriend ran away.” He was aware of the bitterness on his voice, but after all, he did deserve one moment alone with Draco.</p><p>Hermione smiled at him. “You have your whole life for this, now it’s time for studying. I promise that I won’t disturb you after the N.E.W.T.s.” He looked at her and smiled.</p><p>“I will hold you to that promise.” When they entered the classroom Draco was in his whole teacher mode, meaning that he barely glanced at Harry.</p><p>After half an hour of waiting Draco finally speared in front of him. Even though his expression would be considered unreadable by most Harry now knew better, Draco’s eyes still held the same emotions that were present before the lesson began.</p><p>“Okay, Mr Potter, show me what you got.”</p><p>Quickly Harry focused on the task before him, picking up the familiar knife was easy, he started to slice the ingredient his cubes came out uneven no matter how hard he tried to get them to match. Soon a hand appeared on his making him stop what he was doing. Draco was behind him, his left hand hugged Harry’s waist while his right slowly slid toward his wrist, the motion making Harry shiver. Draco’s hand finally made its way to his and the long finger closed around Harry’s slightly shaky hand.</p><p>“You need to relax and your hold needs to be more firm.” Draco’s voice was more like a purr and this time Harry suppressed his shiver. The blond initiated the moves of Harry's hand, with the additional grasp Harry did feel more confident in his movements. “Remember to protect your thumb. Here, let me.” Harry watches as Draco slid his fingers unto the knives handle in place of Harry’s. His left hand still firmly held Harry in place, the blond’s movements were calculated and he couldn’t stop looking at the way that the moved, he swallowed loudly just when Draco whispered. “Your turn.”</p><p>He took the knife and started to dice the ingredient, Draco still held him as the shape started to look better and better. Harry could tell that the blond decided that he was satisfied when he once again leaned to Harry’s ear and whispered. “See you in our room, Mr Potter.”</p><p>Slowly Draco removed his hands from Harry and moved further down the classroom, leaving Harry alone. He could feel his face getting redder and redder. Slowly he looked towards Hermione and Ron knowing what he would see. His best friends were looking at him, both of them openly laughing and honestly Harry couldn’t blame them, this is what he got for dating a Slytherin. He closed his eyes, Draco needed to finish this lesson fast. Harry smiled thinking of what they would do when they get back to their dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Help Me Through the Hard Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco is a little down but Harry helps him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi,<br/>Wear a mask, stay hydrated and keep on fighting!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In many cases what pushed people into a breakdown is usually a small seemingly unimportant thing, unfortunately for Draco, it was the same. After coming back to his room, he spieled his quill onto his potion textbook and that was enough for him to break. All his frustration, insecurities and doubt came crashing and he couldn’t stop the tears. The only good thing about this situation was the fact that Harry was not in their room, he couldn’t imagine what would he do if Harry witnesses him crying once again.</p><p>Just as he was about to lay down the door opened, Harry stood in the doorway concern was painted on his face and it was almost too much for Draco. He stood there in the middle of the room looking at his boyfriend and he realised that for the first time he had someone he could confide in, someone who won’t judge if he tells him that today was too much.</p><p>Harry stepped closer to him and enveloped him in his arms. Draco could feel tears making their way down his face, he was very glad that Harry didn’t ask what happened. He knew that it was irrational, but the accumulation of his frustration usually leads to him breaking down over small things.</p><p>Harry pulled slightly away, just enough to look at Draco’s face and with his thumb wiped the tears that escaped him. The raven-haired boy moved closer and rest his forehead on Draco’s. “Come on, we can cuddle.” Draco couldn’t answer him, too afraid that his voice would betray him, after a moment he slightly nodded his head hoping that it would be enough for Harry.</p><p>The Gryffindor smiled a little and lead him towards the bed. After noticing that Draco still wore his robs, Harry helped him remove them and Draco watched as the raven-haired boy neatly folded them and placed them one of the chairs. He almost laughed at the gesture, Harry knew him so well. After removing his robes, the Gryffindor returned to him and lowered the two of them onto the bed. Immediately Draco curled u closer to Harry, the raven-haired boy started to gently stroke his hair.</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want, but it could help.” Harry’s voice was soft and Draco smiled involuntarily. Even though the proposition sounded good, he couldn’t find his voice yet, instead, he placed his head onto Harry’s chest and shook his hand. “Okay, I will wait.”</p><p>They stayed in this position for almost an hour when Draco finally regain some of his composure. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend. The Gryffindor had his eyes closed and he looks peaceful, without thinking about the gesture Draco lift his hand and brushed the loose curls from Harry’s forehead. When he looked back at Harry’s face their eyes locked, Draco could stop looking into the emerald eyes.</p><p>“Do you feel better?” His voice was still soft and Draco loved that he got to experience every possible Harry that there was.</p><p>“A little, I’m sorry.” His own voice was weak and still a little hoarse for crying.</p><p>“There's nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“It was just too much. The N.E.W.T.s and the classes and all the people. I thought I had it under control, but then I spilt my fucking quill and the tears came rushing in and you walked in and it was too late to stop them.” He took a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>Harry was silent for a moment then he kissed his forehead and started to stroke his cheek. Draco smiled at the gentle way that Harry touched him. “Is there anything I can do?” This made him smile even more.</p><p>“Just be here with me, hold me and don’t let me break even more.” Harry kissed his forehead once again, then answer him in a very determined tone. “I can do this.”</p><p>-</p><p>The next day was much better, Draco felt as if he could breathe for the first time in months. Knowing that Harry won’t run away when Draco has one of his breakdowns was freeing, he now knew that he can be as open with Harry as he wants. The mere thought of Harry gently hugging him brought a smile on his face, he loved him so much. Draco hoped that Harry knew that also could talk to Draco about his problems. He also hoped that the boy is smarter than him and won’t wait till a breakdown to sit and talk.</p><p>Walking towards Transfiguration he noticed that fewer and fewer people were staring and shouting at him, he had no idea what brought the change, but he hoped that they are not planning something for later.</p><p>When he arrived Harry, Hermione and Ron were already waiting for him, he smiled and joined his friends.</p><p>“Hello, Draco. How are you today?” Hermione asked him, he smiled at the witch.</p><p>“I’m good, although I’m kinda worried that something bad might happen.” He felt silly confessing this but the nagging feeling didn’t let him rest.</p><p>“Why would something bad happen?” This time Ron asked.</p><p>“Almost all the shouting and insults stopped, I’m not saying that this is bad I feel like they planning something.”</p><p>The trio looked at him and began to laugh. Draco felt his cheeks redden. “Harry, you explain.” With that, Ron and Hermione entered the classroom.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why were you laughing?”</p><p>“Draco people stopped harassing you because you help most of them with potions. The fact that you didn’t notice that is just funny.” Oh, this was something that he didn’t expect, but he couldn’t complain.</p><p>Without answering he moved past Harry and entered the classroom.</p><p>Behind him, he could hear Harry’s shouting. “Wait! Draco, I didn’t mean to laugh. Draco!”</p><p>He didn’t stop on his way to their table but he did slow down and let Harry catch up. When he felt Harry’s presents next to him, he smiled and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. A Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment of peace</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>I'm writing the three last chapter, and after that, I'm going to start working on another fic. Thanks for reading!<br/>Stay safe and hydrated. Remember to wear a mask and don't be an asshole.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looked at the blond that was laying on his lap and smiled. I was an extremely hot March day and they decided to study under their tree. Harry knew that he would miss this spot when they leave, he would miss a lot of things. Sharing a room with Draco was one of them, he liked waking up next to the blond, it made his day better, he also liked when the blond criticised his outfits and when he fell asleep in his arm and moved his head to the side so that he was pressed closer to Harry. The mere thought of this made him smile.</p><p>They studied for the past hour and right now on their break Draco decided to sketch their tree. He watched the precise movements of Draco’s hand and couldn’t stop himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco’s, the blond kiss him back and when he pulled back he found the blond smiling.</p><p>“I love days like this.” The expression on the Slytherin's face was dreamy and Harry couldn’t resist it, he planted another kiss on the blond’s lips.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Days when we don’t have to worry about lessons or about other people, days when we can be just us and cuddle or in this instance lay under our tree and just be.” Draco still didn’t open his eyes, the Slytherin looked extremely relaxed and Harry intended to keep him this way.</p><p>“Yes, these are the best days and soon there will be more and more of them. The Grimmold has a very big backyard. I’m also almost certain that if I ask for this tree they would give it to me.” The comment meant to make Draco smile, but Harry was aware of the fact that the ministry would do anything he wanted without questioning it.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure that the people would do anything for the chosen one.” For a moment he thought that Draco was mocking him, but when he looked at the blond he was smiling. “Just imagine the ministry officials trying to lift a tree.”</p><p>The image of stuffy ministry officials in their perfect suits trying to gift him a tree made Harry smile. The blond looked very pleased with Harry’s reaction and began to laugh himself.</p><p>A moment later a small group of Slytherins walked past them and Harry noticed that Draco’s lips curved downwards for a fraction of a second then as quick as the change happen they were back to Draco’s perfectly mastered neutral expression.</p><p>“Do you miss them?” As soon as he said it he wondered who he meant, Draco’s parents or his Slytherin friends that decided to leave?</p><p>Draco was silent for a long time, then when Harry thought that the Slytherin won’t answer, he heard Draco’s voice. It was soft as if all fight left him. “I miss Pansy and Blaise. I mean sure we still owl, but it’s not the same. I miss her jabs and the way she always made sure that we matched. And I miss the way Blaise let me rant even when he was tired of my bullshit and I miss our little prank war every April Fool’s day.”</p><p>For a moment he just hugged the blonde then he realised what the last sentence meant. “Wait do you seriously had prank wars with your roommate?”</p><p>Draco scoffed. “There were rules. No pranking while one is asleep, nothing that would seriously harm the other and the most important one, no one can help you in your prank. The war is one on one not one on the whole house. There was also the unspeakable rule of nothing gross, but other than that everything’s one the table.” Harry smiled at Draco’s words.</p><p>“Do you want to have a prank war with me?” Draco looked up and turned to him.</p><p>“Do you think you can win?” This time it was him who scoffed.</p><p>“Of course I can win with you in a prank war.”</p><p>The smiled on the blond’s face was wicked and Harry almost shivered. “Okay, Harry. You’re on, but remember no help from Hermione, Ron or any other Weasley. You are the brain and muscle of the operation.” Draco’s voice was cold and determined, somehow Harry felt as if he played right into the Slytherin’s game.</p><p>Suddenly Harry remembered how good Draco is at charms. April Fool’s Day was in two weeks and Harry realised that Draco had played him. The Slytherin was smiling at him now, a mischievous glint could be seen in his expression and Harry now knew that maybe winning will be harder than he thought.</p><p>“Did you pay them to walk in front of us? Draco began to laugh at the question which did not put Harry’s nerves on ease.</p><p>When the blond finally calmed down, he turned to towards Harry and leaned to kiss him, but he stopped right before his lips and spoke. “I didn’t have to. It was just luck.” Them he kissed Harry and all the worry disappeared. “But I don’t need the luck to win with you.”</p><p>“You need during Quidditch.” For a moment Draco looked offended then he smiled.</p><p>“Seeker was never my position. My father wanted me to beat you so he made me the seeker, but I was always better at chaser.” This made Harry do a double-take, but when he imagined Draco lean body holding the Quaffle and scoring a goal.</p><p>“Do you wanna play sometimes. I could be a Keeper if you want.” Draco smiled at him and kissed him again.</p><p>“I would like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. A Day to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>April Fool's Day falls upon Hogwarts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi,<br/>This chapter is a little longer so I hope that y'all will enjoy it!<br/>Also please wear masks and stay hydrated. <br/>I support you no matter what and I hope that you are comfortable with who you are. Trans people and Non-binary people are valid, asexual peopleexist and are also extremely valid.<br/>Be yourself and don't be afraid to say no once in a while. <br/>Love all of you and thanks for the comments and likes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco couldn’t help but look at the raven-haired asshole, who transfigured all his clothes pink. It was breakfast and he sat next to Neville in his now pink robes knowing that he needed to be patient. A large black owl landed in front of the Gryffindor, Draco knew that during breakfast Harry won’t be paying attention to who the sender was. He watched as the Gryffindor absent-mindedly reached for the envelope and unfolded it.</p><p>The letter he received was short and most likely extremely boring, but that didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that Harry’s hair changed to a particular shade of blond that looked hilarious on him. From across the table he watched as Ron noticed the change, before Harry did, and started to laugh at the raved-haired boy, soon Hermione joined him and looked at Draco. She smiled and gave his thumbs-up, which made Harry very confused. The Gryffindor quickly picked up his spoon and noticed the change. Draco’s smile only grew when the Boy-Who-Lived glared at him. April Fools’ Day just began and Draco couldn't wait on Harry’s revenge.</p><p>He didn’t expect to be attacked on his way to the first lesson, since Harry wasn’t taking Advance Arithmancy, but this only showed that today he couldn’t let his gourd down. Right now not only were his robes pink but so was his hair. He knew that he shouldn’t have opened the paper crane, but it just felt so nostalgic. This time The-Boy-Who-Lived gone too far, Draco looked as Umbridge,<span> which meant that the</span> war has started and Draco wasn’t going to let Harry get away with this<span>.</span></p><p>He found Harry in the library and before the Gryffindor could sit down he made the bench move. Harry landed on the ground with a satisfying sound that made Draco stifle a laugh. He watched as the boy quickly stood up and looked around, probably searching for him. With a quick charm, he levitated Harry' school bag on top of a bookshelf in the far end of the library. Not waiting for Harry’s reaction he made his way out of the room.</p><p>This time he had to wait for two whole lessons for the Gryffindor's revenge. When he arrived at Potions Harry was already sitting in his usual spot. The boy looked a little dishevelled as if he ran to the class, this especially put Draco on high alert. In all his pink glory Draco carefully made his way to his seat, even though after inspecting his seat nothing looked out of place, he was still wary.</p><p>“Hello, Draco.” Harry sounded pleased about something and Draco didn’t know whether it had to do with his pink attire or with something that was going to happen during this lesson.</p><p>“Harry.” His tone was careful. “May I know what made you so happy, besides my current appearance?”</p><p>“Nothing you need to worry about yet. By the way, I like your new style.” Draco's cheeks redden at Harry's laugh.</p><p>“If this is not back to normal tomorrow I’m breaking up with you. You made me look like Umbridge.” At his words, the laughing stopped and Harry looked soberer.</p><p>“Oh my god. You’re right, I should have chosen a better colour.” For a moment Harry looked distressed which made Draco smile.</p><p>“Now we know that if I ever want to change my hair colour it won’t be to pink this colour does nothing for my complexion.”</p><p>As Harry was about to retort, Slughorn entered the classroom and the Gryffindor feel silent. The lesson was peaceful and Draco almost relaxed, but when at the end Harry started to fidget he knew that the raven-haired boy did something.</p><p>When Slughorn finally let them leave Draco was afraid of whatever waited for him. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait for long, upon opening his bag feathers started to spill out of it. Quickly he closed it, but this time it didn’t contain the white feathers. They started to fall from his bag and quickly scattered around the entire classroom. The vanishing charm, that he cast only made the feathers multiply faster, reluctantly he sent the bag to the dorm hoping that the problem will disappear on its own.</p><p>Looking up he saw, Harry's grinning face and Draco imagined punching the grin out of the Gryffindor's face. “I’m gonna get you, Potter.” This made Harry's smile widen, and Draco hated him.</p><p>Draco planned his revenge to happen during Transfiguration, thanks to the fact that Harry's wand is always on the desk at the beginning of the lesson, it became an easy target for Draco. After Harry turned to talk with Ron and Hermione he quickly changed Harry’s real wand to one of the rubber replicas, that could be found in every store. Noticing that Harry's quill was also on the table, he transfigured the ink into a shade that made it unreadable on the parchment. The last step of his revenge was making the quill easily breakable, but as he was about to tamper with the stationery McGonagall walked into the classroom. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his pink form and Draco felt his cheeks redden, the Headmistress smiled and continued on her way toward the centre of the classroom</p><p>“Attention students. I know what day is today, but no pranking will be allowed from this point till lesson.” Draco knew that he didn’t imagine the way McGonagall's stare lingered on him. He smiled at the witch and placed his wand next to his hands.</p><p>The lesson was peaceful until the Headmistress told them to practice. Draco watched with amusement as Harry picked up his wand to cast the spell. At first, the rubber replica stayed in the shape of Harry’s wand, perfectly still, then just as Harry made a quick move with it the whole thing became wobbly and Draco couldn’t stop laughing. Harry looked at his wand then at still laughing Draco.</p><p>“What did you do?” The question made Draco laugh even harder.</p><p>After wiping the tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes, he looked at the confused Gryffindor. “Look at the side.” He watched as Harry turned the toy around and found the logo. After a moment Harry looked up and started to laugh, which made Draco burst out laughing once again.</p><p>When the two of them finally composed themselves Harry ask. “Okay, but where is my real wand.”</p><p>“Check your robes.” Confused the Gryffindor started to pat on his robes, after a moment he looked up and took his wand out from the front pocket.</p><p>“How did you put it there. I’m pretty sure that I would have noticed.” Draco smiled.</p><p>“Magic.” The raven-haired boy only looked at him with furrowed brows.</p><p>Suddenly McGonagall appeared in front of their table. “Are you boys finished?” <span>Quickly they nodded and went back to work.</span></p><p>Draco wanted to win and to do it he had to perform a perfect prank. The problem was the fact that since Transfiguration no idea came to his head. Harry wasn’t with him since Ron persuaded the Gryffindor to go flying, which gave Draco time to come up with a new idea.</p><p>He didn’t know what he expected when he opened the door of the room he shared with Harry, but feathers pouring out from the room, was not on his list. Quickly he dived into the room looking for the bag that was probably still producing new feathers. When he located it, Draco started to cast a series of complicated charms that would most likely stop the spell that was on his bag.  After 5 minutes the feather finally stopped coming, Draco was covered in them and he knew that he will most likely have to take a shower to get rid of all of them. When he looked at himself in the mirror, an idea for a prank stroke him. Quickly he grabbed his bag and filled it with the feathers that were still scattered on the floor when the bag was overflowing with them, he vanished the rest and taking his broom he ran towards the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>Harry and Ron were still in the air and Draco couldn’t believe his luck. Avoiding being seen by the two boys, he entered the changing room and located Harry’s things and put the strongest sticking charm he knew on Harry’s clothes. Just as he was coming out of the changing room, he noticed the youngest Weasley was looking at him. He smiled at her and held up one of his fingers to his mouth, she smiled back and nodded. Upon seeing this gesture Draco relaxed and made his way onto the stands. He got there just as Harry landed on the grass and made his way to change.</p><p>Draco got on his broom and started to hover over the building waiting for the boy to exit. After 20 minutes the raven-haired boy appeared, with one swift motion Draco dumped the bag full of feathers on Harry and hid on the roof of the building. He watched as Harry tried to unstick the feathers from himself, after 5 minutes the boy went back probably to shower. Draco smirked knowing that his problem won’t be solved by a simple shower. After making sure that no one was looking, he flew towards the Great Lake, landed and went back to the dorm where he left his broom and made his way to dinner.</p><p>He sat next to Hermione and started to discuss with her the next potion essay when suddenly the door of the Great Hall flew opened. In the middle of them stood furious Harry Potter, feathers still glued to him. Although they didn’t cover him whole, little and big patches of them could still be seen on the boy clothes and in his hair which made him look even more hilarious.</p><p>For a moment everyone was silent, he tried not to look at Harry, but the raven-haired boy sought his eyes out and finally Draco obliged. As soon as it happened Harry started to shout. “Draco Black!” He almost flinched at the noise, but after noticing that Harry’s face didn’t hold any real hate, he slightly relaxed. When the boy was right in front of Draco he spoke again. “You win.”</p><p>Draco sat in his place mouth open, staring at Harry. “Excuse me what?” the clear disbelieve could be heard in his voice, but right now he didn’t care about masking his emotions.</p><p>“You won and I won’t say it again.” Draco could just nod as the boy came closer. “Now come and help me to get rid of the feathers or you will be sleeping with a chicken.” Draco started to laugh at the comment.</p><p>The Great Hall was still silent when he leaned and kiss the boy. Together they made their way back to their dorm, Harry covered in feathers and Draco in his hideous pink clothes both smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Thank Merlin the Exams Are Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of N.E.W.T.s</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, only 6 chapters lest, how are you all feeling about this?<br/>Stay strong, wear a mask drink water and most importantly remember that you are valid and beautiful!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The N.E.W.T.s came quickly after the April Fool’s Day, but Harry supposed that he shouldn’t be complaining. Without the constant threat to his life for the first time in eighteen years, he could say that he was truly prepared for the exams. Not only was he on top of his homework, but he also learned a lot of new things that could potentially help him in his future job.</p><p>He was also happy because Draco’s situation improved, more and more students from lower years decided that the blond is okay, most of them attended Draco’s lesson, but some decided to bury the hatchet without the extra convincing. Sure there were still those that hexed him, but there was less and less of them. Draco also relaxed more after McGonagall informed him that she will personally oversee his exams as well as write him a letter of recommendation for any job he will apply.</p><p>But being prepared did not, in fact, made Harry calmer, most of the times between the exams he felt like throwing up. Even though Draco was as stressed as Harry, he helped a lot with the stress, mostly thanks to the breathing exercises and simply being with Harry. He knew that at one point Draco even helped Hermione, who started to overwork herself again.</p><p>Currently, Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in an empty corridor, they were waiting for Draco to finish the practical part of his transfiguration exam, which would mark the end for the N.E.W.T.s for the four of them. Harry was immensely glad that now they could relax, and that they didn’t have to wait for another week to finish their exams as some 7<sup>th</sup>-year students did, being an 8<sup>th</sup>-year had its perks.</p><p>After what seemed like forever Draco finally exited the classroom and Harry couldn’t help but notice the small smile on his face. Behind him a smiling McGonagall and two ministry officials also left the classroom, Harry noticed that one of the officials was red while the other one looked furious. Harry frown and looked at the two of his friends, after a moment they looked back with matching expressions on their faces.</p><p>Before he could say anything Draco spoke. “Thank you, professor, for all your help.” Harry noticed that Draco purposefully didn’t address the officials, who started to redden on their cheeks a little.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, Mr Black. I do not let my students be mistreated in any way.” While saying this McGonagall looked at the two ministry officials, her expression was cold and Harry knew that he would do anything to never be on the receiving end of this stare.</p><p>After a moment Draco looked at the duo with a blank mask firmly in place. “Goodbye gentleman I will be seeing you in the future.” With that, his boyfriend turned around and walk towards him and his friends.</p><p>When he was close enough to see their expressions the Slytherin only smiled, took Harry’s hand and started to guide the three of them towards the doors of the castle. As soon as they found themselves outside, Harry opened his mouth to ask Draco about the exam, but Ron beat him to it.</p><p>“What was that all about?”</p><p>“Well the whole exam started horribly, not only did they referred to me as Draco Malfoy but they also decided to once again ask the questions from the written part of the exam, all while I was performing the practical part. But because McGonagall was overseeing the exam, she started to fight with the officials. Their reason for treating me like this was that they needed to know whether I cheated.” Harry snorted at the thought of Draco cheating, the boy practically lived in the library, next to him Hermione and Ron did the same. Draco smiled at them and continued his story. “She told them that she remembers when they were taking their N.E.W.T.s and if she was to compare our accomplishments the two of them would have to repeat the exam if they wanted to pass. After that, she informed them that my last name is Black and I am to be referred to as such.” Harry watched as the smile on Draco’s face grew. “It was all kinda badass.”</p><p>“These assholes. The ministry never learns. They are just a bunch of prejudiced people that think themselves better than everyone else.” Harry was surprised at Hermione’s outburst, but when he thought about it, it made sense.</p><p>When he looked at Draco he was smiling. “Then change it, Granger. Be better.”</p><p>The dark expression on Hermione’s face cleared and she smiled a little. “I will.”</p><p>The four of them arrived in front of Hagrid’s chat just as the door of it opened. “I was waiting for the four of you. How it went?” Harry smiled at Hagrid’s concerned tone.</p><p>“It went good Hagrid. But we are not here to discuss the exams. You see little birdie told us that you are going to visit Madam Maxine this summer.”  Hagrid blushed at the mention of Madam Maxine, and Harry smiled at his friend. “Draco decided that you are in need of wardrobe change if you two are going to spend the holiday in Paris.” Harry started to full-on laugh when he saw the blush hut adored Hagrid’s face.</p><p>“Hello, Hagrid” Harry watched as the blond smiled at the half-giant. “I believe that we need to take you on a shopping trip, so I would suggest that you change and the five of us will head to Hogsmeade.” Behind the blond, Ron and Hermione were nodding.</p><p>Harry quickly pulled Hagrid towards his jacket, when the Half-Giant finally put it on, he coaxed him out of the hut. The five of them started to talk about the holidays and Harry stepped closer to his boyfriend. “I love you.”</p><p>Draco stopped walking for a moment, then took Harry’s hand, leaned down and kissed him. The smile that was on the blond face when he pulled back to take a breath was bright and free. “I love you too, Golden boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Holidays in Spain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote another kinda smutty chapter and I don't know how to feel about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, <br/>I hope you have a nice day.<br/>Please remember to wear a mask!!!!!! Don't be an asshole, some people want to survive the pandemic.<br/>Stay strong and remember that you are valid and beautiful!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was happy, the four of them decided to spend their first summer after Hogwarts away from London. Even though he missed the busyness of London, the anonymity that Spain brought with itself felt amazing. The weather was sunny and hot making, it a perfect escape place.</p><p>Today Harry and he were left to their own devices, while Hermione dragged Ron to another museum. Draco suspected that the red-head secretly enjoyed the museum trips and his reluctance was a ploy to annoy Hermione, but he decided not to share his observation with the witch. Since the weather wasn’t as hot as the day before the two of them decided to go sightseeing. Draco was surprised at how easily Harry was able to navigate the place. All the narrow lanes made Draco confused, but he was sure that the Gryffindor could safely take them back to the hotel from any place in the city. </p><p>Draco watches as the raven-haired boy looked towards the ice cream stand, he couldn’t help but think about their first shopping trip together and the ice cream that Harry bought them.</p><p>“Do you want ice cream?’</p><p>Harry blinked and looked at Draco. “Hmmm...” Draco just pointed at the ice cream stand. “Oh, yeah.”</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” He watched as Harry looked away and then smiled.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m here with you.” Draco smiled at the comment and pressed a kiss to the shorter boy’s lips.</p><p>“You better believe it. Now come on let’s eat ice cream, and go back to our room.” The Gryffindor smiled and couldn't help kissing Harry again.</p><p>-</p><p>When they arrived in their room, Draco pulled Harry towards him. The kiss they exchanged was passionate and left him breathless and wishing for more. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, Harry kissed him and Draco quickly pressed against the shorter boy losing himself in the kiss.</p><p>Draco let himself be guided towards their bed while he was kissing Harry’s neck. After his legs made contact with the bed, he started to tug at Harry’s shirt. Harry must have understood his need for skin to skin contact because The Man Who Lived quickly took off his T-shirt and thrown it the corner of the room, a moment later Harry removed Draco’s t-shirt and pushed him on the bed.</p><p>Draco landed on the bed with a small gasp he felt as his breath leaves him. He recovered and managed to take a deep breath just as Harry sat on his thighs, successfully pinning him in place. The raven-haired man started to kiss his way down Draco’s torso, making sure that he kissed every part of his scars. Draco knew that he was a mess, but he couldn’t stop the moans from escaping him with every kiss Harry planted on him. When the Gryffindor started to draw near his bellbottom, Draco felt as Harry's hands started to unbutton his pants. Draco shivered at the sensation, and lifted his head watching as a smirk appeared on Harry's face.</p><p>Slowly Draco lifted his shivering hands and quickly pulled the zipper of Harry's pants down. The Gryffindor sat on his knees, making his erection visible. Draco lifted his hips and with one movement Harry pulled his pants down leaving him only in his underwear. Quickly Draco reached for Harry pants, the Gryffindor let him pull them down to his knees. When both of them were only in their underwear, Harry took Draco’s hands in his and pinned them on both sides of his hips.</p><p>Harry moved down and lowered Draco's underwear with his teeth, exposing his erection. He watched as Harry smiled and started to suck him off. The sensation was almost too much, but Harry knew exactly what he needed and soon Draco felt as Harry slowed the pace at which he moved over the length of Draco's cock. Draco wanted to move, but the Gryffindor still had him pinned to the bed. Suddenly the raven-haired man speeded up and Draco had too much.</p><p>“Harry, ah…, I’m going...” He didn’t get to finish as he felt his orgasm. The Gryffindor swallowed him whole and Draco smiled his vision swimming.</p><p>When he regained some composure Harry was lying next to him, a dreamy smile on his face. “Your turn.” Draco's voice was hoarse from the moaning but didn’t mind.</p><p>Harry’s smile grew. “Are you sure?” Draco coaxed himself up and kissed him.</p><p>“Yes, I want you to fuck me.” He watched as the Gryffindor turned to the nightstand with lightning speed and took out the lube.</p><p>Noticing that Harry still has his underwear on, Draco quickly took hold of them and freed Harry’s cock. The raven-haired man gave him one of his brilliant smiles and started to kiss Draco. Just as he was about to turn Harry stopped him and kissed him once again.</p><p>“No, I want to see you.” With that, Harry lifted his hips and put a generous amount of lube on his fingers.</p><p>Draco felt as Harry started to slowly open him up, one finger, made him moan. Two, made the moans turn needy, soon he couldn’t stop the begging from escaping him. Three, Draco felt the need, for Harry to finally enter him, grow bigger, the sensation was becoming unbearable. Finally, the fourth finger joined and Harry started to stretch him for the last time. After an embarrassing number of moans from Draco, Harry slowly exchanged his fingers for his cock. Draco felt his body tense, then after a moment of adjustment, Harry started to move and he felt himself relax.</p><p>Lost in the pleasure he didn’t notice when his finger made their way to Harry’s hair. The Gryffindor speed up his pace hitting his prostate and Draco couldn’t help but tug at the curls.</p><p>“Draco, you’re beautiful.” He felt himself jerk and Harry speed up his pace. “I’m going to come.” With that Draco felt the Gryffindor orgasm.</p><p>Draco felt his whole body clench and relax, after a moment Harry lied on top of him and Draco untangled his hand from his curls. Slowly he started to stroke Harry’s back.</p><p>“This was brilliant, you are brilliant.” Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head.</p><p>“Thank you. You’re quite good too.” The Gryffindor lift his head and shoot Draco an annoyed look, which made him laugh.</p><p>“Git.”</p><p>“But you still love me.” Even though this was a statement Draco felt a need for Harry’s reassurance.</p><p>Fortunately, the raven-haired man did not disappoint him. “Yea, I still love you.”</p><p>Draco smiled. “I love you too.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is the gang up to a year after Hogwarts?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>because of the fact that I'm going to be at work tomorrow and won't be able to post a chapter, I've decided to do it today!<br/>Have fun reading.<br/>Remember to wear a mask and wash your hands.<br/>Be strong and remember that you are valid and beautiful/handsome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was laying on the sofa of Grimmauld Place, his eyes trained on the fireplace. Today Draco was coming back from one of his lectures, that focused on reversing advanced poisons and Harry was determined not to miss his arrival.</p><p>A year after their 8<sup>th</sup>-year Harry could admit that the Aurors weren’t for him. Both Ron and he left the training, Ron decided to help with the new joke shop and help Hermione, who was on her way to becoming the next minister of magic, on her work with creature rights while he still didn’t know what to do with himself. Harry loved the fact that he had more time for Teddy, Draco and all his friends, but after being constantly in motion for the last 18 years of his life he couldn’t help but feel useless. Draco decided to persuade Potion Mastery, and thanks to the potion that helped with the crutiatus damage he was moving quite fast through the potion field. Harry was sure that soon the blond will focus more on healing in his potions.</p><p>He slowly felt himself drift when suddenly the fireplace flashed green, quickly he sat up and watched as Draco appeared in the fireplace. As his boyfriend dusted himself off, Harry stood up and enveloped him in tight a hug.</p><p>“Draco, you’re here.” He could feel the blond relax in his arms.</p><p>Draco laughed and hugged him tighter. “I’m here. I’ve missed you.” Hearing the confession, Harry pulled back and kissed Draco.</p><p>“Do you wanna go out or stay in?” Harry planned both they could either stay in and enjoy Harry's cooking or go out to the new restaurant that just opened near Grimmauld.</p><p>The blond tilted his head and kissed Harry once again. “I’m so tired can we stay in.”</p><p>Harry smiled at the blond. “Of course, I made dinner just in case.”</p><p>Harry detangled himself from Draco, took his hand and led him to the kitchen. He sat Draco on the bench next to the stove and started to heat their meal. The blond watched him the whole time. Harry knew what Draco is going to say before the blond even said it, they talk about it a lot recently.</p><p>“Have you considered the proposition?” Harry smiled at the concern in Draco’s voice.</p><p>“Yes, I did. I think I’m going to take it.” He watched as a smile appeared on Draco’s face.</p><p>“And what about accommodation?” Harry watched the blond carefully, his expression was guarded and Harry knew that right now he needed to reassure Draco.</p><p>“Actually, I was thinking, considering the peace at which you are completing your studies, you will finish in a year or so after that we could, you know.” Draco just looked at him.</p><p>“We could what?” Harry smiled hearing the confusion in his voice.</p><p>“We could move in together. You’ve been talking about wanting to move to a small cottage and I've always wanted to leave the city, so we could you know, move in together.” Draco stared at him and Harry wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>After a moment Draco smiled and tears appeared in his eyes. “Oh, Harry that would be amazing.” Suddenly Draco stood in front of him and kissed him.</p><p>Harry smiled and kissed him back. “Draco I love you, but you need to sit before our dinner burns.” Quickly the blond sat down.</p><p>Harry took their dinner from the heat and gave Draco his plate. They ate in silence for a moment then Draco looked up at him and smile.</p><p>“Are you seriously going to take McGonagall’s proposition?” His voice sounded hopeful and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the blond.</p><p>“Yes, I think it would be good for me. Besides, when Teddy gets to Hogwarts I will make sure that he won’t be getting in any trouble.” Draco laughed at his comment and soon Harry joined him.</p><p>-</p><p>After they ate, Draco washed the dishes and the two of them walked to the study where Harry placed the new couch and the TV.</p><p>After putting on the film, Harry sat next to Draco. A moment later he felt Draco shift, and he watched as the blond lied down on the couch.</p><p>“Cuddle?” Harry smiled and adjusted next to Draco.</p><p>The blond looked peaceful and Harry loved seeing him like this, no worries, no stress. After half an hour Draco shifted a little and Harry discovered that he fell asleep. He smiled and started to stroke the blond’s hair.</p><p>As Harry began to feel asleep he imagined all the afternoons and night they could spend together like this after they moved in together. Who knew that the two of them would work so well together. Harry felt a smile appear on his face as he imagined how their new house. The future started to look promising after McGonagall proposed him a position of DADA professor. At first, he was hesitant since he had no experience, but after he sat down and discussed the proposition with Hermione, Ron and Draco the three of them managed to give him some very good arguments. Ron and Hermione knew that he was a good teacher since the DA times and Draco informed him that the rest of the professors, as well as the Headmistress, would help him if he needed it. Besides, if after a year Harry decides that he wants to stay he could study and prepare himself for the position better. Harry smiled and moved closer to the blond, with his left hand he covered them with a blanket and fell asleep for the first time he didn’t fear what the future held for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI again,<br/>I'm going to give you some details on the Sirius raised Draco fic. Basically, I started to write it, and I like it very much, but I'm gonna start posting it when the plot will get to around the 3rd year because of my work and uni. The chapters will be also longer around 5k per chapter, so I also need time to edit them, so I hope that you will be patient.<br/>Another thing is that I'm still trying to work out some details, mostly I wonder if I should make Draco a seer (I really like the trop of seer!Draco) or not. I'm also trying to work out how Harry would behave if his parents were alive, I think that he would be more confident and a little more proud, but I also don't want to make him an asshole. So as y'all can see I have to consider a lot of things if you want to help you can comment your ideas under this fic and I will definitely consider them.<br/>Once again, thanks for all the positive comments and kudos, I'm really happy that you like this fic and hope that you will also like the one, I'm writing right now!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Family Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Domestic TM</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, the chapter is a little later, but sometimes it be like that.<br/>Have fun reading.<br/>Remember that you are important and can change the world if you want.<br/>Wear a mask and be respectful to workers. <br/>If you an American remember to vote!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco laughed as Teddy chased Victoire and Dominique around their cottage. The whole family got together because of an announcement that Ron and Hermione had to make. Draco suspected what it was, but decided not to spoil the fun, instead, he watched Harry, who<span> had a soft smile on his face, Draco loved this smile, it usually appeared when Harry was content. He walked towards the raven-haired man and kissed his temple. Harry smiled, and Draco lifted his hand to rub Harry’s stubble.</span></p><p>“I like it.” He smiled as Harry’s eyes lit up at the compliment. “It suits you.”</p><p>“Hmmm... then I will think about keeping it.” Draco smiled at Harry's comment.</p><p>The whole room fell silent when Hermione and Ron stood up, a big smile painted on their faces.</p><p>“We would like to announce something.” Started Ron.</p><p>Hermione smiled and kissed her husband. “I’m pregnant and we would like Harry and Ginny to be the God-parents”</p><p>The round of applause started, but Draco didn't take his eyes away from Harry. A brilliant smile appeared on his face as he moved to his friends and enveloped them both in a tight hug.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say.” Harry’s voice was broken and tears of happiness appeared on his face. “Congratulations, and thank you.” Draco smiled when Ron pulled Harry into a hug once again.</p><p>“Harry we wouldn’t want anyone else. You are and always will be a part of our family.” Draco watched as Harry’s smile grew.</p><p>“Harry you don’t have to thank us. It’s an honour that you agreed. Who else would we even ask?” Hermione continued as she hugged Harry.</p><p>After a long round of congratulation, the usual conversation started. Draco smiled as Harry wiped his eyes, and started to talk with Ron and Hermione once again, this time about more trivial things. He loved watching the trio interact, but sometimes it made him long for his friends that never returned. They still exchanged letter, but he missed hearing Pansy’s voice when she complained, or Blaise’s horrible advises that usually made things worse, he longed to know how they changed. Draco hoped that the three of them would be able to meet once again.</p><p>Seeing as his mood deteriorated Draco moved towards Teddy and began to play with the kids, they always managed to lift his spirits. Today Teddy’s hair was half-ginger, half-blonde and they were as curly as Harry’s hair. Teddy's weird hair combinations always managed to make him smile. Draco's already felt better, but upon noticing that Teddy's hair started to straighten in some places, it elevated even more. <span>An hour later he felt a hand rest on his hair, when he looked up Harry was smiling at him.</span></p><p>“Andy needs to go and Teddy has school tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” He stood up and held his hand to Teddy, a smile appeared on his face, when the boy didn't hesitate to take it. “Come on, time to say goodbye, Teddy.” He watched as the boy ran from one person to another saying his farewell.</p><p>After Andromeda left, everyone started to leave one by one and a half an hour later the two of them were left alone.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Draco smiled at Harry’s concern.</p><p>“I’m okay, just missing Pansy and Blaise.” Harry kissed him.</p><p>“I’m sure you three will meet again soon.”</p><p>-</p><p>After they cleaned up and cuddled on the sofa, Draco knew that he couldn’t postpone this conversation anymore. Slowly he detangled from Harry’s warm body and looked at him. Harry looked surprised and concerned.</p><p>“Harry, I need to talk to you.” He tried to keep his voice even.</p><p>“Is something wrong? Did I do something?” Harry sounded panicked and he started to fidget which was never a good sign.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about having our own child?” Draco could tell that this surprised Harry, his browns were furrowed and he looked uncertain.</p><p>“I have always wanted to have a big family, but it never really crossed my mind, I mean I would love to have children and Teddy always wanted to have a sibling, but I never thought that it was a possibility.” Draco gently kissed the raven-haired man hoping that it would smooth his worries.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking and if you want we could adopt. You are home every afternoon and I’m going to focus more on research, so it wouldn’t be a problem.” He watched as something changed in Harry’s expression. “Or, not if you don’t want. It was probably stupid anyway.” Before he could continue Harry was kissing him.</p><p>“Draco, I love you so much.” Harry hugged him tightly. “I would love to adopt a child with you.”</p><p>Draco exhaled loudly and smiled at Harry. “I love you too.” The kiss they shared was long and passionate. “Do you think we should tell the others or keep it a secret so they find out after the fact?”</p><p>A mischievous glint appeared in Harry’s eyes and Draco immediately knew his answer. “Oh, I think that we ought to keep it a surprise.” After a moment of silence, Harry started to laugh. “Just imagine Teddy’s face when he discovers that we have been plotting without his knowledge” Draco joined Harry and the two of them laugh till Draco could feel that his cheeks started to hurt.</p><p>“I think he will forgive us when he discovers that he finally has a sibling.” He said after he calmed down.</p><p>“True.” Harry was still smiling, so Draco planted a kiss on his lips and they returned to the film, despite having no idea of what it was about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. September 1st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy is going to school</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>only 2 chapters left, so have fun reading.<br/>Stay safe, wear a mask and be nice to shopping assistants.<br/>Stay proud and remember I appreciate every single one of you!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the 1st of September, and Harry was once again standing at King Cross station waiting for the Hogwarts express to disappear. This time Draco, Andromeda and Harper, who was a year younger than Teddy and insisted on going with them, were with him, the rest of their family thankfully stayed with Hermione, Ron and their children. Harry knew that this was harder for the two than for him. Teddy was hugging his grandma, and Draco was ruffling his hair.</p><p>Teddy turned to Harper and ruffled his hair just as Draco did to him a moment ago. “I’m going to miss you.” Harry watched as Harper hugged the older boy.</p><p>“It’s only going to be a year then I will join you so don’t get in too much trouble without me!” Harry knew that from now on the peace that overtook Hogwarts was going to turn into pure chaos.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry the real trouble will begin when Pandora gets there.” Both of the boys started to laugh, but Harry began to worry when their daughter gets to Hogwarts his peace will disappear.</p><p>Harry looked at Draco, who started to laugh. “Say bye to your peace, Harry.” He just glared at the blond.</p><p>Soon the first Wesley’s will start to attend Hogwarts alongside their children, and Harry knows that the combination of George and Angelina’s children, Fleur and Bill’s children and theirs will make for some extremely hard years. Then just as Teddy will finish the school Ron and Hermione’s first child will start the school and Sam the youngest of Draco and his adopted children will join him. It will be an exhausting period during which their oldest and middle child as well as the oldest Wesley’s will still be in school and will have the chance to corrupt the youngest generation.</p><p>He heard as Draco started to laugh again, Harry was sure that he knew exactly what he was thinking. “You could show some support.” Unfortunately, this comment only made the blond laugh louder, and Harry noticed that Andromeda joined him. “Traitors all of you.”</p><p>“Oh, cheer up Harry, at least you won’t be their Head of House.” Thinking about the teacher, who will have to deal with the children made him smile.</p><p>After imagining Minerva’s face when she will have to read the list of names that consists of Wesley’s and Potter-Black’s he joined the laughing.</p><p>The Hogwarts express sounded it’s whistle and Teddy hurriedly shouted Goodbye and ran to the train. Harry watched as Teddy disappeared in the Hogwart's express, he would be seeing him again during the feast, but it still made him sad that he won’t be able to pop to Andy’s place to see his godson.</p><p>When they arrived at Hermione and Ron’s house to get their children, the place looked like a battlefield, and Pandora was the last one standing. The two small children were laying on the floor, Ron passed out on the sofa, Hermione was sitting with her head prompted on the couch with Hugo in her arms, while Pandora was still rummaging through the box that contained the failed experiments from the joke shop.</p><p>“Pandora sweetie if you take anything from the box home you will be sleeping in the garden with the gnomes.” The girl looked up at Draco’s voice, her gaze held pure chaos, and suddenly Harry was enormously happy that he won’t be home till nightfall.</p><p>Harry approached Hermione and squatted next to her. “’ Mione we’re back for the children.” At his voice, Ron awoke and sat up on the sofa.</p><p>“Harry, mate, thanks, Merlin. I the four of them are pure chaos. I can’t imagine how bad they will be when they get to Hogwarts.” Harry just shook his head and smiled at his exhausted friend.</p><p>With the corner of his eye, he saw that Draco started to wake Sam up, mentally he wished Draco luck, their youngest child was a nightmare to wake up. Hermione also began to stir because of the noise that they were making. When she finally opened her eyes and noticed that he was standing in front of her, the expression she wore morphed into accusatory one.</p><p>“Harry James Potter, next time you are taking care of the little nightmares. I seriously won’t be envying when they will finally attend Hogwarts.” Draco started to laugh at comment and Harry once again questioned if he wants to teach at Hogwarts when that happens.</p><p>“Harry, we need to hurry. You still have to attend the welcoming feast.” Draco’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.</p><p>He stood up. “Right, sorry Hermione, Ron we couldn’t leave them at Andy’s cause she was with us. I’m sure that next year they won’t be as exhausting.” He smiled as his friend glared at him. He turned towards Pandora and noticed that Harper joined her next to the box. “You two put back everything that you took and step away from the box.” He watched as the duo put several small objects back to the box, when they straighten up he looked at them his eyes set hard. The children stood unmoving for a moment then Pandora placed a small ball back in the box, he smiled. “Okay, let’s go.”</p><p>-</p><p>Harry barely made it on time to the welcoming feast. He smiled when he noticed Teddy in the crowd of 1st-years. He watched as Minerva read the list of students pausing slightly at Teddy’s name.</p><p>“Lupin, Edward” Harry smiled when Teddy looked his way.</p><p>After the sorting hat, was placed on his head, Harry held his breath and waited. After what seemed like forever to him, the hat shouted. “Hufflepuff.” Teddy looked at him, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the boy, he held up a thumbs up and started to clap. After a moment he turned towards Pomona and noticed that she looked proud yet upon closer examination, she also looked a little anxious and terrified, and Harry almost laughed, he couldn’t agree more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Meet the Potter-Black's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>I once again post two chapters in a row because of work.<br/>I hope you all are doing great and you are healthy.<br/>Please wear a mask, don't be like the orange man!!! Also, don't be an asshole and be nice to shopping assistants.<br/>I appreciate you all and hope that you all are okay!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco smiled as Pandora showed him yet another experimental potion that presumably was supposed to make the object covered in it invisible at will for up to a week. The last five of her attempts ended disastrously, and he was glad that he managed to convince his daughter to test the potion on something other than herself or her sibling. He watched as a few drops of the liquid landed on a rock that they found in the garden, for a moment nothing happened then the rock started to smoke, and a sickening smell appeared in the air. A moment later, the stone was on fire, Draco quickly cast Aguamenti and dragged Pandora away from the failed experiment.</p><p>“It was better than the last try.” Draco looked at her. “Nothing exploded.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay I will give you that.” He knew that she was disanointed that her potion still didn't work, but Draco wasn’t sure whether to encourage her more or thank Merlin.<br/>
When Teddy began Hogwarts, Harry gifted him his invisibility cloak after Harper joined him the two of them started to share the cloak. Now as more and more of their family were attending the school, the cloak was in constant use, to solve the problem their brilliant daughter decided to develop a potion that would work similarly to the cloak, but with a set timer. Draco was proud that she showed such an interest in Potions, but he was also worried about the use that this particular potion when she succeeded because Draco did not doubt that she would.</p><p>“Maybe it needs to be a combination of two potions.” The suggestion was vague, and he was aware that he could help more, but he knew that Pandora wanted to develop the potion on her own. She only sought his help when she needed to test it or when she wasn't able to find anything useful in books.</p><p>Pandora started to pace the room. “Like connecting Disillusionment Charm, Silencio and Notice-Me-Not to achieve untimed cloaking.” She paused for a moment then smiled with one of the mischievous smiles. “That’s actually clever. Thanks, dad.” With that, she ran out of the room.</p><p>“Do you think that this suggestion was smart?” A voice that he didn't think he would hear again outside of the Hogwarts walls startled him.</p><p>Quickly Draco turned and faced the Headmistress, she was smiling, and Draco couldn’t help but wonder if she liked the troublemakers. “Hello Headmistress, I ask myself questions like this all the time. What can I help you with?”</p><p>“Oh, call me Minerva. I am sure that Harry already informed you that Horace’s employment terminated this year.” Draco knew, exactly where this conversation was leading, and he was surprised that it took her so long to ask him. “And I know that your job currently consists of researching and developing medical potions which makes you a perfect candidate for a potion professor.”</p><p>“I’m honoured, truly, but Sam still isn’t attending Hogwarts, and I can’t just leave him.” He was surprised when the witch smiled as she heard the comment.</p><p>“I am aware that the youngest of your little trouble makers still didn’t grace the school with his unique way of chaos. I am also the person that creates the time tables, and I can organise your schedule in a way that won’t leave little Sam unattended. I will leave you to think about the proposition, take as long as you want, but do consider it.” She smiled at Draco once again.</p><p>“Of course, I will let you know when I decide. Goodbye Minerva.” He smiled and nodded at the witch.</p><p>“Goodbye, Draco” he watched as she neared the fireplace and disappeared.</p><p>“Did she left already?” Harry’s sleepy voice brought a smile to his face.</p><p>“Yes, she did.” He answered the question and turned to the door where Harry was standing. “May I know why were you hiding from your employer?”</p><p>Draco watched as Harry blushed slightly. “I didn’t want her to see me in pyjamas at noon.” Draco looked at him and only just noticed that Harry was in fact in his pyjamas, patterned in small moving golden snitches.</p><p>“And why are you in pyjamas at noon?” Harry’s blush became even more prominent, and Draco could hold his smile.</p><p>“Remember how yesterday you told me not to stay up too late when I was going out with Ron.” Draco furrowed his eyebrows as he recollected that, but he also clearly remembered that Harry did get home at a reasonable time.</p><p>“I remember, but you were home at midnight.” Harry looked guilty, and Draco began to worry.</p><p>“Ron and I snack out again at 1 am and stayed till 5 am because we are dumbasses. But we did manage to create a perfect fireplace for today’s grill.” He looked at his husband for a moment he couldn’t believe him.</p><p>“Harry what the fuck, you are not a child anymore, you don’t have to sneak out.” He watched as the raven-haired man blushed once again.</p><p>“It adds excitement. Anyway, what did Minerva wanted?” He allowed for the change of topics, not wanting Harry to embarrass himself more.</p><p>“She wants me to teach potions.” He watched as Harry’s entire face lit up.</p><p>“Are you going to do it?” With two steps, Harry was in front of him.</p><p>He smiled. “I'm not sure, yet. Maybe, I think it would be fun.” Harry leaned down and kissed him just as a loud crash came from outside.</p><p>They pulled away and stepped outside. Harper was lying on the grass, their training broom next to them, Sam was standing a little to the left still holding a tennis ball in his hand.</p><p>“Boys, how many times did we ask you not to do this?” Harry announced their presence and Draco watched as Harper quickly stood up, he noticed that their child tried and failed to hide a wince.</p><p>“Did you break something again?” Harper’s cheeks were tinted pink and Draco knew that they most likely did.</p><p>“I may have slightly dislocated my shoulder again.” He watched as Harry sighed and walked back to the cottage to retrieve the healing potion. “Am I grounded?”</p><p>Draco looked at Harper, then at Sam, who looked about ready to cry. “Well, it didn’t work the last 20 times so no, but be more careful.” He noticed a smiled on Harper’s face.</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir.” He watched as they sat on the grass and began to check their broom for any damage.</p><p>Draco sighed and turned to their youngest child. “Sam, do you wanna go look for frogs while your sibling waits for the potion?” Draco watched as his face lit up. The boy quickly made his way to Draco and took his hand.</p><p>“Yesterday I found a big one, come on, daddy. I will show you.” Draco smiled at his son, the child was fascinated by the weirdest things, and frogs were by far the least weird of his obsessions.</p><p>He followed Sam to the edge of the forest where a small pond was. Draco loved that pond when Harry shoved it to him he replaced the one from the manor with this one in his mind on the same night. San tugged at his hand, and Draco looked in the direction that the child was pointing. An enormous brownish toad sat near the bank of the pond. He smiled as the child started to talk about the difference between toads and frogs.</p><p>After an hour of the lecture, Draco suggested they go back, Sam nodded and started to lead Draco back to the cottage. Harper was once again on the broom, but this time Harry was watching him. When Harry noticed them, he smiled and immediately came closer.</p><p>“Did you show the toad to Draco?” Sam nodded eagerly, and Harry ruffled his head. “Good. Come on, buddy. Lets set the table okay?” Sam nodded and followed Harry to the cottage Draco smiled and was about to leave as well when Harper landed in front of him.</p><p>“Do you think that I have a future in Quidditch?” Draco was taken aback by the question, it was unusual for Harper to doubt themselves, but he understood that Quidditch was essential for the two. He smiled and enveloped the child into a hug.</p><p>“With the amount of time you spend practising I am sure that you will be the best, even better than Harry was.” Harper smiled at him.</p><p>“Thanks, dad.” They smiled at each other.</p><p>“Come on, let's help Harry and Sam with the table and hope that your sister won’t set anything on fire this time.” Harper laughed as they made their day to the cottage. Harry couldn’t believe that Teddy already ended Hogwarts, he remembers sending him off at King’s Cross as if it was yesterday. Now the boy stood taller than him with a smile on his face and the whole world opened to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. One Big Happy Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The End<br/>Thank you all for reading</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello,<br/>here is the last chapter of this fic!! I'm very excited to post it and I cannot wait to hear what y'all think about it. Honestly, when I started to write this fic I never would have guessed that it will become so long, but I wouldn't change a think about it.<br/>Stay safe everyone and wear a mask!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry noticed that Harper was talking with George clearly distracting him as Pandora and Fred Jr carefully put a few drops of some greenish potion into his Butterbeer. To the left Sam was talking with Rose and Hugo about his new hyper-fixation, Harry wasn’t sure if this time it was Shakespeare or Byron and he noted to remember to ask him tomorrow. Teddy was sitting next to Victoria and Dominique trying, and from what Harry could gather failing to change his features to look like Peeves, both of the girls were laughing, and Harry felt himself a smile as well. Louis and Roxanne were discussing something very vividly, and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if it had something to do with Quidditch. He looked around and searched for the familiar head of platinum blond hair. After what seemed like forever, Harry finally located his husband near the pond. Affection filled him, and he felt as a warm smiled appeared on his face.</p><p>Quickly he made his way to Draco, when he was close enough, he enveloped the blond in a hug from behind. He felt as Draco relaxed and leaned on him, he smiled and kissed the blond’s temple.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Draco turned to look at him, and Harry couldn’t breathe, the blond still could make him breathless with only one gaze.</p><p>“I was thinking about the fact that soon it will be only you and I once again.” Draco sounded a little sad, and Harry couldn’t help, but kiss him.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing? Are you leaving me?” He hoped that the attempt at humour would cheer Draco up.</p><p>The blond laughed a little then turned to him with a serious expression. “I could never have enough of you. It’s just that everything is changing. Teddy just graduated. Harper is on her way of becoming a professional Quidditch player, Pandora is wonderful at potions, and I’m sure that with proper training she will be even better than I am, Sam is going to start Hogwarts after the summer. It feels like I’m going to be left all alone.” Harry turned the blond all the way so that they were facing each other.</p><p>He kissed the blond with all the passion that he could master. “Oh, Draco you are never going to be alone, I was thinking of persuading Minerva to give me a schedule that will allow me to be more with you. I love you, and I don’t want you to feel lonely. We could get a cat, but only if you want to.”</p><p>He watched as Draco laughed and kissed him. “I would like to spend more time with you, but I’m not so sure about the cat. We would have to ask Sam if he would be okay with a cat. Also, we need to get him a frog or a toad as a pet at Hogwarts.” Harry smiled Draco was always so thoughtful.</p><p>“Remind me again, what’s the difference between frog and toad?” He smiled when Draco chuffed.</p><p>“Honestly, Harry. It’s like you don’t listen to your son. Toads generally have shorter legs as well as rougher and thicker skins. You have to spend more time with your son when he sits next to the pond. I seriously don’t know how the frog possession started, but I feel that this one isn’t going anywhere.”</p><p>“Yeah, this one is too long. Can you remind me who is it this week Shakespeare or Byron?” Draco laughed.</p><p>“Neither actually. Sam into muggle music now.” Draco smiled at him, and Harry quickly smiled back.</p><p>“We need to remember to take Harper to their training tomorrow.” He watched as Draco’s face fell a little.</p><p>“How early?” Draco sounded tired just thinking about waking up early what made Harry smiled.</p><p>“10 am don’t worry we can sleep in for a little while.” Draco audibly exhaled, and Harry couldn’t help but kiss the bond once again. “Oh, I just saw Pandora and Fred Jr put something greenish into George’s drink, should I be worried?” He watched as Draco’s faced scrunched in confusion, then cleared and a smiled appeared.</p><p>“Oh, Harry we don’t want to miss it!” Harry let Draco drag him away back to the ongoing party. The blond was smiling, and Harry couldn’t stop his own smile from appearing.</p><p>When they stopped near George’s chair Harry was confused for a moment, everything looked normal, then George’s hand that still held his cup started to disappear. Harry blinked and shook his head, but the redhead's hand was gone or invisible as he was still holding the cup. Suddenly Angelina screamed and pointed at George’s hands, the redhead looked down and jumped out of his seat.</p><p>Draco leaned to his ear and whispered. “Our daughter just created an advanced invisibility potion.” Harry searched for Pandora, who was staring at George with a smile on her face.</p><p>George rose his hands and started to touch his face after a moment he smiled and began to search the crowd. Soon his eyes settled on Pandora, he smiled and walked to her. When he reached her, Harry assumed that he held out his now invisible hand, she took it and soon George started to talk about developing a partnership. Harry smiled, their children were amazing every single member of their family was fantastic and so full of potential.</p><p>Draco took his hand, and Harry could do only one thing. He leaned and kissed the blond, trying to push everything he was feeling into the kiss. When they pulled back to take a breath, Draco was smiling, and Harry quickly kissed him on his jawline.</p><p>“I love you.” Harry noticed that he sounded breathless, he looked up and noticed that the smiled on Draco’s face grew.</p><p>“Love you too, Man Wonder.” Harry smiled, and this time Draco leaned down and kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.<br/>If you are subscribed and want to read the Sirius rises Draco fic then stay subscribed because I will post a reminder in this fic!<br/>Love y'all!! Stay safe and stay amazing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. NOT A CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! Just letting you guys know about my new fic!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi!</p><p>This is not really a chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that I posted the first chapter of my new fic called <strong>Different Choices</strong>. The title may change in the future, but we will see. Thank you for all the support that you gave me while I wrote this fic and I shape that you all will like the new one! Hope y'all are okay!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think that it's clear to see that this is my first work. I also I'm aware of the fact that the narration isn't great. I would really appreciate some feedback. I like constructive criticism. (This is also a way in which I can practise English so if you don't have anything positive or helpful to say please just shut up.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>